Dragons
by MoonlightGlacier
Summary: Ichigo's a dragon slayer, on the mission to slay any dragons. Toshiro's a dragon tamer, and tames any dragon. What happens when the two meet? IchiHitsu. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1: The trip

Heya'll^^

There might be some jealousy, rivalry, drama, and many other things in this story...but you like that, right?...anyway, here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 1. The trip.

* * *

"There are many different kinds of dragons.

The most rarest to find, are elemental dragons. They are the only dragons that can talk. They are so rare that they are almost extinct. There are only one left of some of the elements:

The air dragon: Extinct.

The earth dragon: It is brown, with leaf green eyes. It likes to stay in the forest, surrounded by trees. It is very fond of kids, and likes to take them on it's back, and give them a ride. It eats; Snakes, spiders, bird eggs, and leafs. It is a calm and peaceful dragon.

The fire dragon: Extinct.

The ice dragon: Unknown.

The stone dragon. Extinct.

The water dragon: It lives in the bottom of the sea, many kilometers deep down. It is covered with scales, just like a fish, and it's eyes are a navy blue. It likes to swim around with all the fish. It can walk on dry land as well, but prefers the wet feel to it's beautiful scales. It eats; Seaweed, sea anemones, starfish, and sometimes it can find of eating its own scales. It is not so fond of humans, and likes to be left alone with the fish in the sea.

Some of these creatures are dangerous beings. They are strong, huge, violent, and beautiful creatures.

Dragons have for years, ruled in many kinds of lands, the sea, and in the sky. But humans have at long last taken over again, when they started to become dragon slayers. Dragon slayers are now seen upon as heroes..."

The orange haired dragon slayer closed the book he was reading in. "I already know that" He sighed annoyed.

His young, black-haired sensei, pouted. "Come on Ichigo! Read the rest of it" She demanded.

"Fine, Tatsuki sensei" He sighed. He opened the book again.

"There is a myth, there exists a black dragon, called 'The moon dragon'. This dragon is said to have powers stronger than any other dragon. This dragon has two personalities. One calm and wise personality, which is it's real personality. The other is a sick, and violent killer. But you will know when it changes personality, because it changes it's black color to white.

This of course is only a myth..."

He closed the book once more. "I don't get it. What is this supposed to help me for?" The dragon slayer asked his sensei.

"It is so you know which one it is when you go look for the dragon, and see if it really is a myth. You have to find, and kill it, if it is a true story. I don't trust too much in books" The young sensei told her student. "It is a dangerous one" She added.

"What!" The orange haired student had wide eyes. "You want 'me' to go look for a 'myth'?" He asked with disbelief.

"Just do it Ichigo. There is a map on the last page in the book. Oh, and you might need this" She handed her student a small, brown bag. "It is money for the trip. You might get hungry" She told him.

The orange haired dragon slayer, took the bag. He gave up. He knew his sensei too well to say anything against her. "Thank you Tatsuki sensei" He bowed. "But how do I know where to go?" _'Is she serious about this?'_

"I have drawn a red circle on the map, where no other dragon slayer has been" She shooed her student out of the tent they had been inside, just outside a small village. They used to go out and sleep in a tent together. People thought they were 'doing things' but his sensei wasn't too worried that her student would 'do anything'. because she knew he was gay...Soon after she peeped her head out of the tent, and threw something after her student. "Dont forget your sword!" She yelled after him.

Ichigo tensed and grabbed the sword on it's hilt, and sighed in relief. Then he glared at his sensei. "Dont freaking throw a sword! Do you want me dead or something!" He yelled at her.

Tatsuki just rolled her eyes at him, and went inside the tent again. Ichigo sighed in annoyance. He flipped through the book's pages, and ended on the last page. He looked for the red circle, and frowned. "of course it had to be the mountains" He sighed in annoyance again.

And then the trip started...

* * *

He was walking in a forest. After he'd been walking some time, he heard a rumbling noise. He quickly took forth his sword. The rumbling noise came again, but this time he blushed in embarrasment...He found out it only was his belly rumbling. "Guess I'm hungry" He told himself. He put the sword in his sheet again and took some of the bread he'd bought for the trip, and ate it. When he was finished he heard some leafs rustling. He took forth his sword again.

A little dragon, no bigger than a baby bear, walked out of a bush. But this was a dangerous dragon. A kind, that ate all it could find. This dragon was called 'an eater'. It is the only dragon that can not fly, but it can jump very high. It lives everywhere it can find food, which is everywhere. There are thousands of them.

The dragon jumped after Ichigo, but he quickly stabbed the mini dragon in it's heart while it was still in the air. The little dragon died immediately. Ichigo his sword. "That was a close one" He just said to himself, since he was the only one he had to talk to on this trip...

* * *

He was walking near the mountains, and had come across four different kinds of dragons so far. Thirteen of 'the eaters'. Thirteen of 'the linkings' which are dragons that can link to each other to strengthen their powers. They live in trees, to get a good view of the ground, so they can jump down and kill whatever animal, or human that come walking by. They are always trying to find something to kill, because they like to see and eat blood. They always come in groups. There are thousands of them.

five of 'the diggers' which are dragons that can dig through anything, because of their overly strong claws. They prefer to live under ground. And they eat; worms, skeletons of any kind, and sometimes humans. There are hundreds of them.

And one of 'the shifters' which are dragons that can shape shift into whatever they like. They don't settle down anywhere, and like to travel around a lot. If it shapeshift into a human, it can actually talk like a human. It can actually develope feelings for another human too, and the same goes for animals. It eats; Whatever they eat, always depends on what they have shapeshifted into...but when it is it's usual self, form, it eats; Any kind of fruit. It attacks anyone, because they want to rule. There are not that many of them, but they are not near getting extinct...

* * *

Ichigo was getting tired of walking. He'd walked for days and nights. It was getting cold as well, since he was walking on the mountains. He was going to go to the top first, since it was most likely there the dragon would be...he just knew his luck so well, it had to be there. He sighed in annoyance, for the whatever time it was, in the past days he'd been on his way to the mountains.

He saw something walk in front of him, and took forth his sword. It came closer to him. He saw it was one of the eaters. He was just about to stab the eater, when he heard a voice behind him... "Do not harm him, dragon slayer. He has been tamed" Ichigo did not stab the dragon, but did not sheet his sword. He hurriedly looked behind and pointed his sword defensively at the person, but was awestruck at the sight...

That slender, yet muscular body. That perfect pale skin. That pure white, soft looking, spiky hair, that rivaled his own spikes. Those pink lips. Those wonderful big eyes, that resembled emeralds...He was...gorgeous.

The guy narrowed his wonderful, emerald-like eyes. "It is not polite to stare. And would you please get that sword out of my face?" He said with a cold tone that could rival even the coldest ice...yet, he sounded 'hot'.

Ichigo put his sword in the sheet and laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry about that...And I did not stare!" He crossed his arms defensively to his chest.

The other rolled his eyes. "Sure you didn't" He meant it sarcastically. He walked over to the eater, and bent down to care for it. "Are you okay?" He asked the small dragon, and petting him. The eater hopped into the guys arms and nuzzled into his chest. Ichigo felt a little jealous of the small dragon. _'Really? I've just met the guy. And that thing is only a dragon. So why am I being jealous?'_ The white-haired guy, put the dragon down. "Go home" He told him. The eater happily ran in some direction, and disappeared. The white-haired guy stood up again, and looked at Ichigo. "Why don't you introduce yourself properly, dragon slayer?"

Ichigo was surprised by the question "I-I am a s-student of the f-famous dragon slayer, Arisawa T-Tatsuki. My name i-is Kurosaki I-Ichigo" He stuttered. _'Seriously? I'm stuttering? Sure the guy is gorgeous...but is he really able to make me stutter?'_

"I am a dragon tamer. My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro" The white-haired cutie told him. _'So his name is Toshiro?...'_

* * *

I know this chapter was a little too quick.

Even so, I hope you liked it^^ And enough to review it too^.^ But remember, this is only the first chapter ^.~

By the way, I just love when Ichigo is the one who's smitten, it's just so cute ^.^

This story will not get another chapter before I've finished my other story 'Childhood friends'

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	2. Chapter 2: So many dragons

I finally finished my other story, so now I will have time to make this one^^ But I have another story called 'All In My Mind' And I will update chapters to both stories...not at the same time, of course.

Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 2. So many dragons.

* * *

The small dragon, ran around in a surprisingly big, and cozy house, up in the mountains. What in the world was a house doing in the mountains? The dragon slayer was sitting on a chair, at a table in the kitchen. He was only watching, and twitching slightly with his eye, as the little dragon was playing with his boots, that he'd taken off of his foots just moments ago.

"Is something wrong, dragon slayer? You look a little irritated" The white-haired dragon tamer asked teasingly, smirking the slightest.

Ichigo glanced at the cute dragon tamer, and saw the teasing smirk, even if it was so faint he barely missed it. He slightly pouted. "Isn't that thing going to eat my boots?" He asked worried that the little dragon would eat his footwear so he couldn't go out in case he would catch a cold, just wandering around with no boots.

Toshiro played offended. "Are you accusing me of not having trained 'that thing' as you call him, well enough?"

"I don't know. He 'is' an eater after all" Ichigo shrugged.

Toshiro only seemed to get more offended. "He is trained to only eat stuff humans eat...except from cannibals...and, he's trained to act like a dog...I can't promise he wont tear your boots apart, but he certainly will not eat them"

The dragon slayer gasped. "He's going to tear my boots apart? You have to stop him!" He hurriedly raised from the chair.

An amused giggle was heard from the other. "Relax, I'm just kidding. He's trained properly, and has manners"

Ichigo settled on the chair again, and frowned. "If he has manners, then why does he play with my boots?"

The other smirked. "Because I said he could"

The dragon slayer was about to scold the white-haired cutie, when suddenly four other eaters, came running into the room, and one managed to hop up on Ichigo's lap, expecting him to pet him. "What the-? Where do all of these come from?"

"They have been taking a nap, in the bedroom" Toshiro answered. "I wonder where number six went?" Toshiro wondered out loud.

Ichigo frowned. "That's not what I meant. Why are you having all these eaters in your house?- Wait. Did you say there is one more?"

Toshiro knew very well what the dragon slayer meant, but he couldn't help himself. "I can't take all the others in as well, they're too big" He smirked. "And yes, I did say there is one more"

"What?" Ichigo looked at the other with disbelief. "There are others as well?"

Toshiro was amused by the look on the dragon slayer's face. "Sure"

Ichigo's mouth was agape. "What is this? A dragon hotel, or something?"

The white-haired dragon tamer rolled his eyes. "I tame dragons, and it would be too rude of me, to just leave them when they get attached to me. So I take care of them, but they are welcome to leave if they want to, I don't want to hold them back"

The dragon slayer put a finger to his chin in thought. _'Who wouldn't get attached to such a cutie- ugh! What? I have to stop thinking like this. I don't even know if he's gay or not, so I can't just start crushing on him like this...although...I wouldn't mind being taken care of by him- Ugh! I really need to stop that!'_

"Dragon slayer"

Toshiro snapped Ichigo back from his thoughts. "W-what?" Ichigo looked a little nervous.

"Uh...are you feeling okay? You look a little...exhausted" Toshiro raised from the chair he had been sitting on. "I'm sure you have some questions for me. I have some questions to ask you as well. But I think you should get some rest, first. I'll go prepare a room for you. We can talk in the morning. You can play with them in the meantime" He was referring to the eaters. "The brown one's name is Wayzer. The darker brown one is Lullaby. The grey one is Lola. The darker grey one is Rowdy. And the purple one is Violet. In case you are wondering, than no, I did not give them those names"

Ichigo was confused by the names and had mixed them all together, and just stood there like a question._ 'hmm...If he didn't give them the name's...then who did? Should I ask him?'_ "Who gave the dragons the names then?" Ichigo asked.

Toshiro smirked. "You'll maybe meet him later. He's wierd, but all the smart people are. I'm going to prepare your room now" Toshiro left, and was gone. 'He's a wierd one, but he's cute...yeah, okay. I admit he's cute, but that doesn't mean I like him' Ichigo stated for himself in his thoughts.

The eater that sat on Ichigo's lap, poked to Ichigo, expecting him to pet him. "W-what? oh...uhm...hi there little fella" Ichigo very carefully petted the small dragon. The small dragon began to wag it's tail, and nuzzled at Ichigo's hand every time Ichigo stroke him. "I guess you are a little cute" Ichigo thought out loud. The eater began to make itself comfortable in Ichigo's lap, and lay down to sleep. "Oh no. You're not supposed to sleep on me, besides, you've already been sleeping" It was to no avail. The dragon had already fallen into a deep slumber. "What now?" Ichigo didn't know if he should wake the dragon or not. He could be aggressive when woken up, after all. Ichigo just waited for the dragon tamer to return.

After a while, he heard a voice. "That little traitor" Ichigo turned to look at Toshiro who stood in the doorway, looking at them with amusement on his face. Toshiro went over and bent down to fondle the dragon sleeping on Ichigo's lap. "Lullaby seems to be very fond of you" He looked up at Ichigo, still bent down with a hand on the small dragons forehead. "It seems like he trusts you"

Ichigo blushed at the way the gorgeous guy was almost down on the floor. _'Gotta take control of my thoughts. Gotta take control of my thoughts. Gotta-'_

Ichigo was cut of his thoughts when Toshiro raised from the floor, and put a hand on Ichigo's forehead. "You look sick. But I can't feel any fever. Maybe you just need to get some rest" He pulled back his hand. He took the sleeping dragon off of Ichigo's lap. "Follow me" He ordered Ichigo. And he followed.

The dragon slayer was looking at the sleeping eater in Toshiro's arms, as they were on their way to the room. "He sure can sleep" Ichigo commented.

"Yeah, the whole house could fall on top of him without him waking up...and that is not a joke. It actually happened once. We thought he was dead, but he never ceases to amaze us. It took a very long time to build up the house again though" Toshiro held the little dragon closer. "He's one of Hyourinmaru's few friends" There was a very faint moment that Ichigo thought he saw a hurt look on Toshiro's beautiful face...but as soon as it had shown, it was gone again.

"Who's Hyourinmaru?" Ichigo asked.

Toshiro suddenly stopped. "Here's the room" He opened a door to a cozy little room, avoiding to answer the question. There was a bed, and a nightstand with a small, dim lighting, lamp on it. There was a dresser. And a desk. It was not much, but Ichigo was happy with only a bed, since it had been a long time he last slept in one. He always had to sleep in a tent.

Ichigo did feel sleepy now. He'd walked for days, to get to the mountains. He'd had a little sleep, but nothing comfortable, and never for long. "Thank you" He said to Toshiro.

"Would you like to have him with you?" Toshiro asked Ichigo, referring to the small, sleeping dragon.

"Uhm...I dont know...If it is okay with you, I guess" _'I would like to have you with me too- Gah! Not again!'_

"That's fine by me. He would be happy to wake up to you" Toshiro smiled.

Ichigo couldn't help but let the thought come. _'And I would be happy to wake up to you- Damn it! This is so annoying! I can't control my thoughts'_ Ichigo just smiled back, and took the little dragon. "Okay, thank you for letting me sleep here by the way"

Toshiro smiled back. "You're welcome" Toshiro turned to leave, but was stopped by Ichigo.

"Wait, Toshiro. Which one of the dragons was the one who played with my boots? I mean...what was it his name was?" Ichigo had wondered about that too, and it was driving him crazy not knowing.

Toshiro just looked at Ichigo for a while. Then he started to chuckle. "That was Rowdy. He's very lively" Toshiro started to pet the sleeping dragon that was in Ichigo's arms now. "He's quite the opposite of Lullaby...and yet, they are so alike" Then Toshiro looked at Ichigo with narrow eyes. "And I would like that you refer to me as Hitsugaya, it's not like we're friends or anything" And he left.

Ichigo just stood there watching as the dragon tamer left. _'What was with him all of a sudden?'_ Ichigo shrugged it off, and went inside the room and shut the door. He went to bed, and put the small dragon besides him. He took forth the book, he'd gotten from his sensei, and read the last part.

"This of course is only a myth..."

"Why would Tatsuki send me out to find a myth? Unless she knows something..." Ichigo wondered out loud...but he couldn't really concentrate, and his mind wandered back to the dragon tamer. _'I hope I'll get to know more about Toshiro soon...'_

* * *

I hope this was worth the long wait(If anyone actually was waiting for this) Hope you liked it^^

Reviews are very welcome^.^

By: MoonlightGlaicer.


	3. Chapter 3: Dragon slayer court

Hey^^ Thank you very much for the reviews^^ They make me happy^^ Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 3. Dragon slayer court.

* * *

Ichigo was eating some breakfast that Toshiro had given to him, at the table. And he was really enjoying it. All the five eaters were there as well, eating their own breakfast. It was odd to see dragons eating at a table. So much for acting like dogs. And the weirdest part, was that the dragons really 'did' have manners. It somewhat amused the dragon slayer.

When the small dragons had eaten all of their food, they made a cute sound, that supposedly meant that they were finished and thanking for the food. They all even took their plates in their mouths and put them in the sink "What's wrong? Haven't you seen manners before?" Toshiro teased the gaping Ichigo.

"How do you teach them to do that?" Ichigo was amazed by the little dragons.

Toshiro only gave him a small almost unnoticeable smile. "I like to keep things in place. How I do it? That's simple. Dragons are easy learners, some more than others. You can teach them many things. But the real challenge, is taming them"

Ichigo suddenly bumped his fist into his palm. "That's right. You said both of us wanted to ask each others questions. So, shouldn't we just do that now?"

The dragon tamer looked at Ichigo with a raised brow. "I suppose we could. It's not like I have anything else to do except checking to all the other dragons"

"Great! so who will begin?" Ichigo asked, not getting a hint.

The dragon tamer gave him a weird look but let it go. He could check on the other dragons later, it was not like they didn't know how to take care of themselves. "You start"

Ichigo smiled satisfied. "Okay. I know you are a dragon tamer. I was just wondering, are there other dragon tamers? It's just, I've never heard of them before"

Toshiro thought about it. "Not that I know of"

"Okay. I have other questions in mind, but I don't know if they are too rude to ask. So, I think that was all for now, on my part" Ichigo said.

Toshiro gave him a weird look. "If you say so. Then I guess I have some questions to ask you. What do you seek in the mountains? I know dragon slayers don't come to the mountains"

The dragon slayer shrugged. "My sensei believes the moon dragon is real and wants me to go look for it"

"There is no such thing as a moon dragon" Toshiro stated firmly. "It is only a myth. Your search has been to no avail. If you would have found it though, were you intending to kill it?"

Ichigo looked disappointed, and sighed. _'So, it was to no use after all'_ He looked at The cute dragon tamer. "Yes. I was told to kill it"

The dragon tamer sighed. "Of course. You 'are' a dragon slayer after all. But have you been fully made a dragon slayer? Do you carry the mark?"

Ichigo was surprised by the question. He looked to the ground, finding it very interesting all of a sudden. He had no idea what Toshiro was talking about "Uhm...no"

"I see. Then you have no right to go on this big missions on your own. Not unless you are allowed by the head of the dragon slayer's court. Are you aware, that you are going against one of the rules of the dragon slayer's court?"

Ichigo had wide eyes. "What? There's a court? I had no idea"

"Just forget it. I'm going to check on the other dragons" He walked away, leaving a confused Ichigo. _'Is he telling the truth? Am I in trouble now? What the hell was Tatsuki thinking? Did she want this? I'm going to check in the book if there's anything written about a dragon slayer court'_ Ichigo went back to the guest room and all the eaters were following him. He found the book, he looked through all the pages.

"Here it is"

"The dragon slayer court.

This is a court unlike a real one. This court has to do with everything that is dragon related.

The dragon slayer court decides everything. Whatever a dragon slayer wants, is the court's decision.

Only a few things can be done without asking the court for permission:

1: A full dragon slayer is allowed to take in a student. But the court has to accept the student as a full dragon slayer. Only a real dragon slayer carries the mark which is made by the head of the dragon slayer court.

2: An unmarked dragon slayer is only allowed to go on minor missions to kill only underrated dragons.

3: A full dragon slayer is allowed to give their unmarked student a sword. But the court will take away that sword and replace it with a new one if the student is worthy enough to be a full dragon slayer.

These are the only things they are allowed without asking the court for permission.

The court is occupied with five members"

"So, there really is a court. What in the world am I supposed to do now? Go back and yell at Tatsuki for giving me a mission like this? Just stay? Okay I think I'm doing the second one, just for a little longer..."

* * *

The dragon tamer had checked on all the other dragons, except for one. He walked into a cave, that was well hidden in the mountains. "Hyourinmaru, I'm back" He claimed.

**"Master, I have wondered where you went. I thought you had forgotten all about me"** A deep and rumbling voice, came from further in the cave.

The tamer entered fully in the cave and was watching a beautiful dragon, made of pure ice, except from its ruby-red eyes. It was lying on the ground, and was wounded on one of its legs. "I would never forget you, Hyourinmaru. Are you feeling better now?"

The dragon tried to stand up, but it was to no avail. **"I am sorry, master. I can't do much. My leg hurts too much to stand up"**

Toshiro walked closer to the dragon and bent down to see if he could do anything about it. But just by a single touch the dragon pulled it away. It was hurting too much. "It looks to me, it's broken. Do you still refuse to transform and go back with me to the house? I 'maybe' could treat your leg better that way"

**"I don't want to bother you too much, my master. That you are here is enough for me"**

"It is okay. I am only more worried if you stay here. And I do need something to get my thoughts off of that guy who claims he is a dragon slayer. Tch! He doesn't know a thing about dragon slayers"

The dragon seemed to be surprised by this. **"There is another man in that house? On second thought, I think I should come with you, if it's worrying you that I stay here"** He suddenly became eager to get into the house. He immediately transformed into a human being. He had long green hair. His eyes were an ice-blue color. But one thing that stood out, was something looking like an X drawn over his face.

Toshiro hurried over to the dragon/man and helped him to stand. He looked at the injured leg and it didn't look as serious as it did when he was a dragon. "Your leg doesn't look that bad now"

"I was bigger as a dragon and I became smaller, then it is only logical the injury gets smaller as well" He answered.

The tamer rolled his eyes. "Of course. But I wonder what made you change your mind about going into the house?" He wondered out loud...

* * *

Inside the house. Ichigo was playing tag with the small dragons. "I'm going to get you soon" He ran after Rowdy, but Rowdy hurried under the table and ran to the other side. Ichigo gave up on Rowdy and saw Lola running by him. Then he ran after the she dragon.

When they had played for a while, they were all lying on the floor, chuckling and exhausted from running so much around.

Rowdy stood up and walked over to Violet, trying to flirt a little with her. Lullaby looked sad and Ichigo noticed. He sat up on the floor and tried to see what was wrong with the little dragon. Lullaby only looked over to the two that were flirting. "Do you like her too?" Ichigo asked the small dragon.

Lullaby only shook his head 'no'. "Oh, I get it! You like 'him', don't you?" A small nod was the dragon's reply. Ichigo looked sadly at the small dragon. "I'm afraid I can't help you, Lullaby. You have to handle this alone. I wish I could help, but this is something you have to go through alone, do you understand?" The dragon gave an understanding nod.

Just then, the main door opened. Soon after, Toshiro was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, where Ichigo was sitting with all the dragons around him. Ichigo soon noticed that Toshiro was helping another man to stand and hurriedly ran over to them and helped Toshiro with the man. "What happened?" He asked.

The tamer immediately came up with a story. "I was just checking on the other dragons, then I found this man outside, just lying around. His leg is injured. I think it may be broken. Could you help me carry him into a room? Let us just put him into my room first hand, then I'll go prepare another room for him"

"Sure" Ichigo replied. The small dragons were following them.

They walked into a very small hall room with only two doors. One to the right and one to the left. Toshiro opened the door to the left and they all went inside. The room didn't have too much personality. It was an ice-blue color. There was a small desk. There was a dresser. The bed was a single, with white bedding. There was a small bookshelf. And the weirdest thing in the room was a glass cabinet with a sword in it. The sword looked like a katana.

They put the man in the bed. "Just rest here for a bit. I will go prepare another room for you. I will be back as soon as I can. Kurosaki will keep you company in the meantime" Toshiro looked at Ichigo. "Right?"

The slayer looked at the man. "Right"

The tamer walked out of the room and all the dragons followed him out, leaving the two alone. Ichigo went to take a look around the room. After a while, he started to feel eyes on him. He turned to see the man watching him. "Is something wrong?" It looked like the man was glaring at him for some reason.

The man only looked away. "Nothing" But it still seemed like, in the corner of his eye, he still was glaring...

* * *

I hope you liked it^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	4. Chapter 4: Urahara

Hey^^ Hope you guys haven't been waiting too long for the story^^ Thank you very much for all the reviews^^ Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 4. Urahara.

* * *

The man had now been put into another room. Ichigo wasn't so sure about the man. It was like he had something against Ichigo.

Right now, the slayer was sitting on a chair in the kitchen, just watching as Toshiro was looking worried about the man. Lullaby hopped onto Ichigo's lap and lay down to get some sleep.

Wayzer just walked into the kitchen. And poked to the tamer. Toshiro bent down to see what the little dragon wanted. He looked very happy, and wanted Toshiro to follow him. "I have to go for a minute, I'll be right back" He told Ichigo.

"Alright" Ichigo waited patiently, he heard the main door open and close. Toshiro probably had gone outside. He looked through the kitchen window and saw Toshiro run towards another man, both looking happy.

Both of them walked towards the house and got inside. They entered the kitchen and Ichigo got a better look at the man. It was a weird-looking man. His hair was blond. He wore hat and clogs. He couldn't really get a look at his eyes, since shadows were covering them. He was wearing a green kimono and brown haori, with white diamond patterns at the bottom of it.

"Did you take Penny with you Urahara? I've wondered where she is the entire time" Toshiro asked the man.

The man scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously. "Yeah, she followed me. I didn't realize she'd followed me before I already was there and she wanted to stay there, so I let her stay. You don't mind, do you?"

Toshiro shrugged. "If she wanted to stay, then she should stay. I don't mind. You know I don't want to hold them back"

The man, apparently called Urahara, laughed. "I didn't want to take her with me. She looked so happy there"

"Lets just hope she wont eat everything there, or we'll have to go further away from the house to search for food" Toshiro looked at Ichigo, then back at the man. "I almost forgot. Urahara, we have a visitor" He refered to Ichigo.

The man looked at Ichigo. Ichigo only smiled and waved awkwardly with his hand as a greeting. The man smiled back. "Hello there. I'm Urahara Kisuke. It's nice to meet you" He reached out his hand.

Ichigo shook the hand. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo"

"He's an unmarked dragon slayer" Toshiro said. "But he seems to be okay. He gets along with the eaters just fine"

Kisuke looked at Ichigo and smiled. "So, you're a dragon slayer, huh? That brings back memories" He seemed to get lost in his thoughts. Then smiled. "Do you want to hear my story?"

"We don't want to hear the story, Urahara" Toshiro stated firmly.

Kisuke just sat down at the table, opposite of Ichigo. "Come on, Hitsugaya. If he wants to hear it, I will tell him"

Toshiro sat down at the table next to the man. "Whatever"

Ichigo actually was a little curious about the man's story. "I want to hear it"

Kisuke smiled. "Great!" He exclaimed and Toshiro rolled his eyes. "I used to be a dragon slayer too. I didn't care what kind of dragons I fought against. I just killed them all, if I was told to. And Hitsugaya-"

"I don't want to hear more. I'm going to my room" Toshiro interrupted. He raised from the chair and walked away.

Ichigo watched as the cute tamer left. He looked back at the man. "Is something wrong?"

Kisuke just smiled. "No. It's nothing. He just hates to hear the story. Okay! On with the story!" He exclaimed. "Hitsugaya and I never got very well along. The court decided to put us together as a team to get us off our rivalry. It took a long time to get used to each other, but in the end, we became friends. The court then decided we should part again, but we didn't really want to" He just ended the story there.

"Was that it?" Ichigo was a little disappointed of the short story.

"Yes. For now" The man raised from the chair. "I'm going to see to 'Toshiro'" He winked at the use of his name...

* * *

It knocked on the door. The tamer raised from the desk he was sitting and scribbling something on a piece of paper. He opened the door. "What do you want, Urahara?"

Kisuke stepped rudely inside. "So, what do you know about the guy?"

"Why are you interested in finding out?"

The man smiled. "He's good-looking"

"You only care about good-looking men. Get a grip" Toshiro rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed.

Kisuke smirked. "That's not true. I care about the dragons too" He sat down on the bed as well. "He really 'is' handsome" He kept on complimenting the slayer.

"Then go out and admire him instead of bugging me about how handsome you think he is. And don't come crying to me if he's not gay" Toshiro stated.

The man rolled his eyes but kept his smirk. "I'm sure he is. And I think he's interested in you. The way he looks at you, tells me everything"

Toshiro took it as a joke. "Really?" He asked sarcastically. "The only gay man here, is you"

"If you think so" Kisuke laughed. "How is Hyourinmaru by the way?"

Toshiro just remembered. "He finally agreed to come into the house. I don't know what changed his mind, but he's in one of the guest rooms. He's doing better than before. It was only a broken leg, nothing more intense"

"That battle was intense. I can't believe he took on that many dragons at once" Kisuke added.

Toshiro raised from the bed and sat down at his desk again, scribbling something on a piece of paper. "He wasn't very focused on the fight. It wasn't much of a surprise it went wrong. What was going through his mind anyway?"

Kiskue seemed to be thinking about something else. "Why were that many dragons attacking us in the first place? It seems a little suspicious to me" He raised from the bed as well and walked over to look what Toshiro was doing. He was surprised to see it written as a letter. "Who is that for?"

Toshiro continued scribbling on the paper, not replying for a long time, so Kisuke was slightly startled at the sudden sound of his voice. "That doesn't concern you" He stopped the scribbling and put the paper in a drawer in the desk. "I'm going to check on Hyourinmaru. Why don't you go out and company the dragon slayer? If he really is gay as you claim, I am sure you two would be happy to be free of me so you can get to know each other better" He walked out of the room.

Kisuke just watched as he left. "It is a shame he can't see it" He sighed and walked back to the kitchen to talk to the guest...

* * *

Toshiro was sitting on the edge of the bed besides the dragon/man. "Is your leg doing better?" He asked.

Hyourinmaru was happy to have Toshiro with him. "Yes, it is doing better. Thank you"

"You should be more careful" Toshiro stated.

The dragon/man, noticed the concerned look on the other's face. "I know. I'm sorry, master. I should have focused on the fight. But I couldn't get you out of my mind. I kept thinking that I should handle the attacking dragons or you would be in danger. I just wanted you to be safe"

Toshiro hugged Hyourinmaru. "I appreciate that you care about me. But please don't let that affect you when you're fighting. I'm not that important"

The dragon/man hugged the tamer back. "To me, you are. You gave me a reason to live. You took care of me, when no one else did. You gave me a name. You are my master and my owner. I will never let you down again. I will protect you"

Toshiro let go of Hyourinmaru. "Please don't think that way. You have a life of your own and you are allowed to do with it as you wish. I don't want to hold you back"

Hyourinmaru took Toshiro's hand. "I wish to serve you, my master. I wish to make you happy. I wish to fight for you and protect you. I wish to stay with you. I just wish for you to accept me"

The tamer was surprised by Hyourinmaru's words. "I do accept you. I want you to be happy, so I want to grant your wishes, but is this truly what you wish for? Don't you want to explore the world? To just be free and soar across the sky?"

"No" Hyourinamru stated. "I only want to do that, if you come with me. I will never be able to just leave you. wherever you go, I want to go too. When you first tamed me, an unbreakable bond was created between us"

The tamer smiled. "As long as it is your choice, I don't mind. I don't want you to feel trapped. You are allowed to leave if you want to. But I don't want to force you to go if you want to stay, either" He stood up. "I'm going out to the kitchen. Just call if you need anything, okay?" Hyourinmaru nodded. And Toshiro left the room...

* * *

I'm sorry if the chapter sucked, but I'm so not in the mood for making it right now, but I don't want you guys to wait for long. I just hope it's not as terrible as I think it may be...anyway, I still hope you liked it^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	5. Chapter 5: Ticklish

Hey again^^ I'm finally here with chapter 5^^ Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 5. Ticklish.

* * *

When he entered the kitchen, the position of the two already in there, was awkward. They were lying on the ground. Kisuke was lying on top off Ichigo.

When Ichigo noticed Toshiro, he got a little anxious. "Toshiro, I can explain-"

The tamer just held up his hand as a sign for him to stop. "Don't bother" He walked over to the table and sat down. "Urahara, you can get off of him now"

Kisuke hurriedly stood up and brushed some imaginary dust off of his kimono, laughing nervously. Ichigo stood up as well. Both settled down at the table. Ichigo opposite of Toshiro. And Kisuke besides Toshiro, having a slight blush on his cheeks, but hiding it with a fan that had just popped out of nowhere. "Hitsugaya, I can explain" Kisuke said.

Toshiro just shook his head to the sides. "There's nothing to explain, is there? Both of you fell when you stood up"

Kisuke was actually surprised. "How did you know?"

Toshiro shrugged. "It is clear. The eaters tripped you. They were lying near the table and you didn't see them. When you stood up, they tripped you" As to proof it, he pointed to the eaters lying near the table. He smirked. "Besides, you're not 'that' desperate, Urahara" Kisuke's blush seemed to deepen a little, but none of the two noticed, because of the fan.

Ichigo tensed. "Desperate? For what?" He kinda knew after that moment, but why not play a little stupid?

Toshiro frowned. "Stop pretending like you don't know. Even you would know what I'm talking about after that moment" Ichigo tensed a little more. Hearing this from Toshiro was a bit of a surprise.

"So, he's gay?" Ichigo asked, not meaning to sound rude about it or anything, he was just a little surprised.

"That is correct" Kisuke was oddly pleased that Ichigo found out. "You feeling confident now?" He asked with a suggestive grin.

"You're not as stupid as I thought you were" Toshiro only rolled his eyes.

Ichigo took offense to that. "Geez! I'm not stupid!" He crossed his arms to his chest. He then remembered what Kisuke said and tensed a little. "W-what!? I may be gay myself, but I'm not going for you!"

Toshiro gave Ichigo a weird look. He then looked at Kisuke. "Fine. You were right" He crossed his arms to his chest. "But that doesn't mean you are right about the other thing" Just then, Rowdy poked to Toshiro and made a cute sound as meaning he wanted him to pet him. The tamer sighed, he let Rowdy hop onto his lap. He started to pet the little dragon.

Lullaby had seen what Rowdy had done and being the copy cat/dragon he was, he did the same, just to Ichigo instead. The small he dragons seemed to pick between who they liked most. Lullaby liked Ichigo the better. And Rowdy liked Toshiro the better.

Toshiro looked at Ichigo. "Kurosaki, would you like to meet the rest of the dragons? The eaters seem to like you, so I don't think the others would treat you differently"

Ichigo was surprised to hear that. He wanted to meet the other dragons. It would be interesting. He wanted to know what other dragons there were. "Sure..."

* * *

They had walked in a cave for a long time. There was a light at the end of the cave. When they entered the light, it was like they had come to a whole different world. You could see the sky. There was green grass. There was even a lake the dragons could splash around in. It was a paradise to dragons.

The slayer's eyes were wide. He'd never seen this many dragons in one place before. There were several different types of dragons. Some were flying around. some were swimming in the water. Some were just lying on the grass. It was nice.

Ichigo noticed, some of the dragons were covered in bandages. He looked at Toshiro who was standing next to him watching the dragons. "Uhm, Toshiro, why do some of the dragons have bandages?"

The tamer looked at him. "They were injured during a battle that took place here some weeks ago. Some more than others. Their injuries haven't healed completely, yet" He held his hand up, his palm turning upwards. A green light-orb formed in his hand. Ichigo was wondering what it was? "Do you know what this is, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo shook his head 'no'.

Toshiro sighed. "I thought so. Dragons have the same faith as humans. They are born. They live their life. And they die. However, when a dragon dies, it's soul shatters"

Ichigo sighed. "Yes, I know that. But what is with that weird light?" He wanted to know already.

The tamer rolled his eyes and just continued to talk, while watching the light. "If a dragon has found a purpose, it's soul can survive. Their soul float into their purpose and lives on in it" He looked back at Ichigo. "Do you know what color a dragon's soul is?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. He looked at the green light. "Wait. You don't mean that light is a dragon soul. Do you?"

Toshiro shook his head 'no'. "Of course not. It is not a dragon soul" Ichigo let out a breath. "There are several" Toshiro said. Ichigo tensed.

"What!?" Ichigo had wide eyes. "And they all live in you!?"

Toshiro shrugged. "Yeah. But I will set them free now" He walked a little closer to Ichigo. "Will you catch me? This takes a lot of my energy and I always get too weak to stand when I do this"

Ichigo blushed. Him holding Toshiro in his arms, now that was something he couldn't say no to. He nodded. "Yes, I'm ready to catch you"

Toshiro concentrated on the green light and it suddenly just burst into many small green light-orbs. Toshiro fell and Ichigo caught him. The small lights flew in many directions like fireflies. The slayer looked down at the guy in his arms. He looked exhausted. He let Toshiro on his back and carried him. The tamer was surprised. "What are you doing?"

Ichigo just smiled. "You're too tired to walk, right? I just want to help" It was a good thing he was on his back, or the tamer certainly would have seen him blush. But what he didn't know, was that Toshiro was blushing as well. Some dragons had spotted the two and had come over to them. All the dragons seemed a little jealous that Ichigo was carrying Toshiro on his back, trying to pry him off. "You've really gotten yourself some jealous friends" Ichigo laughed.

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "A dragon is a creature that gets attached"

Ichigo noticed a light blue dragon that he never had seen the kind of, before. His eyes were a dark blue. It looked like the end of its tail was a weapon. "What kind of dragon is that?" He asked Toshiro.

Toshiro looked at the dragon Ichigo was referring to. "That is a fighter. It is very good at fighting, but it can defend itself very well too. It's ranking is 7"

"There are rankings for dragons? And how good is 7?"

The tamer only raised a brow. "Oh, that's right. I forgot you are an unmarked dragon slayer and probably doesn't know many things. The dragons are given the ranks from 1 to 10. 10 being the best"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Then how do 'you' know so much about dragon slayers? Aren't you a tamer?"

Toshiro frowned. "Put me down, Kurosaki" He demanded. Ichigo did as he said. The tamer barely was able to stand up. "I was a dragon slayer once" He pulled up his shirt just a little, so a mark was revealed on his side. It looked like a normal tattoo. It was a dragon forming the number 3. "It is old and isn't valid anymore, but I have been banned with the curse of my past following me" He put his shirt down again.

"Banned?" Ichigo didn't know what he was talking about.

Toshiro looked like he was regretting ever telling it. "Just let it pass. I wont tell you more about this" The blue fighter dragon came to Toshiro, followed by many other dragons, all seeming happy that Toshiro wasn't on Ichigo's back anymore. The tamer was tackled to the ground and the dragons licked him like dogs would do. He was laughing. Ichigo couldn't help but smile, his laughter was so cute. "S-stop that!" He was laughing some more. "I-I'm t-ticklish!" The dragons backed away, allowing Toshiro to get his breath back.

Ichigo couldn't help but get an idea out of that. _"So, you're ticklish, eh?"_ He had an evil grin on his face. Toshiro was still sitting on the ground, but he had noticed the grin on Ichigo's lips. "Why are you looking at me like that?" His eyes widened. "No, wait! You can't be serious!" Ichigo's grin only widened. He lunged at Toshiro and began to tickle him. Toshiro was laughing. "No! No! S-stop!" He tried his best to keep himself from laughing "Y-you evil b-bastard!" He tried to glare at Ichigo but he couldn't, he was too ticklish to not laugh. Tears started to run down his face as he laughed. "S-seriously! S-stop it now! I c-can't breathe!"

The slayer pulled back with a smile on his lips. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. Your laughter was just too cute"

Toshiro raised a brow. "You think my laughter is cute?" Ichigo nodded. The tamer reddened.

Ichigo loved his expression right now. He was clearly embarrassed. "You don't have to get embarrassed. I'm just telling the truth" He smiled. Toshiro only reddened some more. Ichigo was the second person, to ever compliment him.

* * *

Oh well...that was this chapter^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	6. Chapter 6: Intruder

Okay, I'm back with a chapter^^ So, here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 6. Intruder.

* * *

Ichigo and Toshiro had gone back to the house. It was late and they all decided to go to bed...

* * *

_A white-haired boy, was sitting on a grass field, enjoying the cold low winter wind against his skin. He could tell, it would snow soon. A man with black hair came to sit down next to the boy, ruining the silent moment. The white-haired boy looked at the taller man next to him. "Kusaka, what do you want?"_

_The man smiled. "I just came to company you" His smile grew._

_The boy looked away. "Whatever"_

_The black-haired man was still smiling. "We're friends. You don't have to be so cold towards me"_

_He lifted a brow. "What do you mean by that? I'm not cold towards you" He stood up and turned to walk away._

_"Where are you going?" The man asked, confused why the other just suddenly decided to leave._

_He turned to answer. "Back" was his respond..._

* * *

_The white-haired boy was walking alongside a river, hands in his pockets. "Wait for me, Hitsugaya!" He turned to see the all too familiar black-haired man running to him._

_He sighed. "What is it now, Kusaka?_

_The man just smiled. "Well, I thought I would walk with you" The boy only turned to keep walking, not caring if the other followed him or not. Or maybe he did care, because he was kinda annoyed that the other was following him..._

* * *

_The white-haired boy sat with his back against a tree. He was reading a book. "Hello" The boy looked up to see the black-haired man._

_"What is it?" He questioned._

_The man sat down next to him. "Don't you think it is a little cold to read outside? People usually do that at summer time, not so close to winter time"_

_The boy turned his attention back to the book. "I like the cold. And why do you even care?" He asked in a monotone voice. The man never gave that an answer..._

* * *

_The white-haired boy stood on a cliff, his gaze turned upwards to the sky. He was watching as the snow slowly started falling down from the sky. He'd just waited for this moment to come. "I see you like snow" He heard the voice he'd hoped to get a break from, at least this moment._

_He sighed. He turned to the black-haired man who was standing just behind him. "Are you stalking me or something?" He asked, his voice sounding calmer than it should, but he was always calmer when it was snowing._

_The black-haired man came a little closer. "What happens if I say yes?" He had a smirk on his lips._

_The boy rolled his eyes. "What would you possibly get out of doing so?"_

_The black-haired man stepped a little closer. "A beautiful view..."_

* * *

He opened his emerald eyes and sat up in the bed. "Kusaka..." He looked over to his desk. He stood up and walked over to open a drawer. He took out a letter that had been shoved into it. The letter was doodled on. His letter from Kusaka and he used it to scribble over all the words written on it. Toshiro had no idea why he did it though.

He couldn't help but read the letter again.

"Hitsugaya.

I have been sent on a mission to find the unknown ice dragon. I wont be back before long.

I'm writing you this letter, just in case something bad will happen.

I'm having a bad feeling about this mission. It's probably nothing, but just to be safe, I have to tell you that I am happy you are my friend. I want us to be more than that. But you aren't into guys. I wish I could say that I am satisfied with only the view and dreams I have of you, but I don't want to lie. I always wanted to touch you, but you're too far away for my hand to reach. You have no idea what I am suffering by not being able to hold you in my arms.

It is like the lonely wolf, crying for the moon. But no matter how long the wolf keeps crying, the moon will never budge and keeping out of reach for eternity. The moon belongs in the sky and the wolf will never be able to get wings to fly. Though the wolf will always keep crying for the moon.

No matter what happens, I want you to keep smiling. I love your smile. And don't forget to laugh. Your laugh is worth every effort people would give for it.

I'm sorry I didn't tell you this in person, but the court wants me to go now, so I hurried to write this letter. I didn't want to wake you up, since it's very early in the morning. I simply wanted to say, that I love you.

Kusaka Sojiro.

P.S. Don't let anyone into your heart while I'm gone! I will find a way to be with you in the end, even if you're not into guys. You hear me!? Good."

He sneered at the letter. _'Kusaka, you fool. I hate that you ever wrote this stupid letter to me. I feel so guilty about it. I hate it'_ Toshiro could hear dragon claws, scratching on the door to his room. A dragon wanted to come inside. He would have knocked if he'd learned it, but Toshiro never showed the dragons how to knock, so they scratched instead. He tossed the letter back into the drawer and went to open the door.

Rowdy came innocently walking into the room. Toshiro sat down on his bed and Rowdy hopped onto it as well. "You could tell I was awake, couldn't you?" He asked the little dragon. Rowdy nodded. "Are you hungry?" He asked. The little dragon hopped off the bed going to the door, wagging his tail. Toshiro chuckled. "I guess you are" He got dressed and followed the little dragon into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, all the other dragons were waiting for them. They were all hungry. "Urahara isn't awake yet, but I guess we can start without him. And Kurosaki" He started making the dragons something to eat.

Just as he was making the breakfast, a loud crash entered the kitchen. All the little dragons ran under the table to shelter themselves. Toshiro was left, facing the thing that had crashed into the kitchen...

* * *

Brown eyes shot open as he heard a loud crash coming from somewhere in the house. He didn't know this place very well, but he wouldn't be surprised if it was the kitchen. He had to see what it was. He went out of bed, got changed and hurried into the kitchen to see what it was. "Is everything okay!?" He asked, worried if someone got hurt.

Toshiro was glaring at the air, as if something was where he was looking, but Ichigo didn't see anything. Ichigo only looked at Toshiro, confused. He noticed that the tamer had claw marks on his arm and was bleeding. Toshiro noticed Ichigo looking at him. "What the hell are you looking at 'me' for!? The intruder is just before me! It is a dragon that can become invisible. I'm sure you've heard of them. But I wonder how it got inside the house!"

"What should I do!?" Ichigo asked.

Toshiro frowned. "I'll handle this! Just you stay back!" The tamer ordered. Before Ichigo could protest. The dragon suddenly became visible and was about to attack Toshiro. The slayer was about to move in and save him, but was surprised when he saw Toshiro stopping the attacking dragon with his bare hand. Ice suddenly came out of nowhere freezing the dragon over and it shattered to bits.

Ichigo was confused. "How did you do that?"

The tamer sighed. "I'll explain another time" He walked over to the other dragons that had been hiding under the table. "You can come out now. He is gone" The little dragons, one by one, came crawling back from under the table.

Toshiro sat on a chair, looking as if he was caught in thoughts. "What are you thinking about?" Ichigo asked him.

The tamer looked at all the shattered ice on the floor. "It's just, why would a dragon come inside the house? It makes no sense. Dragons hunt in the wild, they don't go inside houses like this. It must have been after something. But what?"

It looked like Toshiro had an idea, but Ichigo wasn't sure if he should ask about it or not. His curiosity got the better of him. "It looks like you have an idea what the dragon was after?"

Toshiro looked at the slayer, a bit surprised. "How could you tell?" He then shook his head to the sides. "Never mind. You are right. I do have an idea about what it wanted. But I'm not entirely sure about it. Because, then it would mean someone is controlling those dragons"

Ichigo was surprised. "You mean, there's another person who can tame dragons?" He asked.

The tamer shook his head to the sides. "No, I mean, someone is 'controlling' them somehow. it didn't look to me, that dragon was tamed" He looked like he was caught in his thoughts again. "Now I think about it, those dragons that were attacking us some weeks ago, could be controled as well"

Just then, Kisuke entered the kitchen. He noticed all the shattered ice. "What has happened here?"

Ichigo was taken aback. "You mean, you didn't hear all the commotion!?"

Kisuke just scratched the back of his head. "What commotion? I just woke up" Ichigo couldn't believe it. _'He can sleep through all that? This guy sure is something'_

Toshiro only sighed. "Typical Urahara"

* * *

Well, I hope you guys liked it^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	7. Chapter 7: Another cave

Hey again^^ Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 7. Another cave.

* * *

After they had cleaned up the mess in the kitchen. The three of them were sitting at the table, eating breakfast. They'd told Kisuke about everything that happened. "Wait a minute. Are you saying that Hitsugaya was the one who made all that ice appear?" Kisuke looked at Toshiro, with a questioning look. And Ichigo was surprised that Kisuke didn't know about this.

Toshiro only turned his head to the side, refusing to answer. That popped a vein on Ichigo's forehead and made Kisuke sigh. "Toshiro, you said you would explain it later. Well, now is later! So spit out!" Ichigo ordered. The tamer took a bite from the bread. Still not looking at them. Only being stubborn to keep his mouth shut. It just made another vein pop on the slayer's forehead. "Toshiro!"

Toshiro took another bite of the bread, smirking as he did. Ichigo noticed. _'I can't believe this brat! He knows we're curious! He's just mocking us about this! Although, he looks so cute with crumbs on his face- No! No time to think about how cute he is! He wont get away with this!'_ Ichigo raised from the chair and pointed accusingly at Toshiro. "Stop mocking us, and tell us already!"

The tamer only chuckled. "Okay, I just wanted to see what your reaction of being ignored would be. And actually, I said I would explain it some other time. But I guess I could explain it now"

Ichigo settled down again. He crossed his arms to his chest, having an irritated frown on his face. "You better"

Ignoring the irritation on the other's face, Toshiro began to explain. "When I tamed my first dragon, a special bond was created between us. It is like we are connected. I am able to wield his powers"

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" Kisuke asked.

Toshiro sighed. "Do I honestly have to answer that? Who knows what goes through your mind"

The ex-dragon slayer scratched the back of his neck while smiling nervously. "Fair enough"

Ichigo was confused. "You can wield his powers?"

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Well, aren't you quick to catch up?" He asked sarcastically.

The slayer didn't say anything to that and just chose to ignore it. "But, that was 'ice'! No dragon except the ice dragon should have those kind of powers. Does that mean, you tamed the ice dragon?"

Toshiro raised an amused eyebrow. "Maybe there is a brain in that head of your's after all"

"So, the ice dragon lives?"

Toshiro sighed. "Yes he does. Stop asking more questions about the ice dragon, because I wont tell more about him"

Ichigo frowned. He knew this was as much information he would get from the tamer about the ice dragon. "I think I'll take a little walk" Ichigo said and left...

* * *

He had walked around on the mountain for not less than an hour. He began to hear small barf as if a child was trying to bark like a dog. He turned to see a small dragon had followed him. "Lullaby? What are you doing here? How long have you been following me?" The little dark-brown dragon only wagged his tail. "I forgot, you can't talk" A little happy barf from the little dragon...

* * *

"Are you going to follow me around everywhere?" The slayer was a little annoyed that Lullaby kept bumping into him when he stopped for a moment. He looked around for a while. "Now, which way was the house again?" He asked himself. The little dragon only looked happily at Ichigo. Ichigo bumped his fist into his palm. "Wait. You know the way, right?" He asked the little dragon. Lullaby nodded eagerly. "Then show me the way" Ichigo said, reliefed. The little dragon began to run in some direction...

* * *

They stopped before a large cave in the mountain. "Uhm...this is not the house" Ichigo said to the small dragon. Lullaby shook his head to the sides. He began to shove Ichigo into the cave.

Ichigo had no idea what the little dragon wanted that was in the cave. Ichigo found a little flashlight that he'd gotten from Tatsuki. They walked further into the cave and the deeper they got, the colder it was.

Small clouds came from their breaths. But they continued to walk. Until their path ended with a wall. Ichigo lit on the wall with the flashlight and noticed it was pure ice. Actually, it looked more like ice pillars that formed a wall. _'Is it normal to find ice in a cave in the mountain? Could it really be that cold? It may be close to winter, but still?'_

Ichigo tensed when he heard footsteps coming closer. He looked around to see if he could find something to hide behind. He spotted a big rock. He took Lullaby and hid behind it. He peeped from behind the rock to see who was coming. It was dark as he had turned off the flashlight as not to bust himself. But he could guess by how light the footsteps sounded it had to be someone who was a bit small.

Lullaby began to struggle in Ichigo's grip. He let go and the small dragon ran over to the person. He began to get a little anxious about it. He was sure he would get busted now. But he still kept quiet. If there was a chance he wouldn't get busted, he wouldn't dare make a noise.

He tensed when he heard the person begin to talk. "Come forth. Show yourself" Lullaby had busted him. But he didn't move. "If you don't come from behind that rock, Kurosaki, I will have to drag you out" Ichigo awkwardly stepped over to the person. He turned on the flashlight again and his eyes widened when he noticed it was Toshiro. The tamer only rolled his eyes. "Are you really that surprised to see me?"

"uhm, what are you doing here?"

Toshiro frowned. "No, the question would be, what are 'you' doing here, hiding behind a rock?"

The slayer pointed to Lullaby. "Well, I was taking a walk and got lost. Lullaby had followed me, so I asked him to lead the way to the house. Instead he led me to this cave and then you came, so I hid behind the rock, because I didn't really want to disturb you"

Toshiro only shook his head to the sides. "It would look like you to get lost" He then looked at Ichigo with a serious look on his face. "I don't really care what you do, but you should get out of here and don't ever go inside this cave again" He turned to leave. "I don't want you to find out about stuff you really should keep your nose out of" Then he started to walk out of the cave. Ichigo and Lullaby followed him, but the slayer was curious about what Toshiro didn't want him to find out...

* * *

"I'm going to my room" Toshiro told Ichigo and Kisuke. And left them alone with the eaters.

Ichigo was still very curious. He looked at Kisuke. "Urahara, do you know why he is acting this way?"

Kisuke only shook his head 'no'. "I don't know. He's a strange one. Sometimes, he's acting normal. Other times, he just keeps for himself. By the way, what did you do that made him this way?"

Ichigo put his hands up in defense. "How should 'I' know? I don't freaking know what goes through that guy's mind. I just went into some weird cave. Do you know anything about a cave that he doesn't want anyone to enter?"

Kisuke thought about it for a while. "No. I'm afraid I don't know about any other cave, than the one the dragons are inside"

"Oh"

Kisuke then looked at Ichigo, his fan covering his mouth, but Ichigo was sure he had a grin on his face. "So, you really like him, don't you?"

Ichigo tensed. He looked at Kisuke with disbelief. "W-what did you say!?"

Kisuke put the fan down and as Ichigo had guessed, there was a grin on his face. He patted Ichigo on the back. "Now, now, don't be shy. You can tell me everything about it. It is nothing to be embarrassed about. He's good-looking"

Ichigo almost fell flat on the floor. He turned pale, but a very deep blush had formed on his cheeks. "That's none of your business" He almost yelled it out.

Kisuke only laughed and patted Ichigo on the back some more. "There, there. You don't have to hide it. It's obvious anyway. The only reason Hitsugaya hasn't found out yet, is because he doesn't know he's gay" He stopped patting the flushed boy on the back. "He is in denial. Such a shame"

Ichigo was surprised. "How would 'you' know if he's gay or not?"

Kisuke scratched the top of his hat. "That's a good question. How 'do' I know?" He then scratched the back of his neck, smiling in an odd way. "Well, the truth is, I 'don't' know"

The slayer felt like slapping the man across his face, but kept himself from doing so. "Don't get my hopes up, you freak!" He yelled.

The ex-slayer pointed at Ichigo. A satisfied expression on his face. "Ah! I knew it! You 'do' like him" Ichigo's face burning hot of embarrassment. He couldn't help it anymore. The next Kisuke got the image of, was a hand moving fast towards his vision and then a hot feeling on his face.

* * *

I hope you liked it^^

And please vote on my poll.

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	8. Chapter 8: Blame the snow

Hooray! Another chapter^^ Sorry for all errors I've made, for the last chapters too. Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 8. Blame the snow.

* * *

Ichigo was on the way to the room he was given for as long as he would stay. But he stopped when he heard voices coming from another room. He was curious about it and went over to see that the door wasn't fully closed, there was a small gap. Someone had forgot to close the door properly. He peeked through the gap and noticed that Toshiro was with the stranger that had a broken leg.

He could hear their conversation. "...why?" He heard Toshiro say. He was sitting on a chair besides the man.

The man was sitting up in bed. "Master, I don't like to see you weak and hurt. That is why I want you to talk about it. You can't keep it in. You have to talk about it. That way you can ease up some more, by sharing your burden. I don't want to call a weakling my master" The man sounded a bit harsh about it. Ichigo's eyes widened. _'What is this burden? And why the hell is that man calling Toshiro master!?'_

The tamer sighed. "Fine. If it was anyone else, I wouldn't even consider it. But it being you, I suppose I can tell you. Well, it's just, that I keep thinking about Kusaka"

The man put a hand on Toshiro's head. "Master, that was an accident. You had no idea that was going to happen"

Toshiro stood up a bit abrupt. "But it was still my fault!" Ichigo felt like he didn't really want to hear this. He hurried to the room he had been given and closed the door.

_'What is going on with Toshiro and that man? How do they know each other? Why was that man calling Toshiro master? And who the hell is Kusaka!? I don't really get it' So many questions swirled in Ichigo's mind. 'And what were they talking about? What was Toshiro's fault?'_ Feeling like he needed to clear his mind, he took the book he'd gotten from Tatsuki.

He began to read in it. Something more about the marks dragon slayers had.

"A dragon slayer's mark is formed like a dragon. And mostly placed on his back. But if a dragon slayer is special in some way, the marking will be placed on the side of his neck.

The dragon slayer court has a different kind of marking. Their marking is placed on their side. They are formed like dragons as well, but the dragons are forming numbers from 1 to 5. Number 1, being the head of the court. Who is the strongest of all dragon slayers, followed by the others"

This interested Ichigo. _'Didn't Toshiro have a mark on his side forming the number 3?'_ His eyes widened. _'Wait. That means Toshiro was a member of the court!'_ He flipped through the pages again, finding the page with some information of the dragon slayer court.

"The court is occupied with five members.

Yamamoto Shigekuni: Number 1 and head of the court...

Aizen Sousuke: Number 2...

Ichimaru Gin: Number 3...

Kuchiki Byakuya: Number 4...

Kenpachi Zaraki: Number 5..."

There were some information about every one of them, but Ichigo didn't feel like reading it. That was all there stood about the court. The rest, apparently, was secret. Ichigo was a bit disappointed. "I guess they don't write about former members" Ichigo was sure Toshiro had been in the court. He had that kind of mark after all.

He just had to ask Toshiro personally.

It suddenly scratched on the door. He could tell it was one of the dragons, seeing as, had it been Kisuke or Toshiro, they would have knocked. He opened the door and Lullaby came inside the room. He looked a bit sad. "Is something wrong, Lullaby?" Ichigo asked. The little dragon nodded. "What is it?"

Lullaby walked over to the small desk there was in the room. He opened a drawer in it and took out a blank paper and a pen with his mouth. He put the paper on the floor, but the pen was still in his mouth. He started to scribble something down on the paper. Ichigo was surprised the dragon had learned to do that.

Lullaby finished and gave the paper to Ichigo. The slayer took it. He was surprised to se words written on the paper. It was as if a child had wrote them down, but he could make out what the words were.

"Me sorry.

Me not mean for orange to get in trouble. Me just want orange see cave, because me am sure orange can help master.

Master not know it, but we all worried about master.

Hyourinmaru hate the most. Hyourinmaru hate to see master like this. Me know Hyourinmaru not like to admit to anyone else, Hyourinmaru care about master. Hyourinmaru is protective of master. But me not blame Hyourinmaru"

Ichigo was a bit confused. "Okay, to get this straight. You call Toshiro, master?" A nod from the dragon. "And you want me to help him?" A nod from the dragon. "And that is why you showed me the cave?" Another nod from the dragon. Ichigo sighed. "Okay, I get that part. But what the hell is up with this!? You call me 'orange'!?" A sly smile and a nod from the dragon. Ichigo let out an irritated sigh. "Well, at least now I know you don't see black and white"

The dragon only shrugged. Then Ichigo looked at the dragon. "But who is Hyourinmaru? I think I remember Toshiro mentioning that name before". Lullaby took the paper and pen again. He scribbled on the other side of the paper. He gave it back to Ichigo when he was done.

Ichigo took the paper and began to read.

"Hyourinmaru is dragon.

Master get power from Hyourinmaru"

"So Hyourinmaru is the ice dragon?" A nod from Lullaby. "I guess that explains that. But I've never seen Hyourinmaru before" Lullaby nodded again. "What? You mean I have seen the dragon?" Lullaby went over to the door and turned, expecting Ichigo to follow. Ichigo followed Lullaby out of the room.

Lullaby led him to the door to the room the stranger was in. He saw Lullaby stop there. "What are we doing here?" He asked the little dragon. The door still wasn't closed properly. There still was a small gap. He could see Toshiro was gone. The man was lying in the bed. Ichigo's eyes widened. "Wait. You don't mean that man is the ice dragon?" Lullaby nodded.

"What the hell are the two of you doing here?" They turned around to face a frowning Toshiro.

Ichigo began to stutter. "Uh, w-we just...uhm...we j-just wanted t-to see how t-the man is doing" He lied.

Toshiro lifted an eyebrow. He sighed. "Well, if you want to, you can just go inside. He doesn't bite...too hard" He smirked at the last words.

"No. That's fine. We don't want to bother him" Ichigo said. Lullaby nodded.

Toshiro took Ichigo's arm. "Okay, but come with me for a moment" He sounded enthusiastic for him to be. He was smiling. He dragged Ichigo out of the house. He dragged Ichigo a bit away from the house. He let go of the confused slayer. "Stand right here. And look up into the sky" He demanded. He stood just besides Ichigo and looked up at the sky himself.

Soon, small snowflakes started to fall down from the sky. He heard Toshiro giggle and looked at him. "I love to see the snow fall. I've waited for this for a long time" Toshiro just said out of nowhere. He seemed different. Happier. Like a child. _'Cute'_ Ichigo couldn't help but smile.

He suddenly began to think there was something fishy about this. Toshiro never acted this way. This had to be some kind of trap. He frowned. "Okay, who are you?" He asked accusingly.

Toshiro only smiled back. "Is something wrong with the way I am?" He asked.

Ichigo was being a bit unsure. "Yeah?"

The tamer only stepped closer. "I like the snow. I'm always happier when I see the snow. But that you're here, I feel oddly happier than any other times I've seen it fall" He sat down on the ground, patting the spot next to him, expecting Ichigo to sit down next to him. He never broke that adorable smile.

Ichigo sat down next to the oddly happy tamer. So, the snow made him happy? That was strange, but not impossible. He suddenly blushed as he remembered Toshiro telling him that he was happier than normal that Ichigo was there. "So, you like the snow? And that's all?" He asked.

Toshiro giggled. "I don't know what it is, but I just like it very much" He put his head on Ichigo's shoulder. "It's nice" Ichigo's already blushing face got a deeper shade. He unconsciously put an arm around Toshiro's shoulders. And without knowing it himself, Toshiro got a bit closer to Ichigo.

After staying that way for some time, they realized what they were doing. Both of them. But they didn't pull back. Neither one. just blushing a bit. To Ichigo, it was as if he'd just achieved the one thing he could never have. But to Toshiro, he couldn't, because it felt comfortable and safe. It had been a long time since he last felt safe. And that had been when he was a child and lived with his grandmother and that stupid bedwetter girl, Momo.

Something about Ichigo, though. Made him want to stay like this. He was happy. He didn't know what it was, but he liked to blame the snow for it.

* * *

Okay, maybe a bit rushed, sorry. But thank you for reading anyway^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	9. Chapter 9: Flashback

Hey^^ I hope you haven't been waiting too long for this story. Sorry if you did. Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 9. Flashback.

* * *

Ichigo and Toshiro were sitting at the table once again. The five dragons were lying on the floor in different places, all spread out and snoring in their sleep. Kisuke was in his room, working on something. Ichigo looked at the oddly happy tamer. "Toshiro, the mark on your side" Ichigo said out of nowhere.

The tamer's smile faded. He raised an eyebrow. "What about it?"

"It is forming a number. And I've read that only people from the dragon slayer court bear a mark forming a number on their side. Have you been in the court?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes"

Ichigo frowned. "Can you tell me what happened. Why you aren't in the court anymore?"

"No. And you shouldn't even try to find that out. You wouldn't understand. Just stay out of it"

"Then, can you tell me why you don't want me near that cave?" Ichigo asked.

Toshiro frowned. "No" He sounded firm.

"Toshiro, please? The dragons are worried about you. They believe I can help you. Hyourinmaru hates to see you like this" Ichigo said.

The tamer's eyes widened. "What do you know about Hyourinmaru!?"

"I know he's the ice dragon. I know that man with the broken leg, is Hyourinmaru. I know he cares about you. I know-"

"That's enough!" Toshiro yelled, cutting him off. "That's enough" He repeated himself with a lower voice. "How do you know all of this? Why would you even care?"

The slayer looked down. "Lullaby told me. Or, he didn't actually 'tell' me. He wrote things down on a piece of paper and showed me" He admitted.

Toshiro looked down as well. "I should have figured he would be the one who told you. I should never have taught him how to write. It is best you don't know anything about it. You would never understand. You would call me a monster and never be able to look me in the eyes again"

Ichigo looked at Toshiro. "It can't be that bad" He said.

Toshiro looked up and glaring at Ichigo. "Can't be that bad!?" He snapped. "If you knew what I have done, you would be disgusted with me! You don't understand!"

Ichigo grabbed Toshiro's hand in order to make him relax. He only tensed. "Relax, Toshiro. You don't know what I will think of you if you don't try me out" He smiled a reassuring smile. "You can tell me. I promise I wont judge you"

Seeing the truth in his words, Toshiro decided to tell him. He nodded slowly. "Fine..."

* * *

_The boy was running towards a large stone building. He was in hurry. He'd just read the letter. He had a very bad feeling about his friend writing about having a bad feeling about going. He burst the door open. "Kusaka!" He yelled._

_There were three other men in the building. All three of them shook their heads. "He's already gone" The one with brown hair and glasses said._

_The silver-haired one was smiling the smile that never faded from his lips. "Don' worry. He'll be back soon enough"_

_The old man with the long beard only kept silent._

_"I'm sorry for just barging in. I need to find Kusaka. Where did he leave off to?" The boy asked._

_The silverette's smile seemed to falter the slightest, but he quickly got it back. "He left to where no dragon slayer has been before. The mountains. But why are ya in such a hurry to find him?"_

_The boy only turned away. leaving. Never answering his question..._

* * *

_He had walked for days to get to the mountains. He never found the one he had looked for on the way there. So he must already be in the mountains. The boy walked further and further. He reached the mountains. He at end found a cave. He walked into the cave. "Kusaka? Are you in here?" His question echoed through the whole cave._

_**"Who's there?"** he heard a deep and rumbling voice coming from further in the cave. The white-haired boy went further into the cave where he had heard the noise. His eyes widened as he saw a huge dragon made of ice. The dragon spotted him. **"Who are you, boy?"**_

_He stepped a bit closer. "My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro. I am looking for a friend of mine. Have you by any chance seen anyone?"_

**_"No"_**

_"Oh. I am sorry for having disturbed you then" He turned to leave._

_The dragon used his tail to block the boy's way out. He looked at the dragon surprised. **"Can you help me, boy?"** He asked._

_The white-haired boy was confused. "If I can" He answered._

**_"Will you help me find a name? A name I will like"_**

_The boy thought about it. He nodded. "I will try to find a name for you" The dragon drew back his tail and waited patiently for the boy to find a name. "It is hard to find a name. What about Hyourinmaru?" He asked._

_The dragon thought about it. **"Hyourinmaru? I like that name. From now on, that will be my name. And you will be my master, young one"**_

_Suddenly there were heard footsteps coming closer. "Kusaka?" Toshiro turned around to see who was coming. His eyes widened when he saw that it was indeed the person he had looked for._

_"Hitsugaya?" The black-haired man smiled and was happy to see the one he loved. He then got a serious look on his face. "What are you doing here?" He noticed the dragon standing behind him. "Hitsugaya, look out!" He yelled._

_The white-haired boy looked behind. He didn't notice anything out of place. He looked back at his friend. "What's wrong?" He asked._

_The black-haired man took out his sword. "The ice dragon is just behind you! move out of the way! I will get him!"_

_"No! Kusaka! Wait!" The boy yelled. But the man was already running with high speed after the dragon. "Stop!" The white-haired boy yelled, holding his hands up as trying to stop him. But Just then, a blast of ice came flowing out of nowhere. It hit the man and he was trapped inside the ice, motionless. The boy's eyes were wide in horror. "W-what happened?"_

_The dragon looked at him. **"You froze him, young one"**_

_The boy looked at his hands. "I...'I', did this?" He looked at the dragon. Obvious regret showing in his eyes. "H-how is that possible?"_

_The dragon sighed. **"When you gave me a name, that was when I decided you would be my master. An therefore, you tamed me. A spacial bond was created between us. You were able to wield my powers"**_

_The boy dropped to his knees. "This is not fair. This is not fair. I never meant to freeze him. Isn't there a way to undo this?"_

_**"I am sorry, young one. There is nothing to do"** The dragon then made a wall of ice pillars block their way to the frozen man. **"Now no one will find out about this"**_

_"I have to tell the court about this..."_

* * *

_The old man with the long beard did not seem too happy. "This will be considered murder. A crime that you must be punished for. Therefor, I hereby ban you from the dragon slayer court. You are banned to the mountains and you may never leave the mountains" He stroke his beard thoughtfully. "And as for the ice dragon, he will remain unknown in the dragon slayers' learning books for quite a while longer. This little meeting will stay between only us from the court. You are now dismissed..."_

* * *

"I killed my best friend. I caused death upon another dragon slayer, which is the highest crime to commit in a dragon slayer's world. But they chose to ban me instead of executing me. And every time I see that mark on my side, I am reminded of what I have done. Try to look me in the eyes now and tell me you aren't disgusted with me" He was looking away.

Ichigo shook his head. "How can I look you in the eyes, if you aren't letting me?" Toshiro looked at him surprised. "That's better" He put his other hand on Toshiro's. "I am not disgusted with you. You never meant to do it. It was an accident"

Toshiro blinked. "You're not?"

Ichigo smiled. "No. I'm not"

Just then, Kisuke decided to show up. His mouth was covered by the fan. "Well, well. Ain't we lovey dovey today?" He said in a mocking tone, pointing at Ichigo's hands holding Toshiro's.

Both boys looked at their hands, then at each other. They hurriedly pulled away and blushed. "Shut up, Urahara" Both muttered.

He poked to Toshiro's red cheek. "You're not gay and yet, you're blushing?" He mocked.

The tamer slapped his hand away. "S-shut up! This doesn't mean anything!" He yelled, clearly embarrassed.

* * *

I know...it's not very good, but...yeah

Anyway, I hope you still liked it^^

And please vote on my poll. Thank you^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	10. Chapter 10: Magic

Hello^^ A new chapter. Yaaay^^ Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 10. Magic.

* * *

"It can't be that hard to tame a dragon, since you only have to give them a name" Ichigo thought out loud. Kisuke had gone back to his room to work on whatever he now did in his room.

Toshiro frowned. "Don't be stupid, Kurosaki. Just because I tamed Hyourinmaru that way, doesn't mean all the other dragons will be that easy to tame. If it was that way, don't you think there would be way more dragon tamers than dragon slayers?" He asked rhetorical. "Then anyone could have done it. Even a child. Taming a dragon can be complicated. Some are easy to tame. Others are harder than outrun a hyperactive cheetah"

"Interesting way of putting it" Ichigo muttered.

Toshiro shot him a half-hearted glare. "I'm just giving you an idea of how hard it can be" His face softened, a bit. "Anyway, why did you decide to become a dragon slayer?"

Ichigo looked down. "I had to"

Toshiro raised a brow. "You had to? How come?"

Ichigo looked back at Toshiro. "My family was kidnapped by a dragon. My dad, mom, and my sisters. I want to find them. I want to make sure they are safe. I just know they are alive. I can feel it"

Toshiro's eyes widened. "Your family was kidnapped by a dragon? That's highly unusual. Dragons do not kidnap people. They have no reason to" Toshiro mused. "Something must be up. The only explanation I can think of, is that someone is controlling dragons. It's the only explanation why the dragons are acting this way all of a sudden"

Ichigo felt angry about it. "If someone is controlling dragons, then why the hell kidnap my family!? What has my family ever done to that someone!? When I find that bastard, I will make them pay!" Ichigo swore.

"Calm down" Toshiro said and got Ichigo to calm down a little. "I'm interested to know why, as well. But it doesn't help just yelling up about it. Look, you tried to help me out with my problem, so now I will return the favor. I will help you as good as I can to find your family. I will do anything that is possible for me to do. As long as it doesn't mean for me to leave the mountains"

Ichigo smiled. "Thanks Toshiro"

Toshiro smiled back. "What is your family like? You seem to love them a lot"

"I do" Ichigo said. "They are a bit weird, but I love them. My dad is the craziest one of them. He constantly tries to make a surprise attacks on me. But I know he only does it so I will be prepared if anything happens. He can have his moments too" He smiled. "My mom is very kind. She's headstrong and beautiful. My sister, Yuzu, wants to be just like her. She helps her a lot with everything she can. My other sister, Karin, she's a little tomboy-ish. She plays ball and hangs out with the guys in the village. Dad's not too happy about it though" He chuckled.

Toshiro only smiled. "Your family sounds interesting"

Ichigo stopped the chuckle and looked at Toshiro curiously. "What about your family?" He asked.

The tamer sighed. "I don't really know. I've never met them. I don't know if they are dead or alive, or even if I have any siblings or not. I've lived with my grandmother and a girl named Hinamori Momo" Ichigo didn't say more. The tamer looked out the window. "Hey, Kurosaki, look outside. The scarlet stars have shown themselves. Would you like to go outside and look at them?" Toshiro said suddenly.

Ichigo looked out the window. He had never seen anything like it before. He nodded. They got changed and went outside into the cold snow. There wasn't much, but there was enough to make snow angels and build snowmen if they liked to. And it had just started to snow! "The stars are beautiful" Ichigo said as he looked at the scarlet stained stars above. Never noticing that Toshiro had scooped up some snow and made a ball out of it. Ichigo suddenly got a snowball in the face. "What the-!?"

He saw Toshiro laugh at him. "I got you straight in the face" He proudly announced.

The slayer got a smirk on his lips. "Oh yeah?" He bent down to scoop up snow with both his hands trying to get as much snow as possible. When he was satisfied with it, he was just about to throw it after Toshiro when another snowball came flying against him and hit him in the face. He had been so surprised by it, that he fell and had dropped his own snowball straight into the air and it fell straight on his head again.

Toshiro was laughing some more. "I got you a second time! You're too slow, Kurosaki" He mocked. "That makes 2 for me and -1 for you"

Ichigo stood up. "Why -1?"

Toshiro laughed. "Because you hit yourself with your own snowball, idiot" He teased.

Ichigo smirked. "We'll see who'll win this fight in the end" And then the snowball fight started...

* * *

When the snowball fight had ended, both boys were tired and lying in the snow besides each other. Both were wet after the fight, but didn't really think too much of it. "Who won, by the way?" Ichigo asked, while laughing, not expecting an answer.

"I hate to admit it Kurosaki, but you did" Toshiro replied. "I managed to hit you with 86 snowballs and you hit me with 90. But since you hit yourself with your own snowball, you only got 89" He mocked a little.

The slayer gaped. "You actually counted?" What he was more surprised over, was that the snowballs had been flying through the air constantly. How could he have not lost count or anything? "Wait a minute. Are you just saying that? Or is that really true?"

Toshiro rolled his eyes and smirked. "Guess you'll never know" Was all he replied to that. Ichigo frowned. Both looked at the scarlet stars. Toshiro smiled. "Did you know, when the scarlet stars reveal themselves, the night is full of magic?"

Ichigo sat up and only looked at him in disbelief. "I don't believe in magic"

Toshiro sat up as well. "I do" He looked at Ichigo with a smirk. "Besides, if it isn't magic, how do you think I can wield Hyourinmaru's powers? And would dragons really exist if it wasn't for the existence of magic?" He shrugged. "They say dragons are magical creatures after all"

Ichigo was being stubborn. "Nothing you say, will change my mind about magic"

Toshiro rolled his eyes with a smile on his lips. "Then how about love?"

Ichigo was stunned for a moment. "W-what do you m-mean about that?" He stuttered.

The tamer chuckled. "How do you explain love? Don't they say love is magical as well?"

Ichigo frowned. "That is only a thing people say. It's just a feeling, nothing magical about it" He said stubbornly.

Toshiro came a little closer to Ichigo. Ichigo couldn't help but feel both comfortable and uncomfortable by the closeness of their faces. "Is that so?" Toshiro whispered. Ichigo gulped and nodded. Toshiro got even closer. "Are you completely sure?" He kept on questioning.

Ichigo could see Toshiro's emerald like eyes, closely now. They were so beautiful. They were shining like real jewels. All he knew, was, they were captivating him, almost hypnotizing him, as if it was...did he dare say it?...Magic. "I d-don't believe in m-magic" He stuttered.

The tamer retreated. He was frowning. "Do you know, it brings bad luck for someone to say they don't believe in magic, when under the scarlet stars?" He gave Ichigo a side way glance.

Ichigo frowned. "Stop that stupid talk about magic already. I don't believe in magic, or bad luck for that matter" He stated.

Toshiro chuckled. "Suit yourself. Just don't say I didn't warn you when you are being followed by bad luck"

Ichigo stood up. "Whatever" He was about to walk away, when he tripped over something and landed on top of Toshiro. His eyes were wide when he realized how very close their lips were.

Toshiro had never seen it coming. He suddenly was lying on the ground, when Ichigo had tripped and landed on top of him. He was being uncomfortably close to his face. "See? I told you it was bad luck" He said.

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck. "I don't see this as bad luck" Actually, it was more like a good dream. He really just felt like closing the gap between their lips, but didn't do it.

Toshiro's eyes widened before they narrowed. He had a blush on his cheeks, but chose not to think too much about it. "Get off of me" He demanded.

The slayer hurriedly got off Toshiro. "S-sorry" He muttered.

After a moment of complete silence, Toshiro stood up. He looked at Ichigo. "Lets just forget about that and go inside. It is very late. I'm sure you want to get some rest. Tomorrow, Urahara is going to take you to a village he usually goes to, to buy some food for us. Maybe you'll meet Penny there. But be careful since you now are followed by bad luck" He walked into the house.

Ichigo frowned. "I still don't believe in magic or bad luck" he said to himself. "It's all just humbug" He went inside the house, but not before stumbling over a rock on the ground and got himself a blue eye, declaring in frustration, 'This doesn't mean I'm followed by bad luck!'.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter^^

Please vote on my poll, thank you^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	11. Chapter 11: The Village

I hope you guys haven't been waiting too long for this chapter^^ Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 11. The village.

* * *

"Don't forget it Kurosaki" He said teasingly. "You have to be very careful. Bad luck is nothing to spook around with" Toshiro smirked.

Ichigo frowned. "Whatever"

Kisuke scratched his own cheek. "Okay? Uhm, are you ready to go?" He asked, having no idea about what the two were talking about. Ichigo nodded. Both of them went out the door and were on their way. But Ichigo glanced back at the house. _'What is this strange feeling? It feels like something is missing. I already miss Toshiro'_ He gave himself a mental slap and forced himself to look away from the house. _'What the hell, Ichigo? You're just getting to know the guy. Any feelings for him shouldn't be this strong. What the hell is wrong with me!? Get a grip!'_ He told himself.

Kisuke was watching as Ichigo made some weird grimaces. "You know, those grimaces you're doing are kind of cute. But I have to ask, is something wrong?" He asked.

Ichigo tensed a little, before putting on a frown. "No. Nothing's wrong. But, uhm, is he going to be okay?"

Kisuke smiled knowingly. "Ah, so you're worried about him. I can't blame you. I was worried about him the first time I left him alone, as well. And when I got back, everything was just fine. I really worried myself for nothing at all. Besides, he can take care of himself. He has, after all, been a member of the dragon slayer court. Only the best get to be. I always admired him for that. And I was jealous. Hard to believe, right? I never thought it was fair a child like him could enter the dragon slayer court, when I couldn't. That was how our rivalry began. But I slowly learned to accept it and we became good friends"

Ichigo was surprised. "You were jealous of him?" He just couldn't believe Kisuke would be jealous. He just didn't seem like the kind of guy that got jealous.

Kisuke nodded. "I was. I always tried to become a part of the court. But I never was good enough. When Hitsugaya and I started to become friends, the court wanted to separate us again. We just didn't want to. Then Hitsugaya got banned. I moved to the mountains with him. They told me Hitsugaya got banned because of our friendship, but I never believed it. That is no real reason to ban anyone. Ever since then, I've tried to figure out the real reason why. But I still don't know"

Ichigo's eyes widened. He knew the real reason. Why didn't Kisuke know? Wasn't he his best friend? Why did Toshiro keep it from him? Now he thought about it, it could be because of what Toshiro had told him...that he would think he was a monster? Ichigo decided to just keep quiet about it.

All lost in thought, he never noticed a branch sticking out of the ground and tripped over it. He quickly stood up again. "Stupid thing!" He yelled in annoyance. He could just see Toshiro's smirk before him. He could just imagine him saying it. 'What'd I tell ya' He stubbornly ignored it and walked with his chin held high in pride. He wouldn't admit it had been bad luck. He just had been too lost in thought. And it had nothing to with magic either...

* * *

It had taken them about a half a day to get to the nearest village. But many things had happened to Ichigo on the way. He'd fell many times and dragons had popped up constantly. He had even been taken on a flying lesson by a dragon and crashed down on a tree. He was hurt many places on his body. But he still held his chin up in pride, refusing to call it bad luck or magic.

"Excuse me sir?" A girl had come to Ichigo. She had black hair that was held up into pigtails. Her eyes were blue and curious.

Ichigo smiled and bent down to the girl's level. "Yes?" He asked.

The girl looked away to a guy with red hair, that was hiding behind a little shop's wall, nodding to her. She looked back at Ichigo. "A-are you a dragon slayer? Is that why you have that huge sword?" She asked shyly.

Kisuke stepped to Ichigo's side just then. He too bent down to the girl's level. He patted her on her head. "Hello, Ururu. I see you've met Ichigo. Yes, he's a dragon slayer" He told her with a bit enthusiasm. The girl's eyes lightened up a bit.

She hugged Kisuke. "Mister Kisuke! You're back!" She suddenly pulled back and her face saddened. "Mister Kisuke..." She said sadly. "Penny is not doing so well. I think she might be sick"

The boy with the red hair stepped over to them and whacked the girl's head. "Stupid! You were not supposed to tell him!"

Kisuke stood up. He put his hand on the boy's head. The boy froze. "You're as fiery as always Jinta. That's a good thing. But try not to hurt your girlfriend too much" Kisuke smiled.

The boy's cheeks reddened. He slapped Kisuke's hand off. "She's not my girlfriend!" He stuck out his tongue.

Kisuke only laughed happily...

* * *

Ichigo had been told about the kids. They had lost their parents to a dragon. A man named Tsukabishi Tessai and a woman named Shihouin Yoruichi, were taking care of them, but the man was doing most of the babysitting. Tessai was working in a shop and the kids helped him.

Yoruichi worked her but to keep the village safe from dragons. She was a dragon slayer as well. There was only her and one other woman named Soi fon, protecting the village from dragons. Dragons were attacking this village more than any other. Ichigo could only guess it was because there only were two dragon slayers in the village. Usually, there always were at least four.

Ichigo had heard about the two female dragon slayers before. They were quite famous around the country. People called them 'The flash queens' They were pretty fast.

He got to meet Penny as well. And just like Ururu had said, the she dragon didn't look too good. Ichigo felt sorry for the little dragon.

They were going to stay the night over in the village. Kisuke always did when he was here. He'd told Ichigo that.

"I'll take her to the boy in the mountains tomorrow, when we've gotten some sleep" Kisuke said. "He always knows what's wrong with the dragons" He then went out of the room, leaving Ichigo, Jinta and Ururu alone. They'd been sitting in a room in the shop, talking about random things, while Tessai had been taking care of customers, and Yoruichi hadn't come home yet.

Jinta rolled his eyes. "Oh great" He said sarcastically. "He's talking about the boy in the mountains again. Sometimes I wonder what that man's brain is made of? So stupid" He muttered.

"Boy in the mountains?" Ichigo couldn't help but ask. Was it Toshiro they were talking about?

Jinta rolled his eyes again. "He told us about a boy who is 'trapped in the mountains'. He says the boy has 'hair as white as snow'. His eyes look like 'emeralds'. He says the boy can 'tame dragons'. If you ask me, I say it's only a tail made up by that crazy idiot. As if a boy actually lives in the mountains" He snorted. "And could someone really 'live' with dragons, when they are so dangerous? I doubt it" He crossed his arms to his chest.

"But, Jinta. What about Penny? How is she tamed if the boy doesn't exist? Don't you think the boy really is in the mountains? Trapped?" She looked down sadly. "Poor guy. He must have been so lonely if it wasn't because of mister Kisuke. I wish the boy could be set free- Aaaw!"

She was cut of when Jinta pulled on her pigtails. "Stupid, Ururu! You believe too much! The boy doesn't exist! Geez! What's the next!? You want me to believe in magic!? get a grip!" He yelled at her.

Ururu managed to pry her pigtails out of the boy's grip. "B-but Jinta. Mister Kisuke always buys stuff here so he can bring it to the boy, so he wont have to starve in the mountains"

That earned her a whack on the head. "you're still being stupid, Ururu! I bet that fool is only buying stuff here and then goes hiding somewhere in the forest and eats it all by himself, just so we'll believe in his stupid story!"

Ichigo's eyes had widened all the while they had talked about this. He realized, what the girl was saying, was true. If it wasn't for Kisuke, he would be all alone with the dragons in the mountains. Like he was now, when they left. And he was trapped. That just broke Ichigo's heart. He knew that, but hearing it like this, was just unbearable. He would do something that would set Toshiro free. He swore it to himself.

And hearing Jinta talk about Toshiro as if he was just something a weird man had made up, really got on his nerves though. And when he said he 'didn't exist', that just made his blood boil. he didn't know why he was frustrated about it. He just was. Toshiro was real. Somehow, it got him to think about what Toshiro had told him the night before. When he'd told him about magic. Something made Ichigo's strong disbelief in magic, falter. What if magic really 'did' exist?

* * *

Did you like it? I hope you did^^

Please vote on my poll. Thank you^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	12. Chapter 12: Back home

Hello^^ Sorry it took so long with updating. Anyway, I don't want to keep you waiting any longer, so, here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 12. Back home.

* * *

The next day, everything was packed and ready. It was time to leave the village again, but not before Kisuke had told Jinta and Ururu more about 'The boy in the mountains'. He'd told about Toshiro wielding Hyourinmaru's powers.

Jinta slammed his fist on the table. "That's it! I've had enough of your stupid stories, old fool! I don't believe in them anyway! I wont believe it before I've met the guy myself!" He yelled.

Kisuke only patted the boy on his head and smiled. "Don't worry, Jinta. One day, you'll meet him" He assured him. "Until then, you'll just have to believe me, or not. It's entirely up to you" He grabbed the things they were going to have along on the trip back to the mountains. "Come on, Ichigo. We're leaving now. Oh, I almost forgot. Can you take Penny for me?"

Ichigo nodded. He took the little, sick, beige dragon carefully...

* * *

The trip home again, went better than the trip to the village. He'd only fell about three times. And only one dragon had popped up on their way. they were nearing the house now. "Urahara! Kurosaki! Watch out!" They heard a voice. It sounded like Toshiro. But it came from up in the sky. Both looked up and a dragon was about to crash down. Kisuke hurriedly ran away, but Ichigo couldn't get his feet to move.

The dragon came crashing down on the ground and slid over the ground, and landed just one inch before Ichigo. He'd nearly dropped Penny. Ichigo stood like frozen, with wide eyes. When he finally snapped out of it, he scrambled to the ground out of shock. That had been too close. He noticed the dragon was made purely out of ice.

Toshiro came sliding down from the back of the dragon. He ran over to Ichigo. "Are you okay!? You're covered in bruises everywhere!" He said, concerned.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine" He stood up. "These bruises happened on the way to the village. It's nothing. But that dragon doesn't look too good" He motioned to the ice dragon.

Toshiro still looked concerned about him. He sighed. "Okay" He looked back at the dragon. He put a hand on the dragon's snout. "Hyourinmaru, this was a bad idea after all. Maybe we shouldn't push you this hard. You have to go back and rest"

The dragon opened his eyelids, revealing two ruby-red eyes. "No, master. I'm fine. We can try again"

This surprised Ichigo. He'd never heard a dragon talk before. He'd read about that all the elemental dragons could talk, but he'd never heard them talk before. It was strange for him. But Toshiro and Kisuke seemed used to it. "No, it's enough. I can't let you get hurt. Turn back to human form" Toshiro told the dragon.

The dragon stood up. It seemed much taller when it stood up, rather than when it was lying on the ground. "No, I can do this. My leg is healed"

The tamer sighed. "Once more. If it goes just as badly this time, we'll stop immediately" Hyourinmaru lay back down so Toshiro could climb back on. "I'll be back soon" He looked at Ichigo. "When I get back, I'll take a look at those bruises. And Kurosaki, could you talk to Lullaby for me? He and Rowdy don't get very well along right at the moment. Rowdy doesn't know why Lullaby is being this way. And Lullaby doesn't want to tell me what's wrong. He wanted you"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, I'll see what I can do"

Toshiro smiled. "Thanks" He climbed back on the dragon and Hyourinmaru rose from the ground. He started to flap with his wings and lifted from the ground. He gave Ichigo a small glare that only Ichigo noticed. He then turned and flew off with Toshiro on his back.

Ichigo was in awe. He never imagined to see someone ride on the back of a dragon. But he was confused as well. Why had Hyourinmaru glared at him? Didn't he trust him? All the other dragons seemed to be fine with him. He sighed and walked into the house to find Lullaby.

Just when he opened the door, he was tackled to the ground by the five dragons and had almost dropped Penny. They licked him like dogs would do. He laughed and stood up again. He petted them with his free hand. "It's good to see you too" He looked at the dragon in his arm. "Oh wait. I forgot to tell Toshiro about Penny!" He sighed. "I'll just have to tell him about her when he gets home again"

They walked into the kitchen. They sat down at the table. "Is he going to come home soon!?" He more like yelled. He was frowning and impatient.

Kisuke laughed. "Relax Ichigo, he just left" He smirked knowingly. "And you're missing him already. You seem obsessed to me"

Ichigo frowned some more. "Am not! I have no idea what you're talking about! Besides, we just got back and then he just leaves with that dragon! I mean, sure it's cool to see him riding on a dragon, but still!"

"Just admit it, Ichigo. You do miss him already" Kisuke said, not believing any other explanation.

Ichigo sighed in annoyance. "Fine. I miss him" He admitted. He saw Rowdy trying to get Lullaby to talk to him, but Lullaby just stubbornly looked the other way. "Oh yeah, I promised Toshiro I would talk to Lullaby" He walked over to the little dark brown dragon. "Lullaby, is something wrong?" He asked the dragon.

The little dragon looked at him and lowered his head some. He nodded carefully. "Why are you ignoring Rowdy? What did he do?" Lullaby looked over to the dark grey dragon who had gone over to the purple dragon. He looked away again. Ichigo saw it. "Is it because he's with Violet all the time?" He asked. Lullaby nodded shyly.

Ichigo shook his head. "You can't just ignore him because of that. If you ignore him like this, he'll never understand your feelings. You're only pushing him away" Lullaby looked down in shame. Ichigo petted the little dragon. "Don't worry, Lullaby. You'll find a way to make him understand. Don't give up. It's not too late yet. Go over to him and say your sorry about the way you've acted" He smiled. The dragon smiled and nodded. He walked over to Rowdy and apologized. Rowdy was so happy, he hugged him.

Kisuke smiled happily. "Aww, that's cute. They're friends again" It suddenly knocked on the door. "That's weird, who could that be?" Kisuke asked himself. "If it had been Hitsugaya, he would just have entered" Kisuke stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. A man with silver hair, stood outside the door. His face was familiar. His eyes widened. It was Ichimaru Gin from the dragon slayer court. What did he want? "Can I help you?"

The smiling man stepped rudely into the house. He looked around. He stroke a finger to a wall and looked at it. "Very clean" He commented, expectantly.

Kisuke narrowed his eyes. "Yes, Hitsugaya likes to keep it clean" He answered defensively.

Gin chuckled. "That is very much like him. He always liked to keep things organized" Kisuke was just looking at him. Gin stepped further into the house and into the kitchen. He noticed the orange haired slayer in there. "Oh, ya have a visitor. How unexpected" His smile only grew. He turned to look at Kisuke. "Where might lil' shiro be?" He asked.

Kisuke put the fan to his mouth and shadows were covering his eyes. "He's not here" He simply answered.

Gin just rudely sat down at the table. "Then I simply have to wait until he gets back home" He said.

Ichigo was confused. Who was this man? He was being rude. And what did he want with Toshiro? It had to be Toshiro he was looking for, because, was there any other 'shiro' around?...

* * *

His hair was fluttering in a breeze that was caused by the dragon's speed. They had been flying around for some time now. Toshiro had to admit, Hyourinmaru indeed was flying around gracefully as if nothing was wrong, at all. But he had to see how the landing would go. "You're doing a good job at flying, but try to land now" He told the dragon.

"Yes master" The dragon dove down quickly. Just before he hit the ground, he slowed down and landed perfectly, not making any sign of any pain in his leg.

Hyourinmaru made a slide with his wing. Toshiro slid down from the dragon. "It looks like you really are doing better, Hyourinmaru. I'm glad you're fine. But I would still like that you transform again and come live in the house for a while longer"

"Yes master" The dragon transformed back to human. They walked the little part that was left to the house where Ichigo and Urahara were waiting for them.

When they entered the kitchen, they noticed a third person in the room. Toshiro's eyes widened. "Gin? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Hello, lil' shiro"

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "Answer the question" He demanded.

That made the fox faced man's smile, widen. "Ah, ya haven't changed" He stood up and walked over to the tamer. He put a hand on his head. "Ya always were so defensive. That's what I liked the most about ya" He ruffled his hair. His gaze drifted to the man standing behind Toshiro. "Who's that?" He asked, his smile faltered ever so slightly it was unnoticeable.

Toshiro felt a vein pop on his forehead at Gin's hand still on his head. He brushed Gin's hand off. "When you've answered my question, I will answer your's"

Gin looked back at Toshiro. His smile widened once again. "The court sent me. They wan' ya back..."

* * *

Hope you liked it^^

Please vote on my poll. Thank you^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	13. Chapter 13: Bets

Yo^^ So, another chapter...yeah...that's it. Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 13. Bets.

* * *

Hyourinmaru suddenly stepped in front of the fox faced guy. "You're not getting him" He said coldly and determined.

Gin's smile faltered slightly. "Oh? And what makes ya think ya can decide for him?"

Hyourinmaru looked at Toshiro who looked uncomfortable. Was it because Gin had asked him to come back? Or because Hyourinmaru had just stepped forth and said that out of nowhere? He looked back at the fox face. "Nothing" He admitted in shame.

Gin's smile widened at that. He turned to Toshiro. "What do ya say? Ya want to come back?" He stepped closer to the tamer. "Or do ya want to stay in the mountains foreva?"

Toshiro looked away. "Do I get time to think it through?" He asked.

Gin was surprised by that, but didn't show it. He was sure Toshiro would come back without any hesitation. It meant he could be free after all. "I want an answer before it gets dark"

"I'll give you one as soon as I figure out what I want. I need to take care of some things first hand" He walked over to Ichigo. "Kurosaki, I said I would take a look at those bruises. Come with me" He more like ordered. Ichigo stood up. The two of them left the kitchen and went inside Toshiro's room.

Both sat down on the bed. Toshiro touched a bruise that was on Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo flinched at the contact. "Ouch! That actually hurt"

"Sorry" Toshiro muttered. "What happened to you anyway?" He touched it again, more carefully as not to hurt Ichigo.

The slayer blushed this time. "J-just some accidents" He answered.

That made Toshiro smirk. "Accidents? You mean bad luck, right? I told you, you were going to be followed by bad luck" He said with a teasing tone of voice.

Ichigo frowned. "I don't believe in bad luck, or magic" He said stubbornly.

The tamer shook his head. "You're so stubborn. I wonder if anyone has ever convinced you of believing in something you didn't believe in, only for a second" He looked at Ichigo and smirked again. "Do you want to make a bet?"

Ichigo raised a brow. "A bet? What about?"

"About magic of course. If magic does exist, you have to admit you were wrong about it. And if it doesn't exist, I'll admit that I was wrong" Toshiro said.

Ichigo crossed his arms to his chest. "Sounds stupid. I'm out" He stubbornly said.

Toshiro smirked. "Are you afraid to lose and magic might actually exist? Maybe your strong disbelief in it wasn't so strong after all?"

Ichigo's eye twitched. "Magic doesn't exist and that's final! But fine! Just get on with the stupid bet so you'll see I'm right!"

Toshiro pointed at the glass cabinet in the room, where the katana was. "Would you believe in magic, if my sword just floated in the air without anyone touching it?"

The slayer rolled his eyes. "Sounds pretty much like magic. I doubt that will happen"

Toshiro made a movement with his hand and the cabinet's door, opened. He made another movement with his hand and the katana came floating out of the cabinet. His gaze went back to the shocked slayer. "See? I told you. Is there something you want to say? Something about magic?" He asked in a teasing way. The sword went back into the cabinet and the door closed again.

Ichigo was still shocked. That just went against everything. A sword was just in front of him, floating in the air. It was not normal. It was...it was...magic. He didn't understand anything of it. He'd just thought Toshiro was being a little crazy in the head, but apparently, he was...right. This was unbelievable. "H-how is...that...possible? A-are you a wizard or something?" He stuttered out in clear shock.

Toshiro placed a hand on the shocked slayer's hand, which made him look at Toshiro, in surprise. The tamer gave him a gentle smile. Ichigo blushed. "Are you afraid of what I am?"

Ichigo frowned "I'm not afraid!" He yelled. "Alright. You win. I admit that I was wrong" Ichigo admitted in shame.

Toshiro's smile widened. He suddenly kissed Ichigo on the cheek, leaving him paralyzed for a minute. "I'm going now" Toshiro stood up and was about to walk out the door, when Ichigo got back to his senses.

"Wait!" He yelled out. Toshiro turned to look at him. "Didn't you say you were going to do something about the bruises?" He asked.

The tamer rolled his eyes. "Do you honestly think that kiss on your cheek was for no reason? Check your body for any bruises if you like. If you find one, I'll be surprised" He said before he left Ichigo alone in the room.

Ichigo didn't feel anything sting anymore. He looked at his arms. There were no bruises left on them. He stood up and walked over to the cabinet to see his reflection in the overly clean glass. There was nothing on his face either. Actually, he felt better than he'd ever done before. They say, sometimes a kiss helps, but Toshiro's, were very effective.

He turned to face a small desk, that was standing against a wall. The desk looked old, but strong enough to hold a couple more years. He'd seen it the last time he'd been in the room. That was when Hyourinmaru was brought into the house. Something was tingling in his fingers to open a drawer in the desk. He didn't want to pry in anything, but he couldn't help himself. He carefully opened the drawer as if something was going to jump out of it.

He saw a few things in the drawer. There wasn't many thing in the drawer. There were some pencils and a paper. That was all. But something was written on the paper. Ichigo knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't stop himself from reading it. He took it out of the drawer. It was written as a letter. He started to read it.

When he'd read the letter, he blinked many times in surprise. He didn't know what he should think about it. It was kind of making him sad, but he didn't know why. Toshiro had told him about what happened to the Kusaka guy. Maybe that was making him sad? Because now, he would never be able to be with Toshiro?

"So, you're prying in my private stuff" He heard Toshiro's voice. He hurriedly showed the letter down into the drawer and closed it. He looked over to the door. Toshiro was standing in the doorway with Penny in his arms. The she dragon looked fine now.

Ichigo was so busted. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just-"

"Save it" Toshiro said sadly. "It doesn't matter if you didn't mean to read it or not. Because you in fact did" He walked over to the bed and sat down. He placed the dragon on the floor, who only hopped onto the bed right after. "Do you know how it feels like, when you know a person that means a lot to you is in love with you, but you just can't return their feelings, no matter how hard you try?"

Ichigo looked down. "No"

Toshiro chuckled sadly. "It makes you wonder why. I thought it was because I wasn't gay and that's what I told him every day"

Ichigo looked back up at Toshiro. "You 'thought'?" Ichigo asked. "Have you changed your mind about it or something? Why would you say you 'thought' as in past"

Toshiro blinked. "Does that matter? It was in the past this happened, so why would it be a big deal?"

Ichigo smirked. "Do you want to make a bet?"

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "About what?"

Ichigo went over and sat down on the bed next to Toshiro. "About your sexuality, of course. If you're not gay, I'll apologize to you for making this bet in the first place. But if you're gay, you'll have to admit that you were wrong"

Toshiro felt like punching Ichigo straight in the face for saying that. This just had to be payback for the bet about magic. "That's stupid. I don't want to"

Ichigo smirked at that. Yes, this was indeed payback for the bet about magic. "Why? Are you afraid you'll lose? Maybe you're gay after all?"

The tamer grit his teeth. "I'm not gay! I'll prove it to you! Get on with that stupid bet!" Ichigo then, pressed his lips against Toshiro's. When Ichigo pulled away. Toshiro stood up and walked over to the door without saying a word, but stopped. His back was turned against the slayer "Kurosaki" He suddenly said. "I came to tell you penny was fine. But, now I suppose I have to admit that you were right and I was wrong, as well"

He opened the door. "Now it just makes no sense why I didn't have any feelings for Kusaka. I convinced myself that I wasn't gay so I would feel less guilty about it. Now, all thanks to you, I finally see my reasonings were wrong and that I simply just am a horrible person for not returning my friend's feelings. Thanks a lot, Kurosaki" He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Ichigo was looking at the door in surprise. "This was not how I planned for it to go" He put a hand to his head. "Damn it! He's blaming me. I can't blame him for that. I just made everything worse for him. What can I do to make it right?..."

* * *

He walked into the kitchen where Kisuke, Gin, Hyourinmaru and the other eaters, were waiting. Gin turned to him with his foxy smile. "Did ya find out if ya want to go back?" He asked.

Toshiro snapped with his fingers and the katana from his bedroom appeared in his hand, surprising everyone in the room. "Sorry, Gin. But I have other plans. I'll finally be with Kusaka..."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed^^

Please vote on my poll?

Oh and please review, it makes me want to write the next chapter faster^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	14. Chapter 14: Frozen

Hello^^ I hope this is fast enough for ya^^ Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 14. Frozen.

* * *

Kisuke came running into the room Ichigo was in with Penny. "There you are!" He yelled in relief. "I've been looking for you. Hitsugaya left with his sword to somewhere. He said something about that he finally was going to be with Kusaka. I have a bad feeling about this- Is something wrong?" He suddenly cut himself off as he saw the slayer sitting in the bed, looking lost.

Ichigo finally managed to make out what it was, Kisuke was saying. His eyes widened. "Don't tell me he's planning to do something stupid?" Ichigo said to himself. He stood up and ran out the door, but yelled back at Kisuke. "I'll be right back, with Toshiro! Take care of Penny, mister hat 'n' clogs!" And he was gone.

Kisuke scratched the back of his neck, looking confused. "Mister hat 'n' clogs? Fair enough..."

* * *

Ichigo ran all the way to a familiar cave. He was surprised himself, that he found it. He ran inside and as he had expected, Toshiro was there with the katana from his room, standing before the wall of ice pillars. "Toshiro!" He yelled out to him. The tamer turned to look at him.

He smiled sadly. "Kurosaki, I've decided, I will be with Kusaka, if only for a short time. I at least want to give him that"

Ichigo ran further over to Toshiro. "What are you talking about? What are you going to do?"

The tamer looked back at the wall. "I'll break down the wall with my sword" He said.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "How?"

Toshiro swung with his sword against the ice pillars. Not much more than a few cracks came. He then stabbed in a crack and the wall burst into thousand or more tiny shards of ice. Ichigo's eyes widened at the sight that then met him. A man was almost clearly seen, frozen in a blast of ice. It was just like Toshiro had told him about. The man had wide eyes and his hand was held up as in trying to stop the ice. The tamer stepped closer to the man. "Kusaka" He whispered.

"What now?" Ichigo asked.

Toshiro looked at him. "Now, I'll be able to be with him only for some time" He said. He brought the sword up over his head and ice came out of the tip of the blade. It swirled around him. "Goodbye for now, Kurosaki" He said, before the ice had completely wrapped around him and it froze him over...

* * *

Gin had finally arrived at the court. "Sorry, head master. But lil' shiro didn't want to return" He said with his usual smile.

The bearded man was surprised by that, but didn't show any of the others, who were just as surprised, but didn't show it either. "Are you completely sure of this, Ichimaru Gin?"

"Yes, head master. He said he had other plans" Gin told him. "But I'm curious. Ya never told me what ya wanted him back for. Will ya tell? Or is it a secret?" He asked with his smile growing.

The old man raised a brow. "Very well. We need him to deal with a dragon. We cannot handle this alone"

Gin's smile never changed. "A dragon? That sounds like an unusual thin' to be worried about, head master. We are dragon slayers. The best there is. How coul' a dragon be a problem?" He asked.

The old man's voice became harsh. "This dragon is quite something else. It is the moon dragon!"

Gin's smile was as wide as it could be. "How unusual" He said and looked over to a man with brown hair and glasses. "Very unusual" He said in a whisper that no one could hear...

* * *

_He was sitting on the ground of a meadow. The sky was clear and very blue. Neither the sun or the moon were at sight in the sky. White butterflies were everywhere flying around. It was pure._

_Two giggling voices of two girls, were heard somewhere in the distance. He looked over at them and saw them chasing a butterfly that was not quite like the others. It was purple in color. One of the girls had red hair, while the other's hair was blue._

_They spotted him and walked over in curiosity. "Hello. I've never seen you before, you must be new" The red-haired one said._

_The blue haired one reached out a hand for him. "Here, I'll help you up" She smiled at him._

_He took her hand and was helped on his feet. "Who are you?" He asked them._

_The blue-haired bowed. "I'm Ying"_

_Then the red-haired bowed. "And I'm Yang" They stood up again. "And who are you?" The red-haired asked._

_He turned to the red-haired one. "My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro"_

_Both girls gasped. They took one step backwards and began to whisper between each other, but their whispering was loud enough for him to hear. "He has to be the one master Kusaka always talks about" The red-haired began._

_"Yes, he matches the description and has the same name. It must be him"_

_"The master will be so happy to see him again" The red-haired quietly squealed._

_The blue-haired looked down. "Wait. Did master Kusaka not say, that the boy wasn't interested in him?"_

_The red-haired looked down as well and glanced at him for a short time. "You're right"_

_That was when he decided to cut in. "Excuse me. But I wish to meet Kusaka again. Where is he? Do you know where he is?"_

_The girls looked at him in surprise. "Yes, we know where he is" Both girls pointed in some direction. "Go straight that way. There you will find him watching the white roses"_

_He looked in the direction. "Thank you" He began to walk in the direction._

_The girls looked at each other, then noticed the purple butterfly from before, fly past them and went back to chase it..._

_He soon came to a huge garden with roses in all colors. There was a huge fountain in the middle of the garden. He was seeking in the direction of the white roses._

_A familiar man was kneeling in front of the white roses, watching them. He stepped closer. "Kusaka?" He asked._

_The man turned to look at him. Surprise was clearly seen in his amethyst colored eyes. He stood up and threw himself at the boy. "Hitsugaya!" He yelled out of happiness. He let go of him. "I've wished for so long to see you again"_

_He smiled. "I've wanted to see you again as well, Kusaka" His expression grew sad. "I could never forgive myself for doing that to you. I wish I could do it all over again. I never meant to do it"_

_The man stroke his hair and smiled to him. "I know you didn't mean to. I never blamed you for it. Don't be sad. Smile. You're so beautiful when you smile"_

_He looked down. "Kusaka, I'm sorry"_

_The man blinked. "What are you sorry for?"_

_He looked up at him again. "I never was able to love you like you loved me. And you told me to never let anyone into my heart, but, I just might have"_

_The man smiled at him sadly. "Don't feel bad about it. I was being foolish for ever saying that. It wasn't meant to be us. I never managed to do it and I'm jealous of the one who managed to reach you. I just hope, whoever it is, will make you happy"_

_He was surprised. "Kusaka, is it really okay?"_

_The man nodded. "There always has to be a sun to make the moon shine so the wolf can cry for it. If there is no sun, the moon is gone and the wolf has nothing to cry for. The wolf is only an admirer of the moon, but the sun and the moon belong together. I hope the one who reached you, can make you smile so I can keep admiring you" He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Go back. And when you're back, I want you to destroy the ice that I am trapt inside"_

_His eyes widened. "But, Kusaka-"_

_"Please?" He placed his other hand on his other shoulder. "This place is beautiful. But I've been here long enough. It is time I move on"_

_"Okay. But tell me something first. Why do you watch the white roses?"_

_The man smiled. "They remind me of you..."_

* * *

It was nearing night. He'd been sitting on the floor, in front of the frozen tamer for a long time now. He was freezing and hungry and heartbroken and didn't want to leave the tamer. Not a chance. He was going to be with Toshiro even if he had to freeze to death there. He just didn't understand how Toshiro could just freeze himself over?

Suddenly, the ice that held the tamer frozen, cracked. Ichigo became anxious. He stood up and tried to do something about the crack. If it cracked any more, it might be that the tamer would crack along with the ice. He would be dead for real.

The ice only continued to crack in various places. Ichigo had no idea what to do. He just couldn't think of anything but hug the ice to keep it in place. It was very cold, but he didn't dare let go. He only hugged it tighter.

The ice started to crumble down onto the ground. It just became more intense for every minute. At end, he couldn't do anything to help it anymore, but he kept holding on to the ice. It suddenly burst into many small ice shards like the wall had. Ichigo closed his eyes out of pure reaction. The shards went flying in all directions and some made small cuts on Ichigo.

But even if the ice had just burst into shards, he still kept holding on to something. He fell on his knees. It felt like he held a body. Ichigo carefully opened his eyes and looked down in his arms. His brown eyes met the wonderful emerald eyes he'd fallen for. The boy in his arms, smiled weakly. "Have you honestly been here the entire time I was frozen?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. Toshiro was alright. And he hadn't shattered like the ice had done. He hugged Toshiro tighter. "Toshiro, I've been so worried about you!" He yelled.

The tamer chuckled. "Why would you be worried about me? Ain't I just a crazy guy who believes in magic?" He asked teasingly.

Ichigo looked Toshiro in the eyes again. He smiled. "No. No you're not. You're so much more than that"

A blush was forming on Toshiro's cheeks and he smiled. _'The moon always has a dark side, but whenever that side shows itself, the sun will always keep making it shine. I am the moon, and you are my sun, Kurosaki...'_

* * *

I really hope you liked it^^

Please vote on my poll. Thank you^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	15. Chapter 15: Broken plate

Hey again^^ Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 15. Broken plate.

* * *

He noticed the small cuts that the shards had made on Ichigo. He chuckled. "You sure like to put your body through a lot of harm" He made his way free from Ichigo's grip and kissed him on the cheek. "There, now it should be okay" He smiled.

Ichigo blushed. "T-thanks" He stuttered.

Toshiro noticed his sword on the ground. He walked over to it and picked it up. He looked at the ice that his friend was trapt in, sadly. He walked over to it. "Even if you're not in my heart the way you wanted. You're still there. We'll always be friends. That's a promise" He held the sword with both his hands. "Goodbye, Kusaka" He clashed his sword with the ice and it cracked into pieces.

Ichigo's eyes were wide and he had raised from the ground. "Why did you do that, Toshiro?"

Toshiro looked at Ichigo and smiled sadly. "This was what Kusaka wanted. He wanted to move on and find peace. Now he can"

Ichigo looked down. "And what about the two of you?"

Toshiro walked back to Ichigo. He put his arms around Ichigo's neck and smiled. "We never were meant to be more than friends. Besides, someone else reached my heart" He kissed Ichigo on the lips.

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise, but he relaxed and kissed back shortly after.

"Let's go home" Toshiro said with a smile, after they broke apart...

* * *

The expression on his face was rather comical. "Wayzer, how could you dirty the entire kitchen? Don't you know Hitsugaya will blame 'me' for it? Now I'll have to clean it up before he gets home"

The little dragon wagged happily with his tail and nodded eagerly.

Kisuke sighed. "Are you only doing this to make my day harder?"

The dragon nodded eagerly again.

"You're doing a good job at it" He said tiredly.

The little dragon gave him a happy barf and bowed, meaning 'Thank you'.

Kisuke sighed again. He looked at the man/dragon that was only sitting down at the table, reading a book. "You could help, you know"

Hyourinmaru never took his eyes off the book. "I didn't do any of it. The young master will be disappointed in you if you do not clean it up right away. I wonder if he might glare at you or give you the cold shoulder? Last time, you really begged for him to just say one word to you"

The ex-slayer laughed nervously and waved with his hand. "Can we just forget about that now?" He grabbed a broom. "I really can't believe the dragons are so mean to me. I'm always so nice to them. Why am I even putting up with this?" He asked himself as he started to clean the kitchen...

* * *

On the way home, Ichigo fell onto the snow and cut himself on a sharp rock that was underneath the snow. He'd got a cut on his cheek now. "Ouch"

Toshiro rolled eyes and kissed Ichigo on the cheek once more. Ichigo had come out for these small accidents all the way home. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Kurosaki" The tamer looked at him in suspicion. "You're obviously hurting yourself just to get a kiss, 'cause I doubt it's bad luck anymore"

Ichigo laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck and blushed. "Oh well, busted"

Toshiro blushed and gave Ichigo a friendly punch on his arm. "You idiot..."

* * *

He squeezed the last things away in a closet that was in the hall room and manged just barely to close the door. He turned and leaned his back against the closet door. "Phew. That was the last. I managed just before Hitsugaya came back home"

Just then, the main door was opened. Ichigo and Toshiro walked inside. "Hey?" Toshiro said to Kisuke as he was just standing there with his back against the closet door, looking a bit suspicious. "Is something wrong? You look a little nervous, Urahara"

Kisuke laughed nervously and waved it off. "No, no. Nothings wrong. I was just being worried about you. You just left with your sword"

Toshiro looked at the sword in his hand. It suddenly just disappeared. He looked back at Kisuke. "Urahara, I need to talk to you..."

* * *

After Toshiro had told Kisuke about everything that really happened, Kisuke was just grinning. "I knew it couldn't be because of our friendship that you got banned. That just made no sense. I'm glad to know what really got you banned. And I wont judge you"

Ichigo's arms were folded. "You forgot to tell about us becoming a couple"

Toshiro tensed. "Gah! I left out that part on purpose, you idiot!"

Kisuke was grinning like an idiot now. "I knew it would happen all along. You two are like meant for each other" He looked at Ichigo. "There's just one thing about it. Now I wont get a chance with the handsome dragon slayer"

Ichigo tensed. "Geez! Do you really think you had a chance before!?"

Rowdy walked over to Toshiro and jumped up into his arms. He began to lick Toshiro, making him laugh. Ichigo only stood and watched with his eye twitching in jealousy. He suddenly grabbed the dragon and put it away. Then went over to Toshiro and kissed him on the lips. Toshiro was taken aback by the slayer's actions. _'Geez! we've just decided to become a couple and he's jealous already!'_ He thought as he was being kissed.

Rowdy stuck out a tongue at Ichigo and went away somewhere. Kisuke yawned. "It's getting very late. We probably should go to bed" He smirked suggestively. "Are the two of you going to sleep in the same room now?"

Toshiro frowned. "No. We're not going to give you any weird thoughts" He said stubbornly, with his arms crossed to his chest.

Both Kisuke and Ichigo looked down in disappointment. "But I want to" Ichigo muttered for himself...

* * *

Next day Ichigo woke up to Lullaby licking him on his face. He laughed. "Lullaby, it's always good to see you all excited for breakfast in the morning" He sat up in the bed. "I wonder if Toshiro is up already?" He wondered out loud.

He stood up and got changed and went into the kitchen. He saw Toshiro, Kisuke and Hyourinmaru sitting at the table with the other four eaters, eating breakfast. When Toshiro noticed him he smiled. "Good morning, Kurosaki. Urahara was complaining about being hungry. I hope you don't mind we started without you and Lullaby?"

Ichigo smiled back. "No, I don't mind" He sat down at the table, next to Toshiro and Lullaby happily sat down next to Rowdy, who licked him on his cheek. The little dragon blushed. All the others laughed. "It's a good thing those two worked it out" Ichigo commented.

None of them noticed how Violet only glared at Lullaby in jealousy. She hit her plate so it fell on the ground and broke into pieces. Then she stormed out of the kitchen. Everyone looked at her leave in confusion. "Did she have to break the plate?" Toshiro asked as he sighed at the broken plate on the floor. "I'm going to get the broom" He stood up.

Kisuke tensed as he remembered that the closet the broom was in, was the closet in the hall that he had pressed all kind of mess into. He abruptly stood up. "No wait! Don't!" He yelled. But it was too late. Toshiro was gone.

He opened the door to the closet in the entrance hall. But just as he did, all kind of mess came scrambling down on the floor right in front of his feet. He blinked at first, but then his face flushed red in anger. He yelled at the top of his lungs. "Urahara!"

* * *

Hope you liked it^^ This is just a short chapter. Nothing big happening, but I will get on with it as I write the next chapters.

Please vote on my poll. Thank you^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	16. Chapter 16: A girl?

Hey again^^ Another update, yaaay! So here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 16. A girl?

* * *

Kisuke was nervous. "It wasn't my fault, Hitsugaya. Wayzer likes to make this much mess and blame me for it" He tried to explain. The tamer only turned his head away. He'd decided to give his friend the cold shoulder.

Hyourinmaru was sitting at the table with his book in hands. "I told you he would give you the cold shoulder" He said, more interested in the book at the time.

Ichigo was blinking. He reminded himself to never make a mess. He was sure he wouldn't be able to handle Toshiro ignoring him like that.

It suddenly knocked on the door. All four of them were looking out into the hall in curiousity."Who could that be? We're up in the mountains" Kisuke stood up and walked out into the hall followed by Toshiro.

Toshiro opened the door. A little girl was standing out there. She had cuts and bruises all over her. She was crying. "Can you please help me, sir? I can't find my mommy!" She cried.

The tamer looked at her with disgust. "Why would I believe you?" He snapped with his fingers and his katana appeared in his hand. He pointed it at her. "Get lost or I will cut you in half" He told her.

Kisuke grabbed Toshiro's arm to prevent him from doing anything stupid. "What do you think you're doing, Hitsugaya!?" He yelled at him. "What's wrong with you?" Toshiro only looked at him in disbelief. "You can't threaten a girl!" Kisuke told him.

Toshiro still was looking at him in disbelief. "What's gotten into you Urahara? Don't you see this girl is-"

He cut himself off as Kisuke harshly let go of his arm and glared at him for a short time. He then bent down to the girls level. "Don't mind that scary guy" He put a hand on the girl's head and smiled gently to her. "Of course we will help you find your mommy. But why don't you come inside, so we can heal your wounds?"

The girl's eyes brightened and she nodded happily. "Thank you sir! You're a very kind man" Kisuke led the girl inside the house. Toshiro was looking suspiciously at the girl and the sword in his hand disappeared. She noticed and only smiled innocently at him. He followed them out into the kitchen.

When Ichigo saw them, he was confused. Toshiro was glaring at a girl who was holding Kisuke's hand. Kisuke bent down to the girl's level again. He was looking at Toshiro. "That guy is going to heal your wounds" He told the girl who looked at Toshiro and was smiling innocently.

Toshiro was looking at Kisuke in disbelief again. "What did you say? I'm not going to help that-" He cut himself off when Kisuke glared at him. He looked down. Kisuke smiled back at the girl and gave her to Toshiro.

The girl was looking sweetly at him. "Can you really heal my wounds?" She asked innocently.

The tamer sneered. "Yes, I really can" He kissed the girl on her forehead. "There, now you're healed" He said with disgust and glared at Kisuke before irritated walked out of the kitchen and into his own room.

Kisuke was staring in the direction Toshiro had left. He looked back at the girl. "Do you feel better now?" He asked.

The girl was staring in the direction as well. She looked at Kisuke and smiled. "Yes, I feel much better. Thank you" She looked back and stared.

Kisuke put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about him. He's been through a lot lately" He told her. The girl said nothing and kept staring. Kisuke looked sadly at her. "Where was your mommy the last time you were with her?" He asked.

The girl looked down at the floor. "I don't know" She said. "I don't know anything. I just know I am looking for my mommy. Where is my mommy?"

Kisuke patted the girl on the head. "There, there. What's your name then?"

The girl shook her head. "I don't know, sir. My mommy never gave me a name"

"Would you like me to give you a name then?" He asked her with a smile.

The girl looked up at him. But then she looked down again and shook her head. "No. I want the guy who kissed me to give me a name. I want him to be here. Why does he hate me? What did I do wrong?"

Kisuke looked in the direction Toshiro had left and narrowed his eyes. "Why did you have to be so mean about it, Hitsugaya?" He whispered. He looked back at the girl. "He doesn't hate you"

The girl sniffled. "Can I go to him?"

Kisuke was surprised by that. "Is that a good idea?" He asked her. The girl nodded determined. "I don't know" He said. When he saw how her eyes watered up, he sighed. "Fine, but if he does anything, just run back to me. Okay?"

The girl nodded. "Okay..."

* * *

Toshiro was lying in his bed, irritated. "Why does Urahara trust that thing?" He asked himself. He heard knocking on the door and by how light it was it had to be the damn girl. "Go away!" He yelled.

However, the girl opened the door and stepped inside. "Sir?" She said unsure.

He rolled his eyes in irritation. "What about 'go away' don't you understand?"

She walked over to the bed he was lying in. "I understand all of it. But I want to thank you for healing my wounds. Thank you" She said.

Toshiro looked at her in confusion. She only smiled. He kept alert about her. "Is that all you came here for?" He asked her.

She smiled. "Yes"

The tamer narrowed his eyes. "Is this some tricky act of your's? I'm not falling for it. Get out and stay away from me. It may well be that you tricked Urahara with your sweet act. He has a weak spot for children, but I'm not that easy to fool. I will figure out what you really are up to..."

* * *

Urahara had told Ichigo and Hyourinmaru about that Toshiro had just pointed his sword at the poor girl. Ichigo was confused. "Why would he do that? That just makes no sense. Toshiro's not like that"

Hyourinmaru didn't say anything about it and just seemed to agree with Toshiro in this.

Toshiro suddenly stepped into the kitchen with the girl struggling to get her hand free of his. He was irritated. He showed the girl at Kisuke. "Keep that thing away from me" He said.

The girl was struggling in Kisuke's grip. "No! No! No! I want to be with him! Please don't leave me! You can't! I want to be with him! Let go! I want to be with him! Mommy help me! I want to be with him!" She yelled.

Toshiro just stood there and looked at the girl with disgust. Kisuke looked at him in confusion. "What's this about?" He asked. The tamer only glared at him and walked away.

The girl began to get hysterical. She struggled even more. "Don't leave me! Come back! I need you!..."

* * *

After the girl's screams and cries and fighting, she finally was so tired, she'd fallen asleep. Kisuke carried her to the room Ichigo used to sleep in. Ichigo stood in the doorway. "That girl is strange" He said.

Kisuke turned to him. "I've never seen a girl put up this much of a fight to just go to a guy she's never even met before. Why is Hitsugaya acting this way all of a sudden? I don't see anything wrong with this girl other than she wants to be with him that badly"

Ichigo looked at her. Tears were coming out of her closed eyes. "Who is this girl anyway? And where did she come from? Why was she so determined on being with Toshiro?"

Kisuke smirked. "You're jealous. You can't take that someone wants to be with your boyfriend" He teased.

The slayer frowned. "I'm serious about this. Something's wrong"

Kisuke stopped the teasing and looked at the girl again, being serious about it. "I don't know. But I don't understand Hitsugaya. Something must be wrong with him. Why would he point his sword at a girl just like that?"

Ichigo clenched his fist. "Do you really think Toshiro would just point his sword at a child for no reason? Something must be up with that girl. I'm sure Hyourinmaru would agree with me on that. Even if he seems not to trust me, he trusts Toshiro"

Hyourinmaru suddenly stepped besides Ichigo in the doorway. He'd heard everything. "The young master is right about this girl. It is very mysterious a girl just comes knocking on the door, looking for her mother. Specially since we're in the mountains" He said.

"Yeah and the girl doesn't even know her own name" Ichigo said...

* * *

Toshiro was sitting at his desk. He was scribbling on the letter in annoyance. "That girl is up to something. Why is Urahara protecting that monster? Could she be after, what I think she might be after?" He stopped scribbling on the letter and put it in the drawer again. He walked over to the glass cabinet that his katana was in. He opened it. He took out his sword.

His sword began to float in the air of its own and went back into the cabinet. "Are you trying to get away from me? Remember, we made a deal a long time ago. You can't turn against me now. Or I can't protect you from those who want to use you for no good. You know as well as I do, that girl is a threat to us. You saw what she was, didn't you?"

The sword floated out again and dropped to the floor. Toshiro picked it up. "I'm not angry with you. You know she's no ordinary girl" The sword began to float in the air again. "We have to keep you safe from her in case she really is after you as I suspect...

* * *

I really hope you liked it^^

Please vote on my poll.

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	17. Chapter 17: Mountain fairy

Hello again, my loyal readers!^^ And thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate it!^^ I could just hug you guys! Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 17. Mountain fairy.

* * *

The next day, Ichigo woke up because of a loud crash. He'd been sleeping in the livingroom on a couch since the girl was sleeping in the room he used to sleep in. He jumped out of bed and didn't bother to get dressed. He Just hurriedly ran into the kitchen. Last time he heard a crash, there had been a dragon in the kitchen.

When he reached the kitchen, it was all in order and nothing was to see. And no one was in the kitchen either. He heard a crash again, but louder this time. It was coming from somewhere else in the house. He ran into the room the girl had slept in and was just in time to dodge when he saw the lamp come flying in his direction and past him. He looked at the mess in the room. The desk and the nightstand were toppled over.

The girl was yelling and shouting demands of letting her see Toshiro, and Kisuke was trying to calm her down. She had gone completely berserk.

Next, Toshiro was standing in the doorway, looking all but happy. "Sir!" The girl yelled in happiness when she saw Toshiro. She ran over to him and hugged him. Toshiro was trying to pry the girl away. "You weren't there when I woke up! I was so worried!" She cried, refusing to let herself part from him.

Toshiro grit his teeth. "Get away from me you monster! Whatever you're after, you wont get it!"

The girl let go of him, but took his hand and smiled at him. "Sir, we're going to find my mommy" She said and tried to drag him with her, but he wouldn't budge. She tried with both her hands and he still wouldn't budge. She let go of him and sat down on the floor to cry. "Why wont you come with me, sir!?"

Toshiro didn't answer her and looked at Kisuke instead. "Get that thing out of here. Do you even know what she is?" He asked.

Kisuke blinked. He frowned. "She's a helpless girl who's looking for her mother" He answered and walked out of the room, not bothering to get the girl with him.

The tamer sighed. "They tend to brainwash people like that" He looked at Ichigo. "Do you agree with Urahara?" He asked.

Ichigo looked at the girl who was crying on the floor. "I don't know. She doesn't seem like an ordinary girl to me"

Toshiro blinked. "She hasn't brainwashed you then? Do you know what she is?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No, I just know she's not an ordinary girl. What do you mean by brainwashed?"

"I'll explain it to you" He turned to walk away, but looked back at Ichigo and raised a brow. "You know you're not wearing clothes, don't you?"

Ichigo looked down at himself and looked back at Toshiro with a smirk. "Yeah I know. Just admit you like it"

Toshiro looked away. "Shut up and get dressed..."

* * *

Ichigo was dressed now. They were sitting at the table in the kitchen, talking. The girl was running around with spread arms, playing she was a dragon that was flying and occasionally she would run into something and it would topple over. Toshiro was trying his best to ignore the girl making so much mess. Ichigo'd told him everything about the conversation with Kisuke and Hyourinamru when the girl had been asleep.

Toshiro nodded. "I see. I'm glad you believe me. She may appear innocent and sweet, but she's not. She's only using us to get what she really is after. She specially seems to want to be with me, so I'm having a suspicion she wants something I have. I really don't have anything of much value other than my sword, so I think that's what she wants"

Ichigo looked at the girl. "So I was right. She isn't an ordinary girl. Is she?"

Toshiro shook his head. "No. I could tell from the beginning she wasn't human and didn't have any good intentions. But I wasn't really certain of exactly what she was, and had to figure that out. She's showed all the signs. Now I truly am certain of it. She's a mountain fairy"

Ichigo blinked. "A mountain fairy? She's a fairy?"

Toshiro shook his head again. "She's not actually a fairy. It's just what they like to be called. They are magical creatures. They can change their appearance. They mostly live in the mountains. If you find one who's anywhere but the mountains, it is not dangerous in any way, that only means it is a runaway. They can manipulate with a person's mind. Maybe that's why Urahara believes the girl and not me. She must have used her magic on him"

Ichigo looked at the girl who was singing songs for herself. He looked back at Toshiro. "Why would she want to use her magic on Urahara?"

"No ordinary human can withstand them. I'm no ordinary human so I easily could withstand her magic. Urahara was there as well, so she must have gone after him for a second attempt"

The slayer frowned. "Isn't there anything we can do about it?"

Toshiro nodded. "There is. When these creatures first use their magic on someone, they have to stay in character, or the spell will be broken. This one is acting like a little girl, who's lost her mother"

Ichigo sighed. "So, we have to get her to lose her act?"

Toshiro nodded. "Apparently" He looked sternly at Ichigo. "We have to be prepared for anything. It is not a joke when a mountain fairy is involved in something. It can get dramatic with this creature around. You've already witnessed her going crazy of a simple matter"

Ichigo frowned at the memory of almost getting hit by a flying lamp. "Yeah"

The girl suddenly came flying at Toshiro, crying. "That mean dragon bit me!" She was pointing at Rowdy who sneered at her. She hugged Toshiro tightly. "Save me!" She cried.

Toshiro tried to push the girl away. "Get away from me you monster!" He yelled. But he couldn't help but secretly smirk at Rowdy for biting the girl...

* * *

She was walking around in the mountains. Her brown eyes searching in every direction hastily. She noticed a house and couldn't help but wonder what in the world a house was doing in the mountains. However she saw there were lights and walked over to it and knocked on the door. _'Please know where Ichigo is'_

The door opened shortly after, revealing a blonde man wearing a striped hat, a green kimono, and clogs. "Yes? Can I help you?" He asked.

Something was off about this man, but not dangerous. "Excuse me, but have you seen a guy with bright orange hair around in the mountains somewhere?" She asked.

The man smiled. "Yes, I believe so" He answered. "He's inside" He stepped aside. "Come on in" She was uncertain, but stepped inside anyway. She was led to the kitchen, where she saw three other guys and a girl clinging on to one of them. One being the one she had looked for. And one with white hair, who the girl was clinging to. And last, one with an X on his face. What surprised her most, was that six eaters were running around playing.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Sensei!? What are you doing here?"

Tatsuki's eyes went back to her student. She scowled. "Ichigo, I've been so worried about you! How dare you just disappear like that!? I thought you'd ended up dead somewhere! I came looking for your body and just to find you sitting here!" She hit him on the head with a fist, making him get a bump on his head. "You freaking moron!"

Ichigo held both his hands on his head. "Av!" That actually hurt, Tatsuki!" He complained.

"You deserved it, you fool!" She yelled. "Actually, you deserve worse for making me worry so much about you! Why didn't you come back!?" She calmed down and looked sadly at Ichigo. "I really thought you were dead"

Ichigo blinked. He looked around to see them all looking, but looked away when he looked at them, except Toshiro. He was looking straight back at him. His gaze went back to his sensei. "You sent me out here. And do you even know I haven't gotten permission to be on a mission like that?"

Tatsuki raised a brow. "You don't have permission? What are you talking about? Of course you have permission. 'The' Aizen Sousuke gave me permission to send you on this mission. He actually came to me to give you this mission"

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "That is illegal. You have to stand before the entire court and get each one of them to give you a clear approval of your student to go on a mission like this. Or, the entire court has to seek you out to give a mission to your student" He explained. "You clearly know little about how things work with the court"

Tatsuki looked at the white-haired guy. "I actually am a marked dragon slayer and I've never been told about this, so how could I know?" She narrowed her eyes at him."Who are you anyway? And how would you know about that?"

Toshiro sighed. "I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro. I am a dragon tamer, and former member of the dragon slayer court" He introduced himself. Tatsuki's eyes widened.

"Tatsuki, the moon dragon doesn't exist" Ichigo said.

Tatsuki looked back at Ichigo. "But Aizen told me it was real. I don't see why someone from the dragon slayer court would lie about something"

Toshiro cut in again. "Actually, the moon dragon really does exist. I only told you it didn't, because you would kill him if you found him. Even if he is dangerous, there is a part in him that is good. He has a split personality, but he can be tamed. However, I cannot tame him. He has chosen his tamer and no one else but the chosen one, can tame him...And I believe you would be the chosen one, Kurosaki"

* * *

Sooo...did you like it?

Please vote on my poll. Thank you^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	18. Chapter 18: An act

Yaaaay!^^ Another chapter^^ Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 18. An act.

* * *

"For the last freaking time! Leave me alone!" Toshiro yelled at the stupid girl, who kept holding on to him. "And lose that stupid act already! I know what you are!"

The girl began to whine. "But, sir, you have to come look for my mommy! You have to!" She cried.

Ichigo twitched his eye and a vein popped on his forehead. He looked at the girl with narrow eyes. "Can we kill her now?" He asked with a monotone voice.

Toshiro sighed. "As much as I want to, we can't. We have to get her to lose her act first. If we do it right away, she can travel through her magic and posses the person she has used it on, and she would completely take over his soul. Urahara would never be himself again" Toshiro explained.

Ichigo tensed and felt a cold run down his spine. "That's kind of scary. It sounds more like ghosts and stuff like that"

Toshiro chuckled at that. "No. Ghosts can't posses people. They only re-live the way they died over and over. It's actually sad. Who ever gave you the impression of ghosts possessing people?"

Ichigo blinked. "Are you serious?"

Toshiro blinked. "What?"

Ichigo smacked his own forehead. "Geez! You just know everything! Is there anything you 'don't' know!?"

Toshiro blinked again. "I don't know everything. There's a lot of things I don't know about"

"Like what?" Ichigo looked suspiciously at him.

Toshiro frowned. "I don't know. Look, if I knew what I didn't know, I would know already! You're not being very smart in asking me a question like that, you dumbass! Lets just forget about this, and find a way to make this stupid girl lose her act" He tried to peel the girl off of him again, but she was stuck like glue. "Damn, she's annoying!"

The slayer agreed on that. He stood up to go help his boyfriend get the girl off of him. He tried to tug the girl away, but she didn't let herself budge. He scratched his head. "Is there any easy way of getting her lose her act?" He asked.

Toshiro frowned. "If there was one, do you really think I wouldn't have done it already?" He looked at the girl. "Okay, that's it! If you don't let go of me right now, I'll cut off your arms!" he yelled at her, making the girl let go in an instant.

She began to cry. "You're so mean!" She cried, while rubbing her eyes. "I just want to find my mommy! And I just want you to help me!"

The tamer put a hand to his forehead in annoyance. "Stop your whining. I'm beginning to wonder if Urahara really is worth this" He suddenly got a great idea. "That's it!" He looked at Ichigo. "I know what we'll have to do. Will you go get Urahara for me?"

Ichigo blinked but nodded. He went to get Kisuke. Kisuke entered the kitchen. "What did you want, Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro held out his hand. His sword appeared in it. "I'll have to kill you. You don't mind right?"

Both Ichigo's and Kisuke's eyes widened. "T-Toshiro!? What are you doing!? Have you gone crazy!?"

"Is this some kind of twisted joke?" Kisuke asked, not sure what had gotten into his friend.

Toshiro shook his head. "This is no joke. If I kill you, I kill her" He pointed at the girl who was looking at them in confusion, but now her eyes were wide. "All I have to do, is simply killing you first" He said. He came at Kisuke with his sword. But just before he managed to stab Kisuke, the girl was standing right before him, and had grabbed the blade.

Ichigo's and Kisuke's eyes, widened even more. There was dripping blood from the girl's palm. She was standing with her head lowered, and shadows were covering her eyes. "You will not kill this man. I have him completely in my magic" She said, using a more mature voice.

Toshiro smirked. "Not anymore" He said. The girl looked up in surprise, but before she could say anything, Toshiro forced his sword forward and it stabbed her straight in her heart. Her screams were loud and she started to crumble and turned into dust. A purple glowing orb, was floating up from the small pile of dust and burst right before their eyes.

Ichigo looked at Toshiro in surprise. "You never wanted to kill Urahara, did you?" He asked.

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Come on. Did you honestly think I would? It was all just an act to get that girl lose her act. I would never even consider killing a weird, but good friend" He let the sword in his hand disappear again.

The slayer blinked. "How did you know she would lose her act if you went after Urahara?" He asked.

Toshiro shrugged. "Every mountain fairy tries to protect the one they've used their magic on. I don't really know how to explain it. It is as if the mountain fairy's soul is split in half and one of those halfs goes to the person she's used her magic on. If I kill the person she's used her magic on, she can never become whole again, and lives with a half soul. That sort of cuts her life in half, and she only lives half the time she's destined to live" He looked at the pile of dust. "Which supposedly was today"

Ichigo blinked several times this time. He then frowned. "And you say you don't know everything? You just come up with some weird shit and it all turns out to be true! How the hell do you do that!? How can you know this stuff!?"

Toshiro folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "It's called experience, dumbass"

Ichigo let out a grunt. "And how can you know I am the tamer of the moon dragon then?"

Toshiro raised a brow. "I've come across the moon dragon before. When he was black. He knew I would meet you one day. He is only using me as a messenger. He wants you to know you are the one who can tame him. He wants to be tamed, but his other half wont allow it"

Ichigo didn't say anything to that. Kisuke had only been listening at their conversation. He looked at Toshiro. "Hitsugaya, about the mountain fairy. I'm sorry I didn't believe-"

He was cut off. "Don't mention it. She used her magic on you. Their magic is really strong and cannot be avoided if you are a normal human. You don't have to apologize" Toshiro said.

"Wait. Where did Tatsuki go?" Ichigo looked around. She was nowhere in the kitchen. only he, Toshiro, Kisuke and Hyourinmaru were there.

Kisuke smiled. "She had walked around the mountain for a very long time. I thought she needed some rest, so I told her she could take a nap in Toshiro's room.

Toshiro felt a vein pop on his forehead. "Why the hell did you put her in 'my' room!? Why not your own!?" He yelled.

Kisuke scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "I was going to, but my room is a real mess. Your room was clean. you don't mind, right?"

The tamer grit his teeth. "Just ask next time..."

* * *

The village was completely ruined. People had fled from their homes. Smoke was everywhere to be seen, caused by the fallen houses. Dragon slayers were coming from left and right, but all were sent flying by a white dragon. Even the head of the court was fighting this brutal creature. "Find its weakness! Do whatever you can to bring this dragon down!" He yelled and came at the dragon with his sword, but the dragon was fast enough to dodge.

The silver-haired, smiling man, was only watching as this took place. He looked to his right to see the brown-haired man standing besides him watching as well. His glasses gone. "What now, Aizen?" He asked, still smiling.

The brown-haired man actually bothered to look at him. There was a small smirk formed on his lips. "There is a certain thing I want to get my hands on. I doubt the mountain fairy can handle it for me. The moon dragon will do the rest for me here. Let us leave" He whistled, and two dragons appeared right before them.

Gin's smile widened. "Are we goin' to ride on dragons? How unusual" He said.

Aizen got on the dragon he was closest to, and Gin did the same. They were sitting on each dragon now. "Lets go" Aizen said and they took off...

* * *

There was heard knocking on the door. Kisuke went out to open it. He was confused to see Aizen and Gin standing outside the door. "If you still want Hitsugaya back, I'm afraid to disappoint you. He's not coming back"

That made the brown-haired man smirk. "That is not the reason we are here. We are here to talk to him, but not about coming back"

Kisuke shrugged. "I suppose it would be okay talking to him. Come inside" He said and followed them into the kitchen. "Hitsugaya, these two want to talk to you"

Toshiro was confused as well. "What about?" He asked.

Aizen walked over to Toshiro "You have something I want" He said.

Toshiro blinked. "I don't have anything that would interest you-"

Aizen took forth a sword and pointed it at Toshiro. Toshiro's eyes widened. Ichigo, Kisuke and Hyourinmaru tried to move to stop him, but were all almost about to be cut down by Gin. If they hadn't managed to stop themselves, they would have been. Aizen looked back at Toshiro. "You have something I want. Give me the sword" He demanded.

* * *

I hope you liked it^^

My poll is still there, so you're welcome to vote^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	19. Chapter 19: Captured

Wooohooo! a new chapter!^^ Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 19. Captured.

* * *

Toshiro took one step backwards. "What did you say?"

Aizen took one step forward. "I said, give me the sword" He replied.

"What's gotten into you, Aizen? This does not look like you" Toshiro said.

Aizen held out his sword firmly. "You have no idea how I really am, so how would you know that? Give me the sword now"

The tamer looked over to the three that were held in check by Gin. He looked back at Aizen. "Why are you doing this?"

The brown-haired man chuckled at that. "Why? It is because I fell in love, with power" He moved fast and came behind Toshiro. He held his sword against Toshiro's neck. "Gin, check the house for the sword. I can handle things here"

"Aye sir" Gin said, smiling. He went off to look for the sword.

The three of them wanted to go help Toshiro but Aizen stopped them with a warning. "One sudden move and his head will be rolling" Toshiro tensed.

Some time after, Gin came back with a firm grip on Tatsuki, who was holding her sword in her hand. "Sorry, sir. I couldn' find the sword. But this girl tried to attack me when I was lookin' in a room" He showed Tatsuki over to the three others.

She tried to attack again, but Gin clashed his sword with her's. "You will not get away with this!" She yelled.

Gin only smiled. He pushed her away with the sword, and pointed at Aizen, who was holding Toshiro. "If ya try that again, he will not hesitate to kill him" Tatsuki looked over to them. She knew Ichigo wouldn't like it if Toshiro would end up dead. Even she wouldn't like it one bit. She put her sword back in the sheath.

Aizen looked at Toshiro. "Where is the sword?" He asked, not sounding pleased.

Toshiro smirked. "You'll never find it" He replied.

Aizen pressed the sword closer to his neck. "Gin, kill them"

Gin's smile widened, and everyone else's eyes widened. "Aye sir"

Toshiro had to think quickly now. Aizen was too confidant now. He took Aizen's arm, and it began to freeze over. Aizen instantly let go of him. He ran over in front of his friends, just as Gin was about to swing his sword. He instantly materialized his sword in his hand, and there came a clash as Gin's sword collided with his. "Run!" He yelled to his friends.

None of them wanted to run, but Hyourinmaru obeyed his orders, even if he did not want to run either. He took the others with him against their will. He was very strong. When they got outside the house, he transformed into a dragon and took them on his back. He flew away.

Back in the house, Gin and Toshiro had started a little fight, with sword clashing. That was until Aizen stopped them. He looked at Toshiro. His expression was not one of the kind ones. "How dare you freeze my arm?" His tone was cold. He looked at the sword in Toshiro's hand. The tamer noticed. He instantly let his sword disappear again. Aizen looked back at him. "Why did a sword that powerful, choose a weakling like you to protect it?"

Toshiro frowned. "I'm not weak. A man who seeks power over everything else, is weak. And getting help from someone else to seek power makes him weaker. Why would he want to seek power if he was strong?"

Aizen chuckled. "And what are you implying by that?"

Toshiro smirked. "You're the one who's weak, Aizen..."

* * *

"Why the hell did you do that!? I have to go back and help Toshiro!" Ichigo yelled at Hyourinmaru, who had brought them to some place at the foot of the mountains.

Hyourinmaru transformed back to human. He began to walk in the direction of a village. "Let us go. Master is doing his best to fight them. We do not want to get in the way. Besides, there is smoke coming from that village. What if something is wrong?"

Ichigo looked at the direction, and surely smoke was coming from that direction. But how would Hyourinmaru know it was a village? "Tatsuki, isn't it in that direction the village we just left, was?" He asked.

Tatsuki was looking at Hyourinmaru, not paying much attention to the two others. "He's a dragon, and I didn't notice?" She said to herself, but the others heard her.

Hyourinmaru turned to her. "I am a rank 10 dragon. I can hide it pretty well" He said. He turned his back again and started to walk. "We have to see if something's wrong" Kisuke followed him and with a bit hesitation, Tatsuki started to follow him as well. Ichgio looked one last time at the mountain, before he too followed.

When they'd walked some time, they reached the forest. In the forest they heard a voice above them in a tree. "Where are you going?" They looked up, and saw a raven haired girl, sitting in the tree. She jumped down to them. "Hello. My name is Kuchiki Rukia" She introduced herself. "If you are on your way to that village, it is no use. The village has been evened to the ground by a dragon"

Ichigo stepped forward. "Weren't there any dragon slayers to stop it?" He asked.

Rukia nodded. "Yes, but the dragon moved on and they all went after it. The court is in that village and they are the strongest of all dragon slayers, so I was sure they would handle a single dragon like nothing at all. It must have been a very powerful dragon. I fled to the forest with my friend"

"It must have been the moon dragon" Hyourinmaru said. "He is strong. He is a rank 10 dragon, like all elemental dragons. He is very hard to fight"

Rukia looked at Hyourinmaru. "That could be, but the moon dragon is only a myth"

Hyourinmaru shook his head. "No, the moon dragon is very real"

Ichigo frowned. "If that was the moon dragon, we have to go after it. If I really can tame him, I have to"

Rukia listened to what the two were saying, and was confused. But she didn't want to ask. She wanted to do something about the dragon too, and she just felt a strong feeling that these people could do something about it. She stepped forward. "My brother went after that dragon. And I just fled, so, me and my friend are coming with you. Renji!" She yelled. A guy with red hair came to her side.

Ichigo nodded. "Okay" He turned to look at Hyourinmaru. "It is okay, right?"

Hyourinmaru nodded. "Yes, I believe so" He suddenly felt a headache and held his hand to his head. He looked at Ichigo. "Slayer, it's my master. They got him. They got my master"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "What!? It can't be! We have to save Toshiro! I have to go back!" He turned to leave but Hyourinmaru stopped him.

"You have to think about this, Slayer. They got my master. If you go save him, they'll get you too. If they get you, who will save him then? You need to tame the moon dragon first. With his help, we can all go save my master together. There is more of a chance we'll be able to save him" hyourinmaru said.

Ichigo frowned. "You're right. I have to tame the moon dragon. Then I'll save Toshiro from those bastards..."

* * *

He was held in a firm grip by a strong woman. Her hair was blonde. "What's with this woman? You too old fashion to buy a proper rope or something?" He mocked. The woman only tightened her firm grip on him, crushing him a bit. "I have to admit, you're pretty strong for being so thin"

The woman loosened the grip a little again. "Thank you, workout does wonders to your body" She said, mocking some with it.

Toshiro only chuckled. "I'll try to remember that" He mocked back.

Aizen stepped to him. "This is Harribel. Now, will you tell me where the sword is"

"No"

Aizen narrowed his eyes. "It was not a question"

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Guess I answered it anyway"

Aizen gave up. "Fine. If you wont tell me, I'll just send Gin to find your friends. That will make you talk" He gave Gin a signal and he was on his way.

Toshiro chuckled dryly. "I should have known you were no good from the start. You were too perfect, Aizen. How did you get Gin along?"

"Gin has always been along" Aizen answered.

"How do you get the dragons to obey your commands then?" Toshiro asked.

Aizen smirked. "you are not the only one who can wield magic. My magic allows me to control dragons. Even the moon dragon is under my control now"

Toshiro grit his teeth. "He wont be for long. Ichigo will tame him" He said.

Aizen still kept his smirk. "If the one who loves him, is willing to sacrifice their lives for him. You know that is the only way to tame the moon dragon. How do you expect him to tame him without you? Were you planning to sacrifice yourself all along?"

Toshiro's eyes widened. "H-how did you know that?"

Aizen was still smirking. "Do you know he is on his way to tame the dragon now?"

His eyes widened even more. "What!? No! Don't tell me he is that foolish!"

"He's not. Your dragon friend is just very convincing. I managed to use my magic on your ice dragon before he took them away. He will lead your friends to certain death"

* * *

I really hope you liked it^^

Review please^^

The poll is still there.

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	20. Chapter 20: Jealousy

Hey^^ Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 20. Jealousy.

* * *

"Watch where you splash! You stupid monkey!" Rukia yelled at Renji. He had found a puddle of mud, underneath the snow, after they had gotten out of the forest. He had started to dig in it, and had splashed on Rukia. "What are you digging for anyway!?" She yelled.

Renji stopped digging. "There it is" He said to himself" He took something out of the mud and held it before Rukia. "This" He said, referring to the things in his hands. It was two swords. But they were dirty from the mud. He threw one of them to Rukia, who caught it. "I get a feeling we'll need them"

Rukia laughed with half amusement and half worry. "So, that's where you hid them. I had a feeling from the start that you never returned them. But Renji, we said we would never use them again. Our days as dragon slayers are over. You remember how much worry it caused us, just knowing the other was okay" She said.

Renji sighed. "I know. But we need them. We don't know if a dragon would appear right before us on our way. You want to find your brother, right? Then it doesn't help that you end up dead because you couldn't defend yourself"

Rukia looked over to the other people who were a bit away from them. "There are two dragon slayers there, don't you think they can handle it?"

Renji looked over to them too. He narrowed his eyes. "I don't trust them. There seems to be something fishy about them. I don't like the way that man with the hat looks at me. The carrot top constantly talks about saving this guy named, Toshiro. But I have to admit the girl is pretty hot" He was looking at Tatsuki.

Rukia felt her face burn up in anger. She stomped on his foot. "You stupid moron!" She yelled at him.

"Av! What did you do that for!?" Renji complained.

Rukia folded her arms and turned away from him. She let out an angry sigh. "You're just a stupid moron, you moron!" She looked at Tatsuki with narrow eyes. "What's so great about 'her'?" She mumbled for herself in jealousy.

Tatsuki noticed her glaring daggers at her. She turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo, are you sure we should take those people along with us? I don't think they trust us"

Ichigo looked over to them. "Why do you say that?" He asked.

Tatsuki looked at Rukia. "She is glaring at me"

Kisuke was smiling. He put a hand on Tatsuki's shoulder. "Ah, don't worry. She is just jealous of you because her friend likes you. She likes him, so it's only normal she would be jealous of you" He explained.

Tatsuki blinked. "How would you know that?"

Kisuke laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I actually 'don't' know. It was only a theory" He looked at Renji. "But that guy is handsome isn't he?" He asked, clapping his hands. "If he was gay, I would be all over him"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Kisuke. "Just like you were all over me?" He asked with a monotone voice.

Kisuke laughed with the fan covering his mouth. He had a weird glint in his eye. "Pretty much. Only, this would be on purpose..."

* * *

Gin entered the house. "Aizen, I'm here" He announced merrily. "I found them"

Aizen smirked. "Good, bring them inside. Someone will be thrilled to meet them" He looked at Toshiro, who looked back at him with narrow eyes and gritted teeth, still being held by Harribel.

Gin skipped out and skipped back inside with two people with him. Toshiro's eyes widened when he saw them. "Momo!? Rangiku!?"

Aizen looked at him with his stupid smirk plastered on his face. "You honestly didn't think I meant your friends that I already sent to their death. Did you?"

Toshiro grit his teeth. "Bastard!"

The two girls looked confused. They turned to Gin. "What is this about?" They asked him. "You said we would see Toshiro again. I wasn't expecting him being trapt in that womans arms. Who is she anyway? What exactly are her intentions with him?" Momo asked with narrow eyes, clearly jealous. Even if she just met her childhood friend for the first time in a very long time.

Gin was smiling. "Don' worry. She ain't got any intentions with him. She is only keepin' him trapt"

Harribel smirked at that. She stroke Toshiro's hair. "That's something you think" The tamer tensed.

Gin ignored it, and his smile widened. "And she got friends that will keep the two of you trapped as well" He told Momo and Rangiku.

Two girls just appeared out of nowhere and grabbed them. A brown-haired woman held Rangiku and a green haired woman held Momo. Then a third one appeared as well. She didn't look too happy. Her hair was blue and one of her eyes was blue, while the other was red. "Geez! You two always get to do the work! Give 'me' one of them. I want to do something too!" She yelled.

The green haired decided to mock her a bit. But with a monotone voice "Apache, you're yelling too loud. Not everyone can stand your loud mouth"

Apache felt a vein pop on her forehead. "Sun sun, I am going to kill you!" She yelled at her.

Then the brown-haired decided to talk. "Will the two of you ever grow up?"

"Are you implying that we are childish, Mila rose?" Sun sun asked, with narrow eyes.

Mila rose smirked. "You said it, not me" She answered. She flipped her hair. "Unlike you, it is just in my nature to be smart and beautiful" The two girls glared daggers at her and they all started a 'little' argument.

Aizen smirked. He stepped over to Apache, who became silent. "You will get the honor of torturing the girls if our little tamer wont tell me where he hid the sword" He said.

That made the blue haired smirk, and the two girls that were held hostage widen their eyes. "Yes sir" She looked over to her two 'friends' and stuck out her tongue at them. "Take that you ugly blobs. I get to torture them. And you two only get to hold the girls" The two grit their teeth.

"No! Stop!" Toshiro yelled. Aizen looked at him with a pleased expression. "Don't hurt them. I...I'll tell you where the sword is, if you let them go. Unharmed" He said in defeat.

Aizen's smirk widened. "How expected of you. Very well. Give me the sword and I will let them go" He said.

Toshiro lowered his head. "Set me free and I will give it to you" He said with a low voice.

Aizen nodded to Harribel. She let go of him. "This is no fun. I enjoyed holding him" She said.

Toshiro held out his hand. The sword appeared in his hand. "Let them go now" He said.

Aizen held out his hand. "The sword first" The tamer grit his teeth. He hesitated. But gave him the sword. Aizen nodded to the two girls holding Toshiro's friends. They let go of them. "You are free to go" He said to them. The girls looked at each other. Then at Toshiro, who mouthed 'go' to them. They could see it was best to go, so they left. Aizen turned to look at Toshiro. "And now. We'll kill you. We wouldn't want you to go running after your other friends and save them" He swung his sword at him.

But just before the sword hit, Toshiro's lips were forming a smirk, and he suddenly just disappeared. The sword only hit air. Gin stepped to Aizen's side with his usual smile. "Did he get away, sir?"

Aizen smirked. "Yes, he believes so. Let us leave now. Soon, he will die anyway. It is his destiny after all"

"But, sir, then it means the dragon slayer will tame the moon dragon" Gin said.

"Yes. You are right about that. But sacrifices have to be made. I knew he would give me a fake sword from the beginning. For the sword to fully obey my commands, The protector of it, must die by the sword itself. Killing him with a fake sword wont be tolerated. But sacrifice is another way. And since I don't know where the real sword is, he must sacrifice himself, only then will the sword show itself, if the protector is not willing to call on it" Aizen said.

Gin's smile was still on his face. "Oh? Then why not just keep the girls and say ya know it is a fake sword? And then make him give ya the real one, then kill him with it?" He asked, knowingly.

Aizen put a hand on Gin's shoulder. "It doesn't work that way, Gin. You know I can't kill him. And all thanks to you. Ever since you put that spell on me"

Gin's smile widened. "Now, I wouldn' wan' ya to kill my lil' brother. Would I?"

Aizen pulled Gin close. "You don't mind if the moon dragon kills your brother. You just don't want me to do it. What is the difference?" He asked.

Gin put his arms around Aizen. "The difference is, I have no feelin's for the moon dragon, so I won' feel bad abou' havin' grudges on him. But, I love ya"

"If you weren't this damn cute, I would have killed you right now" Aizen said before he caught his lips in a kiss...

* * *

Toshiro was running as fast as he could to find Ichigo and warn him. He stopped right before the mountains ended. He had never even tried to take one step past it before. He slowly moved his foot past the invisible line, that he was not supposed to cross. he couldn't help but be cautious about it. He slowly stepped to the other side.

When he was fully on the other side, he took a deep breath before he started spurting off to find Ichigo. _'If you are dead when I get to you, you fool, I'll find you in death and kill you!'_

* * *

The end. No, I'm just kidding^^ I hope you liked it.

A review would always be appreciated^^

The poll has been lonely for a long time now, so please vote.

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	21. Chapter 21: The moon dragon

Alright, so...I'm sorry if you have waited for this story (which I actually doubt)...Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 21. The moon dragon.

* * *

After Gin and Aizen left the house, the six eaters all came crawling back from underneath the table they had hidden under all this time. All of them felt scared and sad for their master. Lullaby looked over to Rowdy, who seemed to be the one who was the saddest of them all. He lowered his head. Seeing Rowdy this sad, just made him sadder. He suddenly got a great idea and peeped up. He walked over to Rowdy and barked cutely. He had a great plan...

* * *

The sky had turned dark blue. It was becoming night-time. But Toshiro kept holding his course to where he could sense his dragon be. He knew Ichigo would be where Hyourinmaru was.

He'd been running all the way. He was starting to feel tired but kept forcing himself to run. For every minute, his legs felt heavier and heavier. His throat was starting to burn from exhaustion. He finally reached the end of the forest. If he could, he would just have used his magic to get to them, but he'd already used it to get away from Gin and Aizen.

He could tell he was beginning to get closer...But then it seemed like they were moving with an incredible speed. They were further away now. He grit his teeth. "Damn it all..."

* * *

Hyourinmaru could tell, his master was getting closer. He wanted him to come. He wanted to be near him again. He wanted to tell the master's boyfriend, even if he didn't think he was good enough for his master. But he couldn't. The spell was too strong. He couldn't fight it. There was nothing to do. He transformed himself into a dragon and scooped all the people who were with him, up on his back. He flew as fast as he could. Away from his master.

Renji and Rukia were very surprised by this. "What is going on!?" They asked at the same time, just staring down at the dragon that was carrying them.

And Ichigo was confused about it. "Why are you going so fast?" He asked.

Hyourinmaru tried his best to tell him what really was going on, but he couldn't. The words that left his mouth, were not the words he'd wanted to say. **"I want to save my master as fast as we can"**

The slayer nodded and frowned. "We'll save him" He said, determined.

_**'If you only knew what really was going on, slayer'**_ Hyourinmaru thought to himself.

They all heard some loud noises further ahead. It sounded like shouting and fighting. They were probably close to the moon dragon.

"Cease this creature at once! Do whatever it takes to bring it down" They heard a louder voice than the rest. When they had come close enough to see what was going on, they saw about twenty men and women attack a white dragon. There were even more bodies lying on the ground, all of them bloody. They were badly injured and didn't have the strength to stand up and fight. And some were just lifeless.

Hyourinmaru landed a bit away from the mess. He transformed back to human, hiding that he was a dragon, with all those dragon slayers. But he'd been too eager to transform back, that he'd forgotten to get all the people on his back, off. They all thumped down on him. "Av" And without letting the others get off of him before standing up, he stood up, making all of them roll off.

Ichigo stood up. "What the hell was the meaning of doing that!? Couldn't you have waited for us to get off!?"

Hyourinmaru ignored his complaints. "You have to go to the moon dragon. Tame him, so we can save my master" He tried to bite the words down, but they just came rolling off his tongue.

Ichigo looked at the creature that was currently shaking some dragon slayers off of himself. He took forth his sword. "Right" He said, determined about finding out a way to tame the white dragon.

The men and women were all preparing for another attack, when suddenly a flash of orange beat them to it. He clashed his sword with the dragon's claw. The dragon smirked at him. **"So, you have decided to show yourself"** The dragon said.

Ichigo grit his teeth and tried to push his sword forward to make the dragon fall over or at least back away, but the dragon was too strong. Both of them kept pressing each other for a while, until the dragon pushed Ichigo away and quickly tried to claw him as long as he was in the fall.

But Ichigo was fast to control his balance and dodge. **"Stand still, so I can kill you"** The dragon said, a bit irritated.

Ichigo stood before the dragon. "I will tame you, and I 'will' save Toshiro!" He said determined, before he went after the dragon again, and clashed his sword with the dragon's claw once more.

They fought like this for some time, until the dragon managed to claw Ichigo's chest, and he fell over. He was lying on the ground. This was a perfect opportunity for the dragon to make a move. He lifted his claw and slung it at Ichigo.

Ichigo wasn't able to move in time, so he closed his eyes out of pure reaction. But he never felt the hit. He opened his eyes, only to widen them completely. Toshiro stood over him, panting, with the dragon's claw held in check by his sword. He turned his head to look at Ichigo, he sighed in relief. "I...made it in time" He managed to say through his panting.

"Toshiro! You're here!"

The dragon withdrew his claw, and prepared for another attack. "No time to explain! Take my hand! Hurry!" Toshiro hurriedly grabbed Ichigo's hand and lifted him from the ground, before they made a run for it, and before the claw came again. The dragon was about to chase them, when suddenly the other dragon slayers came for it again.

Ichigo and Toshiro ran over to Hyourinmaru, who was just standing in the distance and watching. Toshiro stood just before him. He looked coldly at him. "Hyourinmaru, snap out of it already!" He yelled. Ichigo was confused about why Toshiro was yelling at him.

Hyourinmaru looked at his master in surprise. "Master? You're here" Just the sight of Toshiro standing before him, was enough to completely snap him out of the spell. He'd tried everything he could think of, but nothing had worked. And the sight of his master, was the only thing that had managed to make the spell go away. Toshiro ignored Hyourinmaru and looked at Ichigo. He punched Ichigo in the gut.

Ichigo regained his composure. "What the hell did you do that for, Toshiro!?"

The tamer smacked him on the head. "You fool!" He yelled at him. Ichigo had no idea what was going on. "Did you honestly think you could take on the moon dragon!? That's just crazy!"

Ichigo blinked. "I was planning on taming it so I could save you"

Toshiro almost fell upwards at that. "What?! You were planning on taming it without me?! How the hell were you going to do that?! You 'have' to be aware, it demands sacrifice to tame this dragon. Aren't you?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Sacrifice? How can I tame a dragon who only will be tamed if it is because of sacrifice!?" Ichigo yelled. "Why didn't you tell me sooner!?"

Toshiro sighed and put a hand to his forehead in annoyance. "You honestly were going to slay a dragon you know nothing about? That's suicide! And taming it without knowing how to, is worse!" He calmed himself a bit. "You need to know what you are up against, or you don't stand a chance"

"Toshiro!" They all turned to look who was calling.

Toshiro's eyes widened when he saw Momo and Rangiku running towards him. They caught up to him and stopped to catch their breaths. "What are the two of you doing here?" He asked.

"We...saw you running down the mountains...and followed you. Why were you running so fast?" Rangiku said through her panting.

Toshiro looked at Ichigo for a short time. "I had to make sure this idiot wouldn't get himself killed" He then looked at Hyourinmaru. "And that idiot would snap out of the spell"

Hyourinmaru had a look of regret on his face. "I'm sorry master. The spell was too strong. I tried, but I couldn't do it. Not before you came"

Toshiro sighed and looked back at the two girls. "You shouldn't have come. It is too dangerous being here. The moon dragon will surely kill you if he gets the chance"

Momo and Rangiku took forth their own swords and winked. "Then it's a good thing we can defend ourselves"

The tamer looked at the moon that had shown on the sky. It was full. He looked back at the girls. "The moon dragon is strong under the moon. But even stronger under the full moon. I recommend that you are very careful, and be alert at any time. Most important, don't get hurt or die"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro" They heard a firm voice behind them and all turned to look at the person, to set eyes on a man with long beard.

Toshiro became a bit anxious. He had hoped to avoid this moment. He didn't really want to talk to the old man. And now, was definitely not a good time. Specially when he was out of the mountains he had been banned to, by this man. He was certain the old man would not be happy about it. He really didn't want to talk to him. It might be, this man had taught him all he knew about dragons. He still bowed out of respect. "Sensei"

* * *

Well...I hope you liked it more than I do -_- (I'm beginning to lose my hope for this story, but don't worry, I will do anything I can to finish it)

Please vote on my poll.

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	22. Chapter 22: Taken

Hello again^^ I'm finally done with this chapter, it took longer to write it than usual, but I hope your patience isn't on the edge like mine. I'm sorry. Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 22. Taken.

* * *

The old man put his hand on Toshiro's head, making him tense and awaited a punishment for being out of the mountains. How he wished he could be invisible right now. "You left the mountains without my approval. You should not be able to do so. I put up a barrier to prevent it"

Toshiro's eyes widened. _'I knew it. There really 'was' a reason I was catious about it. But, how did I get through it then? Did Aizen remove it or someting? If he did, then how did he do it?'_ Toshiro glanced up at the old man. "I'm sorry, sensei. But I 'had' to leave the mountains. Or those two would be dead by now" He referred to Ichigo and Hyourinmaru. "If that would have happened, I don't know what I would have done"

The old man pulled back his hand and looked at the two, who tended to look a bit sheepish under his gaze, yes, even Hyourinmaru. "Is this true?" He asked them. Both gave him a nod. He looked back at Toshiro. "It seems you are telling me the truth. Very well then. If that is the case, you will not be punished for your actions. But you must go back to the mountains as soon as the dragon is killed" He said.

"Yes, sensei" Toshiro felt like he was nothing to the old fool. He was just a person who could be used and ordered around.

Yamamoto left them. Ichigo walked over to Toshiro. "Who was that?" He asked, not having a clue of what the head of the dragon slayer court, looked like. "I know he's your sensei, but who is he?"

Toshiro looked away. "He's the head of the dragon slayer court" Ichigo's eyes widened. "He taught me everything I know about dragons. It is not like I ever was given a choice. If I had chosen by myself, I never would have become a dragon slayer in the first place. The old fool took me in when I was little...when my grandmother had been killed by a dragon. Sensei didn't want Momo, so she lived with Rangiku.

I have been trained to become a dragon slayer without anyone even asking me if I wanted to. I've just been ordered and pushed around, and I never had the courage to just tell sensei no. Not even once. I've been living under his roof, so how could I? The first words he ever said directly to me was, 'I am your sensei now. We will begin your training immediately'" Toshiro said. He let out a dry chuckle. "He saw me kill the dragon who killed my grandmother. My revenge has been settled, but it costed me my freedom"

None of them managed to say anything, before the white moon dragon suddenly just threw all the dragon slayers off of himself. He was now on his way to Ichigo. **"I'm not done with you! Come here so we can settle this once and for all! Is it going to be 'me' or you who will win?"** He laughed evily. But then looked evily at Ichigo. **"No one is going to order me around! And definitaly not 'tame' me!"**

The dragon slung his tail at Rangiku and Momo first, making them end up being slung far away from them. And the dragon was about to hit Toshiro with his tail as well. Toshiro prepared his sword, but Ichigo flew in and blocked the dragon's attack with his sword as not to let Toshiro get hurt in any way. But the dragon's hit was too strong, and Ichigo got slung away too.

Toshiro's eyes widened. "He just sent them flying with a single hit. Did he even use all his strength? He wasn't this strong before" He took a quick look at the full moon, noticing it was becoming a weird shade of purple. "What is this?" He asked himself. He'd never seen the moon changing to any other color than red.

The dragon smirked with clear satisfaction as he was watching the confused tamer. **"When the moon looks like that, I am at my strongest. I've only waited for the moon become like that. And now I'm not under that bastard's spell anymore. Now I can do what pleases me"** He laughed and took Toshiro up in his claws to get a better look at him. Toshiro was struggling to get free. **"You're the one who can make sure that orange haired guy tames me. You can ruin everything. I can't kill you. I have to keep you somewhere safe, untill I've-"**

The white dragon wasn't able to finish his sentence as a blast of ice, froze him over. Only the claws he'd held Toshiro in were free. Toshiro managed to worm his way free of the still clenched claws of the dragon, and jumped down on the ground. Hyourinmaru, who had been the one to freeze him, came running to Toshiro. "Master, are you okay?"

Toshiro nodded. He looked around to see if he saw Ichigo somewhere. He saw Momo and Rangiku running towards him, looking worried. "Are you okay, Shiro-chan!? Did you get hurt!?" Momo ran around him to make sure he was okay. She gasped. "You're bleeding!" She yelled.

Toshiro sighed. "I'm fine. This is just a scratch. It'll heal quickly. No need to make such a fuzz about it"

Now Ichigo came running towards him too. "Toshiro!" He stopped right in front of Toshiro and couldn't help but give him a bone-crushing hug. "You're okay!"

Toshiro was being crushed. "You're...crushing...me" He was gasping for air.

Ichigo hurriedly let go of him and brushed some dust off of him. "Sorry. I was just so worried. He literally was holding you between his claws!"

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Yeah, thanks. I was there. And don't worry about it, he never intended to kill me or anything. In fact, he said he had to keep me safe. I was just worried about you, Ichigo. You got hit pretty hard. Are you okay?"

Ichigo smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay as long as I'm with you" Toshiro blushed at that comment.

Momo and Rangiku were giving them weird looks. "Uh? What's going on with these two? They don't look okay to me" Rangiku said.

Suddenly, Urahara had just popped up out of nowhere with the fan covering his mouth. "Ah, love is such a wonderful thing"

Both Momo and Rangiku felt like they just hit a wall. "Love!? Are you saying they are-...!?" Momo couldn't get the words up. She started to hyperventilate. "So Shiro-chan is-...And that other guy-...But- But- but-...This can't be real! This has to be a dream!" She didn't excactly take it too well. Rangiku took it better though.

But their little 'chats' didn't last too long when suddenly the ice that held the moon dragon frozen, cracked and burst, letting the white dragon get free. He wasn't too happy. **"Who dares freeze me over!?"** He yelled. He noticed Hyourinmaru and knew instantly. **"The Ice dragon. I see. How could you do that? And why aren't you in your dragon form?"**

Hyourinmaru stepped closer. "I have a name now" He said. "My master gave me a name, and it is Hyourinmaru"

**"Master? I see. My black half never told me you have a master now. He never even let me visit you anymore. So who is the one who took away your freedom?"** The white dragon asked.

"He didn't take my freedom. I can leave if I want to, but I don't. I want to stay with him. He gave me a home, and that is where I belong"

The other dragon just sneered at him. **"Where you belong? We dragons belong in the free. We don't need a home. We live where we want to. There is no one who is going to tell us what to do. No one is going to be my friend's master! 'Who' tamed you?"**

Hyourinmaru stepped defensively in front of Toshiro. "You are not going to hurt him"

The white dragon's eyes widened. **"So the one I can't kill is your master? Just great!"** He snapped. But then he smirked. **"The thing about being in that form you are in now..."** He told Hyourinmaru. **"...Is that you get weaker"** He said, pushing Hyourinmaru out of the way and took Toshiro up in his claws again. **"I can't kill him, but I can take him with me. He is going to die 'after' I've killed that orange haired guy. You will thank me after this, 'Hyourinmaru'"**

Toshiro struggled to get free, but the dragon was too strong. The dragon started to set off from the ground and he got anxious. "Ichigo!" He yelled.

Ichigo ran after him and jumped to catch on to the dragon, but the dragon was too far up and he fell straight to the ground again. He could only watch as Toshiro was taken away by the dragon. His family had been taken like that too. He reached out his hand even though it did no good. He yelled with all his might. "Toshiro!"

Hyourinmaru came over and placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. He was looking at the sky where his old friend had flewn away with his master. He frowned. "Get ready, Ichigo. We're going after them" He said with determination. He transformed into a dragon and took Ichigo on his back. **"You ready?"** He asked, but didn't wait for an answer before he took off with incredible speed to catch up with the moon dragon...

* * *

Gin looked up at the oddly purple colored moon with his usual smile. "Aizen, what does it mean when the moon looks like that?" He asked.

Aizen looked up at the moon. He cursed under his breath. "How can it be I oversaw this?" He looked at Gin and answered with an irritated tone. "That means, if the moon dragon hasn't killed your brother already, he is still alive"

* * *

Uh, I hope you liked it^^'...

Hmm, this story just keeps getting more and more chapters even though I'm tired of wirting it. Man! I'm never gonna make a story with this many chapters again!. I 'need' to learn how to end this thing!

Please vote on my poll^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	23. Chapter 23: Floating mountain

Hey I'm back with another chapter!^^ I hope this was fast enough for you^^ Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 23. Floating mountain.

* * *

The moon dragon flew with incredible speed avoiding many 'objects' on the way. The so-called objects were mostly birds, if not only. There were surprisingly many birds, considering it was night. He actually didn't really care if he hit any of the birds, but he could risk being slowed down. He knew he was way ahead of the dragon that was following after him, but he had to be way more ahead. He knew there was a bond between 'Hyourinmaru' and the white-haired pain.

He knew when a dragon was tamed, there was created a sort of bond that made them able to sense each other. And that was the problem. He had to get to his hide-out so he could make him unable to sense his master. He didn't want his old friend to find his master again.

He soon was near his cave, which oddly enough was in a mountain floating in the air. This was the reason no one had ever found him. He flew down and walked into it. As soon as he was in, 'Hyourinmaru' wasn't able to find his master. This made the dragon smirk. He walked further into the cave.

Further inside, there were actually cells in the cave. It was a weird thing for a dragon to have cells in the cave. This just made no sense at all. "Why would a dragon have cells in the cave?" Toshiro asked him.

The white dragon sneered. **"I catch animals, humans and creatures. I collect them"** He said.

Toshiro never heard of a dragon that was collecting living beings. "Why would you do that?" He asked.

The dragon sneered again. **"I'm bored, so this is a way to keep me occupied"** He said. **"But just because you are going to be in one of the cells, doesn't mean I'm not going to kill you after I've killed that orange haired guy"** He said, and threw Toshiro in one of the cells...

* * *

Hyourinmaru couldn't sense his master anymore. It was strange just feeling him disappear like this. **"Ichigo, I can't sense my master anymore. I've lost him"** He admitted to his master's boyfriend.

Ichigo got anxious hearing that. "What!? How could you just lose him like that!? Is that possible!? Can't you tell where you lost him?" He asked.

The dragon slowed down a bit. **"I'm sorry. I can't exactly locate where he disappeared. I can only tell where to go as long as I'm sensing him. Now it's very confusing. It is like holding a magnet near a compass"** He said.

Ichigo grit his teeth. "What do we do now?" He asked. "There 'has' to be something we can do!" Just as he said that, there was a horde of dragons coming in their direction. "Dragons!" Ichigo yelled.

**"Don't worry. Can't you tell it is Rowdy and Lullaby with all the other dragons?"** Hyourinmaru said.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Are all of those dragons, the dragons Toshiro tamed?" Ichigo couldn't believe it. "I mean, I've seen them, but when they are flying in a horde like that, it looks like there are way more dragons than I saw in the cave"

Hyourinmaru rolled his eyes. **"Well, the eye only sees what it's looking at. You probably never thought about the dragons that were underground, or those who were invisible. Or the shy ones who probably were hiding"**

Ichigo thought about it. "Hmm, I suppose not" Hyourinmaru felt like he was near to facepalming.

The dragons were close now. All the eaters were sitting on the back of some dragons. Rowdy and Lullaby were sitting on the fighter dragon. Lola and Wayzer were sitting on a yellow dragon. Violet and Penny were sitting on a pink dragon. The three dragons who were carrying the small eaters, came closer, while the others waited a bit away from them. They started to 'talk' with Hyourinmaru, who knew what they were saying...

* * *

Toshiro was sitting on the ground in the cell. He'd been sitting there for a while now. He was getting weaker by the moment, as the place was sucking out some of his magic. It hadn't been long before he'd noticed it. He was worried about Hyourinmaru. He was sure Urahara was safe, that man always found a way to stay safe. He was worried about Momo and Rangiku as well. He just hoped Urahara would be there for them if they needed it. But he was worried about Ichigo the most, since he was the one the white moon dragon wanted to kill. He really hoped something would come up so the dragon wouldn't be able to leave the cave.

A woman came walking over to him. She had long wavy orange-brown hair. Her eyes were brown and gentle...like Ichigo's. He shook that thought out of his head. How stupid could it get? Did everything remind him of Ichigo now?...But her eyes really 'did' look like Ichigo's. She sat down next to him. "Don't worry" She told him. Her voice was as gentle as her eyes. "You're not alone here. We're all in this together. That dragon wont hurt us. He is treating us like living beings even though we are trapt in a cage" She said.

Toshiro shook his head. "I know. But it's different with me. I'm not here to be part of his collection. I'm only here to await my death. He is going to kill me" Toshiro said. "But that's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about my friends. I wish I could be there to help them" Toshiro said.

He looked at his hand that was trembling in need for energy. _'If I use my magic to transport just out of this cell, I can risk collapsing. What difference would that make? I've used too much of it already. Transporting from one place to just a place nearby is draining it all for a while. I've already done that once today. And then I used it to call on my sword, which drained more of it. And as if that isn't enough, this place is sucking up more of my magic. I'm too weak to fight. Without my magic, most of my energy is lacking as well. I feel so tired'_

The woman noticed him getting paler and it looked like he was being drained of life or something. "Is something wrong?" She asked and took his hand which was very cold. "you're cold. You look sick. Do you need something?" She turned her head to look at a man with black hair. "Dear! Come over here! This boy is sick!" The man immediately was by her side. She looked back at Toshiro. "My husband is a good doctor, he will take care of you"

Toshiro pulled back his hand. "No, don't" He said. "I appreciate you're trying to help me, but this is out of your hands. You can't do anything about it. No one who wields magic can be helped in this place. It is slowly draining all of it, but I am going to die anyway. There is no need to help someone who is as good as dead. Maybe there are others who need your help"

"Karin! Yuzu! Come here! This boy isn't feeling too good, I want you girls to keep an eye on him. He is rambling about crazy things" The man said to two girls that appeared next to him.

Toshiro thought he'd heard those names before. His eyes widened. "Wait. Are you the Kurosaki family?" He asked them.

All four of them looked at him surprised. "Yes we are" The surprised woman said. "Do you know about us?" She asked.

Toshiro nodded. "I've heard about you. Ichigo told me about you. And how you were taken by a dragon. He is looking for you" He told them.

This surprised them even more. "Do you know our son?" The woman asked him. "Is he okay?"

Toshiro nodded. "Yes I know your son" He got a dismal look on his face. "But Ichigo is in danger. The moon dragon will go after him. He is going to kill Ichigo if a miracle doesn't happen"

All four of them had wide eyes. And none knew what to say or do. Toshiro felt bad for telling them, but they had a right to know. They were Ichigo's family after all. Toshiro was wondering if there was 'anything' he could do to ease their worries if just for a while. He remembered just before entering the cave, he'd seen some huge and very heavy rocks near the entrance of the cave. _'It's not going to take much just moving them. I have enough magic for that. It will be as easy as lifting a feather'_

He made a movement with his hand and lifted the rocks, even though he couldn't see them, but he could do this even if he was blind. He moved them so they were blocking the entrance. The rocks were so heavy, they could feel the earth shaking. And because the rocks were very heavy, he doubted the dragon would be able to move them out of the way.

Ichigo's dad was being a 'bit' clueless about the shakings. He ran around in the cell yelling. "Earthquake! Earthquake!"

Toshiro was just watching as he was making a fool out of himself. "Earthquakes on a floating mountain? Is he always like that?" He asked no one particularly.

The black-haired one of the twin sisters facepalmed. "Yeah, it's embarrassing having such an idiotic dad" She put a finger to her chin. "But I wonder what those shakings were?"

"I only used my magic to move some rocks to block the entrance to the cave so the moon dragon wont be able to leave. I hope this will keep the dragon in the cave, if just for a while" The black-haired twin looked at him and was about to say something, but Toshiro cut her off. "Don't say you don't believe in magic. I've already been through this with your brother. Lets just say he was shocked when he discovered I was right" _'That day, 'I' discovered something too. And I'm glad Ichigo was there to make me realize it'_

* * *

Thank you for reading^^ I know this must have sucked, but I was in a bit of a hurry writing and posting it. I am getting closer to the end! YEAAH! I 'think' I finally figured it out^^ There will be about 1-4 chapters left, I'm not quite sure, but something like that^^

Please vote on my poll^^

By: MoonlightGlacier


	24. Chapter 24: A princess

Yo!^^ Is this fast enough? Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 24. A princess.

* * *

The sun was about to rise, making the sky look red. It had been a while since Toshiro just disappeared. All the dragons had spread and gone looking in all directions. Ichigo was getting more and more anxious by every second that passed. He knew the moon dragon wouldn't kill Toshiro before Ichigo was dead. But that didn't make him less worried about him though.

He couldn't take this. It really scared him. _'Please let me find him. I have a really bad feeling. It feels like Toshiro is getting weaker. I have to find him and get him away from wherever he is, so he can become strong again. I 'have' to'_ Just as Ichigo'd thought that, it was like something was tugging at him. As if some force wanted him to go this way. "Hyourinmaru, lets try that way" He said to the dragon carrying him, and was pointing in some direction.

Hyourinmaru looked in the direction, and saw nothing but some thick looking clouds. He had no idea why his master's boyfriend wanted to go there, but he did as he said. Only because he didn't have a clue where to go himself.

After they had flown for some time in the thick clouds, they reached a point where they could see the red sky again. But something was off with this place. It was as if there never had been any clouds around. And the most amazing thing, was that there was a mountain floating in the air. It was the weirdest thing Ichigo had ever seen. This could only have been the work of magic. "Lets go. I don't know what it is, but I just can feel Toshiro is on that mountain somewhere" Ichigo said.

Hyourinmaru was just as surprised. He had never seen something like this before. **"Yes, but let us call on the other dragons first"** He said, and called them. When all the dragons had been called, they were gathered around Hyourinmaru. **"We are going to search for our master on that mountain"** He said. **"Wayzer and Lola, I want you to chose six dragons to take along with you to fetch Urahara and the others. Violet and Penny, I want you to stay here and wait until they get back. The rest are coming with me"** He ordered.

Ichigo only rolled his eyes. "Who made 'him' in charge? Just because he knows what they are saying" He muttered for himself. Wayzer and Lola picked six dragons, and flew off to get Urahara and the others. Hyourinmaru led the other dragons to the floating mountain. Violet and Penny stayed behind to wait for Wayzer and Lola to get back.

When they landed on the mountain, Ichigo felt it again. It was like something was tugging at him. He stepped off Hyourinmaru. "Follow me" He told them and started to walk in some direction.

Hyourinmaru transformed to human form. He rolled his eyes. "Who made 'him' in charge?" He muttered for himself...

* * *

Kisuke was looking at the sky all the time. He'd never felt this worried before. Toshiro was a good friend, so of course he was worried. And they had been gone for a long time. He noticed something coming towards him from the sky. He recognized it. Not long after, the dragons had landed before him. "Wayzer, Lola. What are you doing here? And why have you brought, Electra, Kelly, Jade, Mona, Rose, Joker, and Fluffy?" The little dragons stepped off of Electra, the yellow dragon, and began to try and explain everything to Urahara a way he would understand them...

* * *

When Ichigo had lead the way for a while in on the mountain, they all saw a girl and two guys further ahead. The girl had orange hair and grey eyes. One of the guys had dark hair, blue eyes, and was wearing glasses. While the other one was very tall with brown hair that covered his eyes. "Hold it!" The girl said when noticing them. "What are you doing on this mountain?" She asked, with a serious voice.

Ichigo took one step forward. "I'm going to save my boyfriend who got taken by the moon dragon" He said.

The girl seemed to get a smile on her lips. "Really?" She asked enthusiastically. "That's so romantic!" She exclaimed dramatically. "I wish I had a boyfriend who would do something like that for me. So romantic..." She sighed dreamily. "So, who are you guys anyway?" She asked.

Ichigo didn't have time for this, but he didn't want to be rude. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, and this is Hyourinmaru" He told the girl.

She smiled and pointed to the two boys that were with her. "These two are my bodyguards, Ishida Uryu and Chad. I'm the princess of the floating mountain, Inoue Orihime" She said. She looked down at the ground looking a bit gloomy. "Or I was, until the moon dragon found the floating mountain and decided he would make it his. He leveled our castle with the ground and took my brother to his cave to be the start of his collection. I can't be in that cave, because I am the sibling who wields magic, and so, it is my magic that makes this mountain able to float in the air. The dragon is allowing me to run around freely here for that reason only." She said.

"If I go into that cave I will lose my magic, and the mountain will fall. It is not an ordinary cave. Anyone who wields magic can't go in there. Their magic will slowly be sucked out of them and they become weaker and weaker, at end, their body will be too weak to hold on, and just give up on them. They get paralyzed. Who would want to live a life like that?" She said.

Ichigo and Hyourinmaru looked at each other with a wide eyes. They got very worried now. Ichigo looked back at Orihime. "Uhm, can you show us where this cave is?" He asked her. "If my boyfriend is in there, we're in a hurry"

Orihime got wide eyes. "Does your boyfriend wield magic too?" She asked, worried. Ichigo nodded. "Oh no! Of course I will show you where it is! We have to hurry!" She led the way for Ichigo and Hyourinmaru and all the other dragons.

They soon came to the place, but Ichigo couldn't see any cave. The only thing he saw were some huge rocks. Orihime walked closer. "Hmm, what are these rocks doing here? They are blocking the entrance" She said. "But don't worry, I can remove them with my magic. It will be as easy as lifting a feather" She made a movement with her hand, but she got blown away instead. "Ouch" She stood up and walked back to the rocks. "I can't remove them. They have already been moved in the way with magic. They can only be removed by the one who did this. We'll have to remove them in some other way, or break them"

Ichigo frowned. "Just great! We're never gonna get in there in time!"

"Have faith, Ichigo" They heard a voice behind them. They looked behind, to see Kisuke standing there, with all the others. "We'll just need to find the most vunerable point of the rock" He went over and tapped on a rock with a cane, that had just popped out of nowhere. Where in the world did he keep all those things? "Ah, here it is. Ichigo, would you come here and give it your best shot?" Ichigo walked over to him, clueless. "Just kick it as hard as you can" Kisuke said.

Ichigo looked at him suspiciously. "Do you want me to break my foot or something!?" He yelled at him.

Kisuke answered with another question. "Do you want to find your boyfriend?" Ichigo nodded. "Then do it"

Ichigo wasn't completely sure, but he just had to trust Kisuke. He kicked it as hard as he could, and then it hit him. The pain was torturing his foot. He started to jump around. "Aw aw aw ow aw ow ow aw aw ow aaww!" He yelled.

Kisuke stood with his fan covering his mouth, obviously amused. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist. It was too tempting"

Ichigo felt like strangling the man. If only it wasn't for the pain in his foot. "I am going to kill you Urahara!" Kisuke just laughed it off, and stepped over to the rocks. He tapped one with his cane, and it cracked and broke in half. Ichigo was just staring at it. "Are you freaking serious!? All you had to do was tap the rock with your cane and it would break!? I really 'am' going to 'kill' you!" Kisuke just ignored him, and did the same to the rest of the rocks.

Ichigo walked into the cave, with Orihime following after him even though she would get some of her magic sucked out of her, but she was going to get out of there soon, so it wouldn't be too much of a damage on her.

They walked until they reached the place where they could see the cells. They looked into each one of them, until they found Toshiro lying on the floor in one of them, looking lifeless. Ichigo almost forgot to breathe when he saw him. "Toshiro!" He yelled. He didn't notice the other people further in the cell.

Toshiro didn't move. Ichigo was really scared now. Orihime stepped forth and touched the bars so they would melt, so Ichigo could go in and get Toshiro. Ichigo hurried in and let himself fall on his knees near him. He tried to shake him. "Toshiro, you have to get up!"

Ichigo didn't notice someone coming towards him from further inside the cave, before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into familiar brown eyes. She had a worried smile on her lips. "Hello, Ichigo dear"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Mom?"

* * *

I hope you liked it^^

Please vote on my poll^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	25. Chapter 25: Tamed

Hey guys^^ Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 25. Tamed.

* * *

Masaki hugged her son. "Oh, Ichigo, we've missed you so much. Your friend here told us you were looking for us. He is a little crazy. He was rambling on about magic.

Ichigo looked at Toshiro and back at his mom. "Mom, he's not crazy. Magic really exists. I've seen it with my own eyes" He told her.

Masaki smiled. "Never let the doubt take that from you, son" She looked at Toshiro. "So, how long have you two been a couple?" She smiled.

Ichigo blushed, embarrassed his mom just said that out of nowhere. "How did you know? Did he tell you?" He asked.

Masaki's smile widened. "No, but you are my son. You can't hide things like that from me"

The slayer looked at Toshiro. "Mom, is he okay? What happened?"

Masaki looked at Toshiro too. She shook her head. "I don't know if he's okay. But..."

Ichigo looked at his mother, worried. "What?" He didn't like that she just ended her sentence there.

Masaki started to explain...

* * *

_"Are you sure you don't want my husband to take a look at you? He's a really good doctor" The woman asked, worried._

_Toshiro shook his head. "I'm sure he is, but he can't do anything about it as I told you before" He said._

_The dragon came, and stood before the cell. **"You little brat!"** He was angry. **"It is all your fault I can't get out of here! You will pay for this!"** He transformed._

_Everyone's eyes widened. "Y-You look like...Ichigo" Toshiro said. "But how?"_

_The dragon smirked. "Surprised? This is how I knew who my tamer was. But enough about that. I know some things about you too. You are the protector of the legendary sword. In the wrong hands, it wont be pretty. But who cares about the sword? I know you have healing magic too"_

_Toshiro's eyes narrowed. "And what is your point in telling me what I already know?" He asked._

_The dragon's smirk widened. "Just a touch of your lips, and the pain and wounds will be gone. I've always wondered what that would feel like. But when I have you here now, why not try?" He asked himself._

_The tamer struggled up from the ground, he took one step backwards. "You stay away from me" He knew, if the dragon did this, he would collapse. He didn't have enough magic left. And he just knew the dragon knew that too. "Damn it" He whispered for himself. Not only would he collapse, but the wounds the dragon had gotten from the fights earlier, would disappear and he wouldn't have a single scratch left..._

* * *

Masaki looked down. "I don't really know why, but the dragon just kissed him, and he collapsed"

Ichigo clenched his fists. "That dragon will pay for this!" He said with pure anger. "No one kisses 'my' boyfriend and gets away with it!" Masaki only facepalmed.

"Ichigo!" Yuzu and Karin came running to him and hugged him. "We've missed you so much!" Yuzu cried and Karin was looking at him with a smile.

"Ichigo!" Isshin came flying from the air with his foot first. Ichigo moved away from his father's attack, so he was almost about to crash into Orihime who was standing a bit away, before Ichigo noticed and pulled her out of the way before she was hit, so he ended up crashing right into the bars just beside the one's Orihime had melted, instead. He was quick on his feet again and ran over to Ichigo and hugged him. "Ichigo!"

"Orihime?" They looked at a guy with brown hair and grey eyes.

Orihime got tears in her eyes. She was so happy to see him. "Sora!" She ran over to him and gave him a hug. "I've missed you so much!" She hugged him again.

Sora looked serious now. "We have to get out of here. The dragon is in the cave somewhere" He said. He gathered the rest of the people who were in the cell. And Orihime led the way. Ichigo took Toshiro in his arms, and carried him...

* * *

Kisuke was waiting for them to return. He was ready for anything. It wasn't much longer before he saw the first people come out of the cave, and last was Ichigo, carrying Toshiro. He ran over to him. "What happened?" He asked. Ichigo felt his blood boil at remembering what his mom told him. Kisuke swore there was steam coming out of his ears if possible. "Uh...never mind"

They heard laughter coming from the cave. All turned to see the dragon in human form, coming out of it. Ichigo gave Toshiro to Kisuke and instantly took his sword and held it up in defense. The dragon clicked with his tongue. "Hasty are we? Very well. Let's get this over with then" He said, and brought up a sword. "But just so you know, I'm an excellent swordsman" Everyone widened their eyes in surprise. How did he get that sword? And it looked exactly like Ichigo's. He was more or less a second Ichigo.

The dragon only shrugged and launched forward with his sword. It had already klicked in Ichigo's mind. And just as the dragon's sword came at him, Ichigo caught the blade with his bare hands, which surprised the dragon. Shadows were covering his eyes. He looked pissed off. "How dare you do that to Toshiro?" He asked with a low but dangerous voice. "Don't you know how it feels when the one you love is taken from you? How could you!?"

That made the dragon widen his eyes even more. He looked over to Hyourinmaru, and grit his teeth. "How could I know, since I never had the one I love?" Ichigo looked at him, surprised. The dragon took that opportunity to jump away from Ichigo. He came at Ichigo with his sword again, but Ichigo blocked with his own sword...

* * *

Everyone but Hyourinmaru and Kisuke had gone off somewhere safe. Masaki had taken Toshiro from Kisuke and promised him to keep him safe too. She'd followed Orihime and the others to a small hut far away from the cave. She'd laid Toshiro down on a bed there and had stayed by his side. She was worried about him. And she was worried about Ichigo too. She wanted to go back and make sure he was okay, but she had promised to look after Toshiro.

It wasn't long after, when she heard him say something. "I have to go" She looked at him in surprise. Toshiro looked at her determined. "Ichigo is not going to make it if I don't go" Masaki was confused. Did he know Ichigo was fighting the dragon? But how?...

* * *

Ichigo was pushed to the ground. The dragon was still in his human form, but somehow, it seemed like he was stronger than just a minute ago. Hyourinmaru and Kisuke had wanted to help him, but Ichigo had only told them to stay back. The dragon swung his sword at Ichigo.

There suddenly flashed an image through his mind. He saw Toshiro smile. That night. When he told him about magic...

* * *

_"Nothing you say, will change my mind about magic"_

_Toshiro rolled his eyes with a smile on his lips. "Then how about love?"_

_Ichigo was stunned for a moment. "W-what do you m-mean about that?" He stuttered._

_The tamer chuckled. "How do you explain love? Don't they say love is magical as well?"..._

* * *

Ichigo let a smile cross his lips. "Maybe it is after all" He said to himself. He saw the sword come at him in slow-motion. _'I can't move away in time'_ He thought to himself. _'But he's worth this'_ He closed his eyes. He waited for what seemed like eternity, and still didn't feel the hit. But he felt something fall on top of him. And he heard the dragon scream. "No!" He opened his eyes to see what was going on, only to widen them completely when he saw what it was.

He couldn't believe his own eyes. He saw the hair that used to be white, but was stained red. And blood was flowing from his body. "Toshiro!"

Toshiro was looking at him with a small smile. "Hey...Ichigo" It was hard for him to talk. "At least...I get to...see you...a last time"

Ichigo sat up with Toshiro lying on his lap. "Don't say that, Toshiro. You are going to make it. You 'have' to make it"

Toshiro shook his head. "Always so...stubborn. It is...good to hold on...but it is...better to let go" Ichigo got tears in his eyes. "Hey...look at it on the bright...side. You tamed...the moon dragon" Toshiro was still smiling.

Ichigo wouldn't let him go. "You're right Toshiro. Sometimes it 'is' better to let go" He said. "But...sometimes it is best to hold on" He hugged Toshiro tightly. "Don't leave me"

Toshiro slowly was beginning to feel weaker and weaker. "I feel so cold" He said. _'He tamed the moon dragon. Doesn't that mean he would more likely fit to be the moon than me? But it doesn't work for the moon to be the light that shines upon the dark. Even though he tamed the moon dragon, he is still the sun in my life'_ Toshiro thought before he closed his eyes and was gone.

Ichigo let his tears fall. He wouldn't let go of Toshiro's body.

Hyourinmaru never thought he would see his master like this. He never thought his master would act so recklessly. But he never thought, he would feel such pain in his heart at the sight. He would not show he was in sorrow.

Seeing his best friend like this, was heartbreaking for Kisuke. They had known each other for so long, and now he was gone. He felt a lump in his throat. He looked down to the ground and hid his eyes with his hat, so no one would see.

They were standing like this for a very long time. Before Kisuke walked over to Ichigo and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Lets go, Ichigo. He's gone"

Ichigo only pushed his hand away. "No! I'm going to stay with Toshiro!" He yelled.

Kisuke looked at Toshiro's body, and noticed something unusual. "Ichigo, did you ever see his soul leave his body?"

Ichigo looked at Toshiro. "Now you mention it, no I didn't"

Kisuke yelled to Hyourinmaru to come. "We have to get back to the mountains. quickly!" Hyourinmaru transformed into a dragon and quickly took them on his back and flew off to the mountains. The moon dragon followed after them.

When they were there. Kisuke opened the door to the house. It was a mess in there. He quickly ran to the small hall where the two doors were. He opened the one to the right and rushed Ichigo inside. There was a mess in there too, but not the same kind of mess. It was more like, all different types of metal and glass and whatever. there were many machines and stuff like that.

Kisuke took Toshiro from Ichigo and lay him on the bed. He sat a machine next to him, and put some weird things on him. "This is a machine that can connect him and his soul again. But it only works if the soul hasn't left his body yet. I made it myself" Kisuke explained. "Well, sort of like a coma. But I've never tried it before. So I'm not sure if it works. We'll just have to wait and see"

* * *

I hope you liked it...even though it sucked. I just can't get my head straight right now...I'm not feeling too good. I'm lying in bed with fever, so please excuse my bad story writing right now. I shouldn't be on the computer, but you guys deserve a new chapter, since it's taken longer to write it than I originally wanted.

Anyway, please vote on my poll^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	26. Chapter 26: Brother?

Hello^^ Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 26. Brother?

* * *

Looking at Toshiro lying in bed, pale and a bit blue, with weird things all over him, wasn't exactly the thing that would make anyone's nerves calm. It was more like the opposite from that. And knowing Toshiro could still make it, was making Ichigo bite his tongue in nerves. He was hoping with all his heart that his boyfriend's eyelids would open, so he could see those amazing emerald-like eyes, shine with life again.

Ichigo was sitting on a stool next to the bed. He was holding Toshiro's cold hand in both of his. He would occasionally stand up and walk around the room to calm his nerves and sit down again, and take Toshiro's hand back in his. He wouldn't be able to rest before Toshiro would wake up. And he had no idea if the machine even worked as it was meant to.

Kisuke and Hyourinmaru, were gone to get all the people down from the floating mountain. Kisuke'd said they would be back soon. And the moon dragon was only standing against a corner in the room, watching as Ichigo was waiting in nerves. In human form of course.

He couldn't quite make out what it was, but he felt so guilty, so tiny, just so sorry for what he'd done. And that wasn't like him at all. He would always be so proud of himself if he'd hurt someone. He would always laugh at them. And he would always wish to do it again. That was the way he was. He never cared for anyone...But seeing the orange haired- no, his 'master' so sad, made 'him' sad.

Back at the floating mountain, he was so sure he would make it. He was so sure he finally would kill him. But then 'he' just popped out of nowhere. He wasn't in time to stop himself. And just as his sword hit, he felt something hold him back. It felt like he'd been tied up by unbreakable chains. He'd felt so trapt. He couldn't do anything but obey. His entire body wouldn't follow his mind. He was bonded with his master now. And only what his master allowed him to do, he could do. He wanted to be free. He didn't like this at all.

Ichigo looked at the moon dragon. He noticed he had clenched fists and didn't look too happy. Ichigo looked down. He felt a bit bad for him, but still, he was glad the dragon was tamed, or there probably would be more people who got hurt. He looked back at the dragon. "Hey, what would you like to be called?" He asked.

The dragon looked at Ichigo a bit confused. "What?" He asked, not sure what he meant.

"What would you like to be called? You don't have name, do you?" Ichigo asked. He was only trying to get the dragon to think about something else for a while.

The dragon didn't have a name. He would like to have one. But he wouldn't admit that. He just looked away from Ichigo. "So? Do you have a problem with me not having a name?" He asked, but on the inside, he really would like to be called something else. Something other than the moon dragon.

Ichigo looked back at Toshiro. "Fine, if you don't want to have a name, that's up to you"

The dragon looked back at Ichigo. Maybe he should just... "I want to be called, Hichigo" He said.

The slayer looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Hichigo?"

"Do you have a problem with it?" The dragon asked.

Ichigo held up his hands in defense. "No, not at all. If that's what you want your name to be, that's what it'll be" He hastily replied. He put his hands back down, and took Toshiro's cold hand in his once again. "I'm sorry. If I could have done it differently, I would. I never wanted Toshiro to do this. But it is too late now" He said.

Hichigo walked over to him, and set himself next to Ichigo. Ichigo looked at him, but was surprised to see a different man next to him now. He had long ragged black hair, and looked much older. "The machine has kept his soul inside, but it takes more to see him alive. There will always be a war to come, but it can be won with a simple but strong thing. A kiss will always be shared to create peace"

Ichigo looked at Toshiro. He could always try. He pressed his lips against Toshiro's. He was so cold. Ichigo pulled back and waited to see if something would happen, but there was no sign of any movements at all. "It didn't work" He sighed.

"Have patience. I will leave you alone with him now" The old man said, and left.

Ichigo waited, and waited...and waited, but there was nothing happening. He waited for some time longer. Kisuke and Hyourinmaru had returned with the others, and the old man was talking to them out in the kitchen.

Ichigo stroke Toshiro's white locks. "I'll keep waiting for you Toshiro. No matter how long it will take for you to wake up, I'll be waiting. I promise you that" He said. He pressed his lips against Toshiro's again. He was still so cold, but he didn't care. This kiss, lasted longer than the other one. Ichigo pulled back and took Toshiro's hand again. He jumped lightly when he felt Toshiro's hand squeeze back.

He eagerly looked at Toshiro's face, to see his eyelids open and reveal those amazing emerald-like eyes of his. Toshiro moved his head to look at Ichigo. He looked surprised and confused. Ichigo couldn't believe his own eyes. He was wondering if he only was dreaming. "Ichigo?" He said with a low voice.

When Ichigo heard him talk, he just knew Toshiro really was awake. He was so happy. He yelled out to the others that Toshiro was awake. Everyone hurried in the room to see him. The girls gave him a hug, and the guys couldn't stop smiling.

Toshiro was glad to see them too. Then he looked sternly at Kisuke. "There is one thing I want to know" He said. He looked around in the room. "Why haven't you cleaned your room yet?" Everyone laughed at him. He just kept his stern look. "I'm serious" Kisuke scratched the top of his hat and looked a bit sheepish.

There was only one question Ichigo was thinking about in the moment. "Why did you have to sacrifice yourself, Toshiro?" Everyone in the room became silent.

Toshiro looked down at his own hands. "You would die" He said. "I could tell you wouldn't make it. Rather me than you" He said. "He's too strong. Way too strong. There is no way anyone ever would be able to defeat him. If I hadn't done that, you would be dead. And if you would have died, there would be no one to tame him. He would keep taking people and destroy villages. Many would die. Would you want that to happen? Do you understand why I did it? I would sacrifice myself for that many people" He looked up at Ichigo. "For you"

Ichigo nodded slowly. "I understand, but I really thought you would be gone for good"

"So did I" Toshiro said. "But there is only one thing about it, that I regret"

"What's that?" Ichigo asked.

The tamer smiled at him. He put his hand on Ichigo's. "I never got to say, I love you"

Ichigo was stunned for a moment. He blushed. "I love you too, Toshiro. I always will" Ichigo pressed his lips against Toshiro's one more time. And Toshiro returned it.

"Isn't that just cute?" They heard a voice come from the open door. All turned to see two men stepping inside the room. "I would refer it if he had just died"

Kisuke and Hyourinmaru were the first ones take a defensive stance. But none of them had a sword. Hyourinmaru had his powers, but Kisuke just had to take it as it came. "That's not very polite to say, Aizen" Kisuke said. "It surprises me how you always manage to ruin a good moment"

Aizen smirked. "It is always good with some flatter. But don't think I will return it" He took forth his sword. so did Gin "I hoped the moon dragon would do the dirty work for me, but I'll just have to handle it myself" He was just about to attack Kisuke, when he was blocked with another sword. Ichigo had just appeared like a flash in front of Kisuke. "Gin, you take this one" He said to the silver-haired man.

Gin's smile widened. "Will do, lord Aizen" He was fast to take over for Aizen. Now Gin and Ichigo were fighting each other.

Aizen went for Toshiro. Kisuke and Hyourinmaru moved to stop him, but were stopped by a third man, with dreadlocks. And Aizen got to Toshiro, which distracted Ichigo from his fight. But as he was distracted, Gin managed to make him lose his sword and captured him. Toshiro was about to run to Ichigo but was held back by Aizen. "If you dare move, I'll make sure, your boyfriend's blood will be spilled" He warned Toshiro. "And if you don't give me the sword, I'll kill him"

Toshiro grit his teeth. He cursed Aizen for this. He unwillingly made the sword appear in his hand. "Fine, you win" He said and gave Aizen the sword. This time, it was the real one.

Aizen was more than pleased. He could feel the power in the sword streaming to him...and there was more to come when he'd killed Toshiro. "Kaname" The man with the dreadlocks came over to him. "Kill him with this sword"

Gin looked at the sword in Aizen's hand. It was reached out, and was just waiting for him to take. It was now. He let go of Ichigo and took it before Kaname ever had the chance to. Aizen only had the time to be surprised, before Gin spun around and stabbed Aizen with it. A smirk on his foxy face. "Surprise" He said, before Aizen fell on the ground.

Everyone in the room were more surprised than Aizen ever was. Kaname took his own sword and pointed it at Gin. "What would your reason be for your actions?" He asked.

Gin only clicked with his tongue. "I really wouldn' wan' him to take away somethin' belongin' to my brother. Now woul' I?" His smirk widened. "Ya shoul' be glad I did that. He was goin' to kill you afterwards. He needed you to kill him, 'cause he couldn' kill him himself. I made sure of that" He admitted. He threw the sword back to Toshiro, who caught it. "Ya shoul' be more careful with that, lil' brother"

Toshiro looked up at Gin. He was confused. "Brother?"

* * *

So? Did you like it? I was feeling way better and hurried to write a chapter down^^ There will probably only be one more chapter left of this story^^

Please vote on my poll^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	27. Chapter 27: Slayed or tamed?

Hello^^ Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 27. Slayed or tamed?

* * *

Gin and Toshiro were sitting at the table in the kitchen, alone. After Toshiro had made Gin clean it up for making it such a mess earlier he and Aizen were there, of course. They had a lot to talk about. "Are you my brother? Why did you never tell me about this before?"

"I was gion' to, but then I foun' out Aizen wanted the sword ya are protectin'. I played along to protect ya. If I told ya about it then, I knew ya woul' hate me more for bein', or pretendin' to be on Aizen's side"

"But you two loved each other. Didn't you?" Toshiro asked.

Gin shook his head. "I never loved that man. I only pretended to, so he woul' trust me more after I put that spell on him"

Toshiro was confused. "Spell?"

Gin nodded. "I put a spell on him, so he wouldn' be able to kill ya. Tha's why he came up with all those other plans, because he couldn' kill ya himself. First he tried the moon dragon. Sacrifice was another way, but I knew his control over the moon dragon wasn' strong enough under the purple moon, so tha's how ya got out of that one. But I didn' know ya actually woul' sacrifice yourself, but ya woke up again. Then he needed Kaname. He was plannin' on make him kill ya for him, and then Kaname woul' have all the powers of the sword. Then He woul' take the sword from Kaname, and kill him, so he woul' have the powers himself. Tha's how he planned it in the end"

Toshiro was surprised to hear all that. "And you did all of this, just to help me?" Gin nodded. "Now I feel bad for ever disliking you this much"

Gin just kept smiling. "Naw, ya didn' kno'. No need to feel bad"

Toshiro wanted to know one more thing. "Gin, what about our parents? Are they alive?" He asked.

Gin shook his head. "Dad is dead" He said. "He died when he was fightin' a dragon. Mom abandoned us. I don' kno' if she's still alive or not. She left ya with granny. I had to take care o' myself. When ya entered the dragon slayer court, I just knew ya were my lil' brother. So, how's granny?"

Toshiro shook his head. "She's dead..." And then they went on and on with stories to tell each other...

* * *

Hichigo was sitting on the bed, in the guest room Hyourinmaru was staying in, with Hyourinmaru sitting with him. They were talking, while Ichigo was talking and telling his lost-and-found, family stories. And Toshiro was getting to know his brother better than he already did after a long time in the dragon slayer court. They were talking about the whole 'master' thing. "Don't you feel trapped?" He asked him.

Hyourinmaru shook his head. "No. I feel more free than I was before. I feel like I finally found my home. The place I belong. I am lucky to have a master like him" He replied. If it had been anyone other than Toshiro, Hichigo or Zangetsu, as Ichigo had chosen to call his other half, he never would have admitted this.

"I see" Hichigo replied, not wanting to look at his friend at the moment...

* * *

Ichigo's family decided they would stay in the mountains with them. Renji and Rukia found Rukia's brother again. And Rukia had finally confessed to Renji. Tatsuki'd gotten three new students, Orihime, Uryu and Chad, since Orihime and Sora had decided to move away from the floating mountain, which wasn't floating anymore. All the other people who had been taken by the moon dragon, were now back with their familys. Momo and Rangiku went back to their home.

Gin was still in the court and came to visit Toshiro sometimes. And since Aizen was dead, Kisuke had been offered a position in the court, and accepted, but he still lived in the mountains with Toshiro and Ichigo, and his family. The dragons were all with them. Ichigo was a real dragon slayer now, and carried a mark on his neck. And Toshiro was still trapped in the mountains...

* * *

He opened two huge double doors, leading to a huge room. There was high to the ceiling and many chandeliers were hanging down from it. The walls were painted a dark, blood-like red. Further inside were the five court members. The court master, was sitting in the middle, on a wooden chair, with a tall back. While two of the court members were standing to his right side, and the other two, on his left.

The old man looked up at him. "Kurosaki Ichigo, what is your business with us?"

Ichigo stepped a bit further ahead. "I'm here to demand that you let Toshiro be free from the mountains" He demanded.

The old man was not surprised to hear this. "Did he ask you to do this?" He asked.

Ichigo shook his head. "No, he doesn't know I'm here" He admitted.

Yamamoto frowned. "I will not let him go. He killed a partner and friend. Such actions will not go by unpunished" He said.

Ichigo frowned. "It wasn't his meaning to do it! It was an accident!

"Which is why I chose not to execute him. I banned him instead. I know what happened. He told me everything"

Ichigo grit his teeth. "Did he tell you, he wasn't really dead? Did he tell you, he was only trapped in the ice, so his soul couldn't pass on? Did he tell you, it was Kusaka's wish that he broke the ice and made his soul able to finally be at peace? Did he tell you all of that?"

The old man opened his eyes to get a better look at Ichigo, and closed them again. "The decision I made back then, still stands. Hitsugaya Toshiro is still banned. Now leave before I call the guards"

Ichigo turned around with still grit teeth. He mumbled for himself. But suddenly something popped in his mind. He abruptly stopped and turned to look at the old man. "Wait a second. This isn't over yet. You allowed Toshiro to be out of the mountains" He said.

The old man raised a brow. "I did no such thing"

"Yes you did. You said that Toshiro should go back to the mountains as soon as the moon dragon was killed. But he never was killed. He only was tamed, and that is not the same. So technically, Toshiro still can be out of the mountains" Ichigo explained.

The old man raised from his chair. "That is not important. He is not allowed to leave the mountains"

"Excuse me, court master" Kisuke cut in. "I think that 'is' important. I was there and heard you say that as well"

"I agree" Gin cut in.

"It sounds pretty boring to be banned to the mountains. Give the kid a chance" Kenpachi cut in too.

"His reasonings are convincing. The boy should be allowed to be free...until the dragon really is killed" Even Byuakya agreed.

The old man looked at his subordinates. "Very well. If you all agree, I suppose there is nothing else to do. Hitsugaya Toshiro, is hereby free to leave the mountains, until the moon dragon is killed" He said, knowing that it was impossible to kill the dragon. "You got your will, Kurosaki Ichigo" He said...

* * *

"What did you say?" Toshiro was sitting on a chair in the kitchen, looking at him with wide eyes, clearly surprised.

Ichigo smiled. "The court master has removed the barrier. You are free to leave the mountains, Toshiro"

Toshiro still didn't believe it. "Are you serious!?" Ichigo nodded, with a smile on his lips. "How the hell could that happen!? How did you do it!?"

"It was actually not as hard as I thought it would be"

Toshiro stood up from the chair. "I can't believe you actually did this. You're such an idiot" He walked up to Ichigo and hugged him. "But I'm glad you're my idiot" He smiled...

* * *

Ururu tugged on Jinta's arm excitedly. "He's real. He's real. I told you he was real" She said.

Kisuke and Ichigo had somehow managed to get Toshiro with them to the village to proof to Jinta, that Toshiro was real. They had really wanted to see the look on Jinta's face. And it had totally been worth it. His expression was hilarious...

* * *

After some time, Ichigo and Toshiro had opened a dragon shop, which actually wasn't a real shop. It was a place people could come if they wanted a pet dragon, and see if they could make them feel at home, 'and' people could come for help to either slay or tame them. It was quite popular. Hyourinmaru and Zangetsu or Hichigo helped them. Hichigo had finally decided to tell Hyourinmaru about his feelings for him, with some help from Ichigo. He decided then, that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have a master after all.

Ichigo and Toshiro were sitting in the shop, when a customer came almost flying in. "Hurry, please!" She was panicking. "A dragon is eating all my laundry! Get it away!"

Ichigo calmly looked at her. "Do you want it to be slayed, or tamed?" He asked.

The woman was impatient. "It doesn't matter! Just get it away from my laundry!"

Ichigo and Toshiro looked at each other with a smirk. "You ain't gonna beat me this time!" Ichigo said and ran out first.

Toshiro was quick on his feet to follow. "Oh no you wont!" And they raced to see who came to the dragon first. Now it was all about the question; Slayed or tamed?

* * *

Finally the last chapter is done! I hope you liked it^^

I know it was rushed and didn't make much sense, but I just wanted to get this story over with and had no real idea of how to end it...so this is pretty much what you get for an ending. Sorry to disappoint you guys.

By: MoonlightGlacier.


End file.
